


Little Wild Animal

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Feral Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек находит в лесу одичавшего человеческого мальчишку. Он ведет себя совсем как лиса, но это не главная проблема. Главная проблема - человечесво вымерло двадцать лет назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Wild Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904933) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> АУ-Мир в котором живут только оборотни. Живая стая Хейл. Много оригинальных персонажей.

Кора первая чует лис. Она идет впереди Дерека, когда её лицо искажает гримаса, и она неожиданно останавливается.  
  
— Аргх, лисы так воняют! — ворчит она, но вдруг её лицо меняется. — Стой… это странно.  
  
Дерек принюхивается. Лисы. Они бродили по лесу несколько недель. Зима привела их к городу и к территории Хейлов ближе, чем когда-либо. Они очень резко пахнут мускусом и мочой, эту смесь слегка разбавляют нотки леса: хвоя и глина. Только вот Кора права: Дерек чует что-то странное… другое. Он не думает, что когда-либо встречал подобное: это не лиса.  
  
Кора бросает на брата взгляд, и они, безмолвно приняв решение, движутся по следу. Дерек слышит лис раньше, чем они появляются в поле зрения: приглушенный шорох листьев от маленьких лап, хруст сухих веток, тихое тявканье, предупреждающее стаю о приближении хищников. Всплеск красного меж деревьев заставляет зрение сфокусироваться; опасение от нового неизвестного запаха заглушает предвкушение многообещающей охоты. Они с Корой несутся сквозь дебри деревьев за лисами, наслаждаясь погоней. В стае пять, нет — шесть лис, и что-то ещё. И прежде чем Дерек успевает зацепиться за незнакомый запах, он поскальзывается на грязи и мокрых листьях. Кора смеётся над братом, почти приземлившемся на задницу, и он рычит на неё в ответ. Ему хочется перекинуться в волка, но сестренка все ещё в человеческой форме, и если он опередит её на четырёх лапах, она обзовет его читером.  
  
Вернув равновесие, Дерек срывается с места. Он следует за Корой, эта погоня позволяет разогнаться до предела. Она ловко перепрыгивает через бревно, и Дерек следует её примеру.  
  
На секунду оба замирают.  
  
Шесть лис. Должно быть, семья. Четыре лисы и двое щенков. Они медлят из-за них. Трое взрослых лис прикрывают собой щенков, давая им шанс уйти. Но они не одни. С ними мальчик… мальчик на четвереньках, голый, вымазанный в грязи. Он движется в тандеме со старшими, защищая щенков.  
  
— Что за чертовщина? — глаза Коры светятся золотом.  
  
Дерек рычит. Может, природа и не понимает принципов границ стай, но другим оборотням они известны. Но что-то не так. Что-то все ещё пахнет неправильно. Дерек не обращает внимания на сомнение. С этим они разберутся после разборки с нарушителями границ.  
  
Дерек и Кора несутся к мальчишке, забывая о лисах. Он — их единственная цель. Мальчик пытается вскарабкаться вверх на холм, когда его накрывает волной мокрой земли и гниющих листьев. Он пытается догнать стаю, но даже на расстоянии Дерек слышит его хриплое сбившееся дыхание и тихие стоны при давлении на правую ногу. Мальчик совсем отстал. Последние лисы скрылись за холмом, когда Дерек и Кора настигают его.  
  
— Это территория стаи Хейл! — угрожая, почти рычит Кора. — Говори, зачем ты здесь. — Мальчик все пытается вскарабкаться вверх. — Эй! — кричит Кора. От звереныша несёт кровью, болью, страхом. — Эй! — снова кричит девушка и тянется в попытке схватить нарушителя.  
  
Мальчишка подбирается, рычит совсем как дикий. Дерек позволяет появиться клыкам и когтям, готовый к любому виду оборотней, в который звереныш мог перекинуться. Пальцы Коры широко расставлены в замахе: она готова атаковать.  
  
Но мальчишка не обращается.  
  
Дерек в жизни такого не видел. Никогда подобного не чуял.  
  
Звереныш теперь стоит на ногах, почти согнувшись. Его поза защитная, но он тоже рычит. Дерек видит медового цвета глаза за патлами слипшихся волос. Руки мальчика сжаты в кулаки.  
  
Кулаки.  
  
Ни один оборотень, имея когти, не станет полагаться на кулаки.  
  
Звереныш издаёт звук, подобный тявканью, рычанию: звук, обычно издаваемый лисьими щенками.  
  
Кора движется ближе к мальчишке.  
  
— Кора, — зовёт Дерек. Его сердце стучит как бешеное. Мальчик вдруг разворачивается, но, споткнувшись и спутавшись в ногах, падает вниз, ударяясь головой. Дерек слышит его болезненный стон. Глаза звереныша закатываются назад, и он теряет сознание.  
  
— Кто он, черт возьми? — требовательно спрашивает девушка, хмурясь.  
  
Человек, думает Дерек. Но сама идея настолько абсурдна, что он не решается её озвучить. Он качает головой и подбирает бессознательного звереныша.  
  


***

  
Мальчик жил с лисами. Он пропитан их запахом. Он выглядит как оборотень, но пахнет лисой. Он очень похож на почти выросших лисьих щенков с его худобой и длинными конечностями.  
  
Не может он быть человеком.  
  
В мире не было людей вот уже как двадцать лет. Последний умер в Нью-Йорке в неволе. Дерек видел фотографию того человека. Все видели… В мире были теории о существовании человеческих колоний и поселений где-то в диких местностях, но их выдвигали оборотни, верившие в похищения инопланетянами и йети, так что Дерек никогда не воспринимал их всерьез. Часть его оплакивала потерю человечества — почему бы не спасти, если мы в силах помочь? — но он никогда не верил в существование людей.  
  
Его дядя Питер много говорит об истории цивилизаций и о выживании более приспособленных. «Просто это порядок вещей», — говорит он, но Дерек всегда задумывался: а должно ли быть именно так? Что плохого в чуточке идеализма? Он верит в то, что планета достаточно огромна для разных видов, культур.  
  
«Человечество не исчезло, Дерек», — сказал ему однажды Питер. «Оно лишь изменилось. Мы сделали то же, что и люди сделали с неандертальцами. Мы родились из человечества и, в конце концов, взяли над ним верх. Это естественный отбор».  
  
Но схожесть ДНК с вымершим видом не особо утешает. Дерек знает, что пару веков назад его предками были люди, человеческая история — его наследие. Но есть что-то невыносимо печальное в исчезновении целого вида. И сейчас он не готов опровергнуть мнение всего мира из-за одного лишь нарушителя границ.  
  
Не из-за дефектного оборотня.  
  
— Мам! — зовет Кора, топая по ступеням крыльца. — Мам!  
  
К моменту, когда Дерек подходит к крыльцу с обмякшим телом мальчишки на руках, его мать уже стоит в дверях.  
  
— Дерек? Что происходит? Кто… — глаза Талии расширяются, когда она ловит запах. Женщина в удивлении прикрывает рот, и тогда Дерек понимает, что был прав.  
  
— Мы нашли его в лесу, — говорит Кора. — Он упал, пытаясь сбежать, сильно приложился головой. Что нам с ним делать?  
  
Дерек никогда не видел мать такой растерянной, но, видимо, сегодня день невозможного.  
  
Через секунду Талия пришла в себя:  
  
— В дом, — говорит она, — вниз.  
  
Дереку не требовалось разъяснений, чтобы понять, о какой комнате говорила мать. В подвале у них была большая чистая комната, она была пуста, в ней был только матрас. Практически все в стае пользовались комнатой время от времени. Обычно в подростковом периоде, когда обращение становилось тяжелее контролировать. Или во время течки, когда тело переполняло желание перекинуться в волка и начать погоню, но не за добычей: за парой, чтобы связать*, покрыть. Половое созревание — полный отстой. А необходимость оставаться запертым в подвале с мамой, потому что только она, как Альфа, может тебя вразумить — психологическая травма на всю жизнь. Слава господу, те дни прошли.  
  
Дерек аккуратно кладет мальчика на матрац и разворачивается к матери. Та жестом показывает выйти из комнаты и закрывает дверь.  
  
— Что он? — тихо спрашивает Дерек.  
  
— Как он пахнет?  
  
— Как лисий щенок, — говорит он, — и что-то еще.  
  
— Как человек, — тихо подытоживает Талия.  
  
— Это невозможно.  
  
— Я тоже так считала.  
  


***

  
Мальчик — _лисенок_ — приходит в себя через час. Дерек слышит, как тот всхлипывает и скулит, как он ползает на четвереньках по комнате. Он тявкает пару раз, зовя, а затем затихает в надежде услышать лисий ответ. Стая не отвечает.  
  
Дерек старается не слушать. Он сидит на полу в гостиной и играет в машинки с племянником Джейкобом. Ну, Дерек играет. Джейкоб же наслаждается звуком, который издают машинки, стоит ему ударить их друг о друга.  
  
В течение дня большинство взрослых на работе.  
  
У Дерека каникулы в университете, а Кору отстранили на неделю от занятий в старшей школе — что-то о споре во время урока с преподавателем — так что дома лишь они двое, мама и малыши стаи: Джейкоб и Кэсси. Джейкобу — два, а Кэсси — четыре. Оба они дети Лоры.  
  
— Дядя Дерек? — спрашивает Кэсси, входя в гостиную, в руке у нее бутерброд с арахисовым маслом. — Что это за звук?  
  
— Это лисий щенок, малышка, — отвечает Дерек. Он не думает, что Кэсси знает, что такое человек.  
  
Девочка взбирается на диван, чтобы поесть бутерброд.  
  
— Он грустный.  
  
— Ему больно и страшно, — говорит Дерек.  
  
— Его нужно обнять, — отвечает Кэсси. — Где его стая?  
  
— Я не знаю, — проговаривает Дерек. Он вспоминает стаю лис и думает, сколько же человек провел с ними? Достаточно долго, чтобы вести себя как один из них. Но откуда он появился? И что им с ним делать?  
  


***

  
Алан Дитон — ветеринар. Также он — эмиссар стаи Хейл, и это значит, что Талия ему доверяет. Он приезжает к ним в своей форме, от него слегка веет анестетиком.  
  
— Талия сказала, вы нашли раненое животное, — говорит он, когда Дерек открывает ему дверь.  
  
Позади Дерека слышится голос Талии, спускающейся по лестнице:  
  
— Все немного сложней, Алан.  
  
— Давайте посмотрим на пациента, — пожимает плечами Дитон, направляясь за Хейлами в подвал.  
  
Кора пытается последовать за ними, но Талия ее останавливает.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты приглядывала за детьми.  
  
— Почему Дереку можно помочь?  
  
— Потому что он сильнее тебя, — отвечает мама.  
  
Дитон удивленно вскидывает брови, и Дереку интересно, что тот ожидает увидеть в подвале.  
  
Талия открывает дверь.  
  
Крик лисенка разносится по дому. Это крик животного, загнанного в угол, — испуганного и яростного, — и от него волку Дерека хочется наружу.  
  
Дерек пытается зайти внутрь, когда щенок решает вырваться из заточения. И вот, неожиданно в руках оборотня сопротивляющийся, рычащий звереныш. Дерек пытается его усмирить, но тот выворачивается и вонзает зубы в его предплечье, врезаясь ими в плоть. На мгновение Дерек так удивлен всплеском боли, что почти выпускает лисенка из рук. Позже он будет думать, что инстинкт защитить детей наверху заставил его не ослабить хватку.  
  
— Боже, — шепчет Дитон со шприцом в руке. Он делает зверенышу укол в шею.  
  
Дерек ждет, пока мальчишка перестает дергаться, и отпускает его.  
  
Щенок хнычет и слабо лает, пока успокоительное делает свое дело. Он бродит по подвалу, спотыкаясь, едва переставляя ноги, и даже не замечает, когда Дерек подходит к нему. Оборотень ведет его к матрацу, присаживаясь вместе с ним. Он не сопротивляется, когда лисенок, в попытке пробраться под рукой оборотня, залезает тому на колени.  
  
Дерек гладит звереныша по спутанным волосам и гримасничает, когда его рука измазывается в грязи. Звереныш совсем обмяк в его руках. Он пытается сопротивляться и рычит, когда Дитон начинает осмотр, но все выходит очень вяло.  
  
— Где ты умудрилась найти человека, Талия?  
  
— Его нашли Дерек и Кора, — отвечает женщина, стоя в двери.  
  
— Он совсем одичавший, — говорит ветеринар, и, принюхавшись, спрашивает: — Живет с… _лисами_?  
  
Дерек кивает, смотря, как Дитон исследует мальчишку.  
  
— На его коже слои грязи, которые в итоге вымоются, — говорит он. — Помимо этого, мальчишка не в совсем ужасной форме. Он худой, возможно истощен. Ноги все в мозолях, ступни истоптаны, и кожа на пятках совсем огрубела. Левая лодыжка вывихнута и опухла. На теле полно темных синяков.  
  
Пока седативные действуют, Дитон не упускает возможность почистить щенка. Сначала он достает ножницы и срезает спутанные грязные волосы. Лисенок хнычет и хмурится, пытаясь сосредоточить расфокусированный взгляд. Далее следует ванна. Дитон трет звереныша мягкой губкой. Стекающая с него вода совсем грязная. Затем ветеринар обтирает его антисептиком и каким-то сильно пахнущим средством от вшей и клещей. Когда мальчик оказывается по возможности чист, Дитон занимается его щиколоткой.  
  
— Я дам вам противовоспалительные капли — добавлять в еду, — инструктирует Дитон, — и витаминные добавки. Они со вкусом шоколада, так что проблем возникнуть не должно. Начните его кормить с мелкорубленой говядины или курятины, с рисом. Не давайте ничего тяжелого, иначе ему станет плохо.  
  
Дерек кивает, гладя звереныша по голове. Он выглядит удивительно хрупко и молодо с обстриженной головой.  
  
— Сколько… сколько ему _лет_? — спрашивает Дерек, ведь последний человек умер двадцать лет назад.  
  
Дитон оценивающе смотрит на него:  
  
— Люди — не моя специализация, но он явно подросток. Может, пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет? Тяжело сказать наверняка.  
  
— Значит, шестнадцать лет назад люди все еще жили и плодились? — хмурится Дерек, смотря на лисенка. Это меняет все его знание об истории.  
  
Дитон медленно кивает.  
  
— Видимо, да.  
  
— Возможно, они еще живы, — тихо добавляет Дерек. Этот лисенок — воплощение чуда, но такое болезненно эфемерное.  
  
Дитон начинает собирать свои вещи:  
  
— Всегда ходили слухи о группах людей, выживающих где-то в дикой природе, — говорит он, — но я не верил в них до сегодняшнего дня, — он смотрит на Талию. — Мой совет, если вы желаете его слышать: не придавайте этому огласки.  
  
— Твои советы всегда приветствуется, Алан, — отвечает Талия с улыбкой.  
  
Перед глазами Дерека встает картина лисенка в клетке и множества оборотней, желающих заплатить, чтобы поглазеть на него. Он смотрит на мальчишку и гладит его по голове.  
  
Лисенок смотрит в ответ глазами, полными слез, и Дереку невыносимо жалко его, ведь он даже не в состоянии понять, что с ним происходит.


	2. Chapter 2

\- _Что_ у нас в подвале? - громко спрашивает Питер.  
  
В такие моменты Дерек очень рад, что его мать - Альфа.  
  
\- Человек, - говорит Талия будничным тоном. - Кора и Дерек нашли его в лесу. Он ранен и совсем одичал, - продолжает она, скользя взглядом по всем сидящим за столом. - И это не та информация, которую можно выносить из дома, - тон Альфы не меняется. Ей это и не нужно. Ее слова - закон. Даже детям это понятно.  
  
Стол в обеденной Хейлов вмещает до тридцати оборотней. В особняке обычно проживает около двадцати членов семьи. Дальние родственники и остальные члены стаи живут в Бикон Хиллз, но близкая родня находится под одной крышей. В доме не так тесно, как это звучит. Резиденция Хейлов достаточно велика. А может, они просто привыкли.  
  
Сидя за столом, Дерек думает о лисенке: не страшно ли ему одному в подвале? После того как Дитон ушёл, он отнес в комнату одеяла. Одним накрыл дрожащего мальчишку, а другие положил на пол рядом с матрасом. И теперь он переживает, ведь мальчишка знает свои руки только в качестве лап и не сможет толком управиться с большими сложёнными одеялами.   
  
В подвале ещё и холодно. Дерек помнит, что читал когда-то о том, что у людей температура тела ниже, чем у оборотней. А ведь зверёныш казался ему холодным, еще когда он нёс того в подвал. Ладно, судя по всему, он провёл зиму голым в лесу и уже несколько лет жил подобным образом, но ведь сейчас он напуган и в шоке, и рядом с ним нет ни одного члена стаи.   
  
\- А что такое человек? - громко спрашивает Нэйт, нарушая воцарившуюся в комнате тишину.   
  
Отец Нэйта, Уильям, даёт сыну булочку в надежде отвлечь. Это не срабатывает. Нэйту - шесть, и он очень любопытный.   
  
\- Что такое человек, тетя Талия? - снова спрашивает мальчик.   
  
\- Это как единорог! - счастливо кричит его близняшка Сара.   
  
\- Никакой это не единорог! - злится на близнецов Мэтти, двенадцатилетний братишка Дерека.   
  
Ужин в стае никогда не бывает тихим. Дерек научился не обращать внимания на не редкие распри за столом.   
  
\- Человек, - говорит Талия детям, - выглядит точно также как и мы. Но он не может обращаться, поэтому у него есть только _одна_ форма.   
  
Мэтти согласно хмыкает. Нэйт и Сара видно сомневаются.   
  
Дерек выходит из-за стола и идёт на кухню. Он соскребает остатки ужина с тарелки в ведро для куриц - новый проект тети Клэр - и загружает посудомоечную машину. Затем он вытаскивает из холодильника вареную говядину с рисом и греет порцию для лисенка.   
  
Он внимательно читает инструкцию на противовоспалительных каплях. На оборотнях все быстро заживает, Дерек не знает о дозировке медикаментов ровным счетом ничего. Он не хочет случайно устроить человеку передозировку. Он дважды проверяет лекарства, прежде чем понимает, что не один на кухне: Алекс видимо последовал за ним. Дерек вопросительно вскидывает брови.  
  
\- Мама сказала я могу дать человеку вещи, если ты сможешь его одеть, - объясняется Алекс.   
  
Дерек оглядывает брата с ног до головы. Алексу хоть и тринадцать, но он очень высокий, а лисенок к тому же и тощий, так что вещи Алекса должны были подойти.   
  
\- Хорошо. Только выбери что-нибудь простое, без пуговиц и замков. Спортивные штаны?  
  
Алекс кивает в ответ и поднимается в комнату за вещами.   
  
Дерек вытаскивает из холодильника бутылку воды и думает, знает ли мальчишка, как пить из бутылки. Вместо этого он наливает воду в глубокую миску и слушает разговоры в обеденной, не удосуживаясь напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать слова. Ему нравится слушать ритм. Тихие переговоры взрослых, более высокие тона детей - всё вместе это звук стаи, дома и семьи. Дерек всегда скучает по стае, пока находится в колледже.  
  
Алекс быстро возвращается с парой спортивных штанов, разношенным свитером и носками. Дерек разрешает Алексу пойти с ним в подвал и слышит, как быстро колотится сердце мальчишки. Он немного волнуется.  
  
\- Мама сказала, что никому нельзя спускаться туда кроме тебя и Дитона. Он опасен?  
  
\- Он напуган, - говорит Дерек брату. - И он дикий. Он меня укусил, - укус уже полностью зажил, но Дерек не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё пострадал.  
  
\- Мэтью говорит, что у людей тупые зубы.  
  
\- Откуда Мэтти знает? – дразнясь, спрашивает Дерек.  
  
Алекс улыбается:  
  
\- Так говорится в одной из его научных книг.  
  
\- Ну, в тот момент они не показались мне тупыми, – говорит Дерек. – Закрой дверь сразу же, хорошо?  
  
Он скользит в комнату в подвале, и Алекс сразу же закрывает за ним дверь. У Хейла нет проблем с виденьем в темноте, но лисёнок, кажется, ничего не видит. Он больше не спит и сидит, забившись в угол. Его тело подрагивает, а сердце колотится, словно отбойный молоток.  
  
\- Помнишь меня? - спрашивает Дерек тихим тоном.  
  
Лисёнок в ответ издает дрожащий рык.  
  
Дерек ставит воду и еду на пол, наблюдая за тем, как лисёнок подозрительно поднимает голову и качается из стороны в сторону, будто пытаясь уловить и распознать запах еды. Оборотень подходит ближе к матрацу, лежащему на полу, а лисёнок снова рычит и глубже вдавливается в угол. Дерек тянется к стопке одеял, встряхивает их одно за другим, оставляя на матрасе.  
  
Когда он заговаривает, тон его голоса спокоен и тих.  
  
\- Откуда ты? Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по стае. Я знаю, что тебе страшно, но ты ведь ненастоящий лисёнок, да?   
  
Дерек не ждёт ответа. Он просто хочет, чтобы лисёнок привык к звуку его голоса. А также он не хочет нагружать его своим присутствием.  
  
\- Окей, теперь тебе должно быть удобнее. Я не собираюсь сегодня пытаться надеть на тебя вещи. У меня предчувствие, что не получится, я прав? Так что давай попробуем в следующий раз. А пока у тебя есть еда, вода, твои одеяла.  
  
Щурясь, лисёнок смотрит в его сторону, пока Хейл отходит к двери.  
  
\- Никто не собирается делать тебе больно, - говорит Дерек. Он знает, что лисёнок его не понимает, но у него такое ощущение, что подобное нужно говорить в любом случае. - Все будет хорошо. Мы о тебе позаботимся.  
  
Лисёнок скулит, сжимаясь.   
  
Дереку жаль, что нет никакого способа заставить мальчишку понять его, но он знает, что ничего кроме времени не поможет. А пока лисенку придётся перетерпеть весь этот стресс.   
  
\- Всё хорошо, - бубнит Дерек, открывая дверь и выходя наружу. - С тобой все будет хорошо, - он закрывает дверь и запирает её за собой.  
  


***

  
После того как детей отправили делать домашнее задание по своим комнатам, Дерек находит маму и Питера в библиотеке. Библиотека принадлежала его дедушке, и иногда Дереку кажется, что в воздухе до сих пор витает густой аромат табака и турецкого яблочного чая, так любимых его дедом. Талия сидит за столом, её лицо освещает свет монитора ноутбука. Питер сидит в одном из кресел-качалок с книгой на коленях.  
  
\- Как он? - спрашивает Талия.  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами и садится на стул рядом с Питером.  
  
\- Также.  
  
\- И что вы собираетесь с ним делать? - спрашивает Питер, приподнимая бровь.  
  
Дерек бросает взгляд на мать.  
  
\- Честно говоря, Питер, - неуверенно говорит Талия, закрывая ноутбук, - я не знаю. Многое зависит от того, сможем ли мы... - не зная, как закончить фразу, альфа вздыхает.   
  
\- _Приручить_ его? – ехидно помогает Питер.  
  
\- Помочь ему, - уверенно говорит Талия.  
  
\- Из того, что говорит Кора, я понял, что он даже не может прямо ходить.  
  
\- Он ранен, - говорит Дерек. – Наверное, поэтому не может. Может, когда его лодыжка заживёт, у него получится.  
  
Ему хочется верить, что лисенок сможет стать человеком, даже если он сам не совсем знает, что значит быть им.   
  
Быть _личностью_ , - думает Дерек, - даже если он не может обращаться.   
  
Так Талия объяснила концепт человека детям, но Дерек знал, что человек - это нечто большее. Люди были доминирующим видом тысячи лет. Они строили цивилизации. И Дереку кажется, что определять человечество отличием от оборотней неправильно и нечестно.  
  
Ему хочется знать, откуда пришел лисёнок, и есть ли те, кто ищет его. Ему хочется знать, на что тот способен и сможет ли он быть настоящим человеком.  
  
Талия смотрит на него.  
  
\- Я не спросила у тебя, Дерек. Ты хочешь этим заниматься?  
  
\- Чем именно?  
  
\- Заботиться о человеке, - отвечает Талия. – По крайней мере, пока не вернёшься в колледж.  
  
\- Да, - не задумываясь, отвечает он.  
  
\- Хах, - издает с улыбкой Питер. - Готов поспорить, теперь ты жалеешь, что не нашёл себе подработку.  
  
Дерек хмыкает. Делать дорогой кофе для бесконечной линии козлов-покупателей в магазине тёти Эми или рисковать подхватить вшей от лисёнка? Дерек работал в кофе-шопе во время прошлых каникул и, черт возьми, нет. Никогда больше. Дерек и сфера обслуживания не могут находиться в одном предложении. Он бросает на Питера тяжелый взгляд.  
  
Питер ухмыляется и перелистывает страницу в книге.  
  
\- Я не прошу Дерека заняться этим, потому что у него нет работы, - говорит альфа. - Я прошу его, потому что увидела, что мальчик ему отвечает.  
  
Вскинув бровь, Дерек думает, не о том ли разе говорит мама, когда лисёнок под действием успокоительного забрался к нему на колени. Потому что Дерек уверен, что то было лишь из-за седативных.  
  
\- Я прошу тебя, - негромко говорит Талия, встречаясь взглядом с сыном, - потому что ты мой первый выбор.  
  
\- Я хочу, мама, - слабо улыбается Дерек. Он уже чувствует себя ответственным за лисёнка, но больше всего просто хочет быть рядом, когда тот перестанет бояться. Он хочет видеть тот момент, когда лисёнок станет человеком. - Я хочу помочь ему.  
  
Питер закатывает глаза, но его мама улыбается, и Дерек чувствует прилив гордости.  
  


***

  
В первую ночь Дерек лежит в кровати, слушая звуки паники и беспокойства, доносящиеся из подвала и жалея о том, что не может сейчас быть рядом и как-то убедить лисёнка в том, что он в безопасности.  
  


***

  
Утром комната в подвале в полнейшем бардаке.  
  
Матрас, одеяла и вещи Алекса мокрой скомканной кучей валяются на полу. В углу комнаты лужица мочи, но все мокрое от воды, пролитой из миски. Лисенок опять сидит, забившись в угол и трясясь еще сильнее, чем вчера. И Дерек вспоминает о дрожащих птенцах, которых находил время от времени, выпавшими из гнезд: их сердца слишком быстро стучали в грудных клетках.  
  
\- Черт, - говорит Дерек, подступая к мальчишке.  
  
Тот рычит и вдавливается в стену. Он обнажает зубы.  
  
\- Позволь помочь. Я просто помогу согреться, ладно?  
  
Только вот человек не может понять ничего из того, что говорит оборотень.  
  
Он подступает к мальчишке ближе, и тот по-своему лает на него. Дерек сдается и идет наверх звонить Дитону.   
  
В ожидании Дитона, Дерек сидит на верхней ступеньке, ведущей в подвал, и с тоской слушает скулеж, доносящийся из комнаты.   
  
Наверху стая потихоньку просыпается. Дерек слышит, как скрипят половицы, как кто-то бубнит себе под нос, звук открывающихся кранов. И совсем скоро Тетя Клер и Тетя Эми спускаются вниз, держась за руки словно молодожены, хотя прошло уже пятнадцать лет.   
  
\- Доброе утро, Дер, - говорит Клер, проходя мимо него. Она прислушивается и с сочувствием цокает языком.  
  
\- Доброе, - отвечает Дерек, смотря, как тети уходят на кухню, чтобы начать готовить завтрак.  
  
Дитон вскоре прибывает. Он добавляет пару капель в очередную чашку воды, которую Дерек относит вниз, также оставляя ее на полу. Пару минут спустя они слышат, как лисенок на четвереньках подкрадывается к миске, принюхиваясь. Он шумно пьет, и еще через пару минут его дыхание становится ровным и глубоким, сердечный ритм замедляется. Он засыпает.  
  
\- Проблема в том, - начинает Дитон, обтирая мальчишку, - мы не можем поступать так каждый день или каждый раз, стоит ему помочиться.   
  
Дерек выносит мокрую постель наружу:  
  
\- Если у вас есть предложения, я весь во внимании, - бурчит Дерек. – Мне кажется, он слишком большой, чтобы застилать ему пол газетой.  
  
\- Он не животное, Дерек, - говорит Дитон, стоит Дереку вернуться со шваброй. – Ему нужно напомнить об этом.  
  
Только вот Дерек не знает, как это сделать.  
  
Он достает свежее постельное белье, немного своих старых вещей, и относит все вниз. Матрас нужно будет высушить на солнце, так что сегодня лисенок обойдется одеялами.   
  
Пока лисенок спит под действием успокоительного, Дитон и Дерек одевают его. Спортивные штаны, футболка и носки. Кожа мальчишки кажется очень холодной на ощупь. Дерек пытается растереть его руки. Обращенным в волка ему было бы проще согреть мальчишку, но он был уверен, что лисенок больше будет бояться Дерека-волка, чем Дерека-оборотня. Он решает окутать лисенка как можно большим количеством одеял.  
  
И затем, когда Дитон уезжает, Дерек сидит на полу в подвале, говоря со спящим мальчишкой обо всем и ни о чем.  
  
Лисенок просыпается медленно. С бритой головой глаза лисенка выделяются на лице и кажутся очень большими. Он пахнет мылом и антисептиком. Он хмурится, борясь с сонливостью, непонимающе дергает футболку и штаны, раскрывая глаза еще шире. А затем пытается стряхнуть их с себя.   
  
\- Нет, - говорит Дерек.  
  
Лисенок замирает, оглядываясь на оборотня.  
  
Дерек понимает, что тот не замечал его до этого момента. Он старается говорить тихо.  
  
\- В них тебе не будет холодно, хорошо? Они мягкие.  
  
Мальчишка выпутывается из одеял, пиная их, и возвращается в угол. Он тяжелым взглядом буравит Дерека, порыкивая.  
  
Тогда Дерек пробует новую тактику: он поворачивается к мальчишке спиной, игнорируя того.  
  
Лисенок снова рычит. А Дерек продолжает не обращать на него внимания.  
  
Оборотень не уверен, сколько времени это занимает – наверху уже закончили завтракать, и все разошлись по школам и работам – но, в конце концов, мальчишка фыркает, звуча скорее раздраженно, чем испуганно, и медленно перебирается на одеяла, считая их своей территорией.   
  
Еще некоторое время спустя лисенок засыпает в паре метров от Дерека.  
  
Оборотню это кажется победой.


	3. Chapter 3

На третий день лисенок привыкает к присутствию Дерека. Он сидит на матрасе и наблюдает за Хейлом, пока тот читает. Иногда Дерек читает вслух, и лисенок издает звуки, обозначающие его любопытство: выглядит так, будто они общаются, хотя и не понимают друг друга. Дерек приносит пару игрушек Джейкоба: машинку, мяч и плюшевого медвежонка. Лисенок обнюхивает их, а затем игнорирует.  
  
Проводя весь день с лисенком, Дереку удается выучить язык его тела. Мальчишка начинает ерзать, стоит ему захотеть пописать. В первый раз лисенок мочится в спортивные штаны и не дает Дереку подойти достаточно близко, чтобы у того получилось их снять. Во второй раз Дерек распознает знаки и пытается подтолкнуть мальчишку к ведру в углу комнаты. Хейлу не важно, воспользуется ли тот ведром: если удастся приучить звереныша использовать хотя бы одно и то же место, это уже будет победа. Лисенок, конечно же, упирается, рычит и мочится под себя; а Дерек боится, что вся его работа пошла насмарку. Но тот подбирается ближе, стоит Дереку снова начать читать вслух. Когда лисенок пытается выбраться из штанов, Дерек ему не мешает. Лисенку удается стянуть их до бедер, но дальше никак. Он долго борется с вещью, но в итоге, запыхавшись, падает на матрац.  
  
Дерек спрашивает:  
  
— Позволишь тебе помочь?  
  
Звереныш подозрительно на него смотрит.  
  
Дерек хватает штанину, лисенок рычит, но не дергается, тогда оборотень продолжает тянуть, освобождая костлявую ногу мальчишки.  
  
— Вот так, — говорит Дерек, — вот так снимают штаны.  
  
С высвобожденной ногой мальчишке легче стряхнуть с себя нежеланную вещь и укутаться в одеяла.  
  
— Ладно, нет штанам, — говорит Дерек, кидая свернутые в шар штаны в сторону двери. — По крайней мере, пока ты не научишься с ними обращаться, да?  
  
Лисенок издает звук, похожий на согласие.  
  
На обед Дерек добавляет морковь к курице с рисом.  
  
Лисенок не какое-то глупое животное. После того случая с седативным в воде, он выучил урок. Теперь он обнюхивает воду с едой, порыкивая. Недовольный, слушая громкое урчание своего желудка, лисенок все же пихает курицу с рисом в рот. Наевшись, он вновь прячется в своих одеялах, наблюдая за Дереком сквозь полузакрытые глаза.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, — говорит Дерек, — это книга об эстетической теории архитектуры. Не совсем подходящая литература на ночь. — Дерек читает вслух пару строк, а затем захлопывает книгу. — Сейчас вернусь.  
  
Он поднимается в комнату Кэсси и берет книжку с картинками. Мальчишка, наверное, уже устал от разглядывания четырех стен. Он останавливается в своей комнате, беря чистую пару спортивных штанов.  
  
Когда он открывает дверь, лисенок настораживается, но не пугается.  
  
— Вот эта, — говорит Дерек, показывая книгу, — сказка о маленькой девочке, которая пошла гулять в лес. Думаю, тебе понравится. Здесь много картинок.  
  
Он садится на краю матраса, прекрасно понимая, что это территория лисенка. Тот ворчит и хмурится, но не прячется в угол, как сделал бы раньше. Он насторожен, но немного расслабляется, стоит Дереку начать читать, даже вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на то, что показывает ему Дерек. В конце концов он подползает ближе, и сердце Хейла пропускает удар, когда он чувствует обнаженное бедро, прижатое к своему. Если бы ему захотелось, он бы мог приобнять эти хрупкие плечи. Но вместо этого он продолжает читать и показывать что-то на картинках. Лисенок издает любопытные звуки, и Дерек благодарен тому времени, что потратил на чтение книжек малышам стаи.  
  
Он читает книжку зверенышу три раза. К середине четвертого раза лисенок лежит, свернувшись калачиком рядом с Дереком, его голова на бедре у оборотня. Дерек гладит его обритую макушку, не обращая внимания на недовольное рычание.  
  
— Ты просто упрямый, — уверенно говорит Дерек. — Ты же был в стае. Тебе хочется прикосновений.  
  
Лисенок морщит нос, пока Дерек гладит его по голове, но не отступает. И вскоре его большие карие глаза закрываются, и он проваливается в сон.  
  
А Дерек продолжает гладить его по голове.  
  
Не так он представлял свои каникулы. Думал, что проведет время со стаей, подготовится к новому семестру, проведет пару дней, уставившись в Netflix. Но он совсем не мог представить, что будет сидеть в подвале с одичавшим человеческим мальчишкой, читая ему детские книжки и думая, как бы приучить того к туалету.  
  
Он смотрит на спящего на своих коленях лисенка и думает, сколько доверия ему удалось заслужить за три дня, проведенных рядом. Лисенку нужен контакт, и Дерек сейчас его единственный вариант. Но Хейл надеется, что, помимо этого, мальчишка понимает, что Дерек никогда не причинит ему зла.  
  


***

  
Это традиция стаи Хейл — по воскресеньям ходить на озеро. С корзинками, наполненными для пикника, детьми, укутанными в зимнюю одежду, стая идет в лес. Сегодня Дерек не идет с ними. Вместо этого он ждет, пока звуки стаи не исчезают, и идет в подвал, чтобы открыть дверь комнаты лисенка.  
  
Тот пахнет тревогой. Запах очень густ и остр, но немного смягчается, стоит Хейлу зайти внутрь. Мальчишка выглядывает из-под одеял, переводя взгляд с лица Дерека на его пустые руки.  
  
— Сегодня пообедаем снаружи, — говорит оборотень, протягивая зверенышу руку.  
  
Человек принюхивается и ворчит.  
  
— Еда снаружи, — повторяет Дерек, — но сначала штаны.  
  
За прошедшие дни лисенок успел привыкнуть к прикосновениям Дерека, но ему совсем не нравится, когда его заставляют подняться на ноги и надеть штаны. Он щелкает зубами и будто огрызается, но не всерьез. А когда Дерек, наконец, надевает на него штаны, внимательно следит за тем, как оборотень показывает процедуру снятия и натягивания пояса штанов.  
  
— Видишь, все просто. Штаны опускаются и поднимаются.  
  
Лисенок, засунув большие пальцы за резинку штанов, опускает их вниз.  
  
— Вот, а теперь вверх.  
  
Мальчишка злобно пялится на Хейла и пытается стряхнуть штанины вниз.  
  
— Нет, — строго говорит Дерек, натягивая вещицу на место. — Штаны остаются на месте, и тогда мы пойдем есть.  
  
 _Еда_. Это слово лисенок запомнил. Услышав его, он внимательно смотрит на дерековы руки, мол, «где?».  
  
— Снаружи, — объясняет Дерек, открывая ему дверь. — Пошли.  
  
Лисенок пробирается вслед за ним, вслух издавая свое беспокойство и подозрение. Дерек поднимается по лестнице очень медленно, периодически останавливаясь, дабы проверить, что человек следует за ним. Мальчишка держится на ногах увереннее, чем пару дней назад. Он все еще аккуратно ступает, стараясь не нагружать ушибленную лодыжку, но очевидно, что большой боли он не испытывает.  
  
Мальчишка останавливается на самой верхней ступени.  
  
— Все в порядке, — говорит Дерек, ведя того на кухню. — Здесь никого нет. Только мы. Ты же хочешь есть, да? Там много еды, — глаза лисенка с надеждой расширяются. — Давай.  
  
Стоит им зайти на кухню, лисенок вздергивает нос и втягивает запах. Дереку интересно, что может учуять человек. Он знает, что человеческие чувства восприятия не так обострены, как у оборотней, но уверен, что кухня стала новым любимым местом лисенка. В хлебнице лежит буханка домашнего хлеба, на столешнице у окна стоит ваза с фруктами, а рядом, немного в углу, стоят банки с печеньем. Для мальчишки это, должно быть, рай.  
  
Дерек открывает холодильник, доставая контейнер с курицей и рисом. Лисенок тычется Дереку в бок, облизывая губы.  
  
— Погоди, мне нужно сначала подогреть, — говорит Дерек.  
  
Лисенок недовольно скулит, тычась Дереку головой в плечо.  
  
— Не надо, — строго говорит Дерек. — Тебе не понравится есть это холодным.  
  
Это, возможно, неправда, но от мальчишки не убудет подождать тридцать секунд, пока обед разогревается в микроволновке. Хотя разбитое выражение на лице человека твердит об обратном.  
  
— Ой, да прекрати, — просит Дерек, вытаскивая контейнер и выкладывая обед в тарелку. — Ты в силах потерпеть минутку.  
  
Все время, пока его обед разогревается, лисенок очень внимательно наблюдает за процессом. Затем Дерек ставит тарелку с приборами на стол, отодвигая стул, и указывает на него лисенку пригласительным жестом: тот в ответ одаривает Хейла непонимающим взглядом.  
  
— Вот так, — показывает Дерек, отставляя другой стул и усаживаясь на него рядом.  
  
Лисенок очень внимательно смотрит то на Дерека, то на стул, то на тарелку с обедом. В итоге он запрыгивает на стул с ногами, усаживаясь на корточки, а затем буквально запихивает голыми руками еду в рот.  
  
— Достаточно близко, — улыбается Дерек.  
  
Лисенок с любопытством смотрит на него, а затем концентрируется на поедании риса с курицей. Закончив, он облизывает ладонь, а затем с надеждой смотрит на пустую тарелку.  
  
— Скоро тебе можно будет больше, — обещает оборотень, поднимается со стула и идет к кухонной двери, ведущей во двор. Распахнув ее, Дерек видит, что за нею для лисенка не просто крыльцо, задний двор с курятником или лес, там — _свобода_. Дерек слышит, как учащается его сердцебиение, и тело пульсирует энергией.  
  
Дерек хочет, чтобы лисенок вышел на улицу. Он хочет дать понять, что человек не в заточении. Но ему также хочется, чтобы тот понял, что его место не в лесу, а в доме, где тепло и безопасно. Что даже если он выйдет наружу, ему придется вернуться, ведь лисенок не дикое животное.  
  
Дерек возвращается к столу, держась между лисенком и дверью. Он берет овсяное печенье из одной из банок и протягивает его лисенку. Тот раскрывает рот и кусает печенье.  
  
— Вкусно, да? — спрашивает Дерек. — Тетя Эми делает самые вкусные печенья в Бикон Хиллз. Кексы и выпечку тоже, но давай не будем приучать тебя к сладкому?  
  
Лисенок издает урчащий звук, и Дерек принимает его за согласие. Человек смачно жует печенье, не обращая внимания на сыплющиеся крошки. Его взгляд вновь мелькает к двери.  
  
Дерек вытаскивает еще одно печенье и, выставив его напоказ, выходит из кухни, медленно переступая порог. День был прохладным, воздух — свежим и чистым. Дерек мог учуять запах хвои, дыма далеко разведенного костра, кур и почти выветрившийся мускусный запах лис где-то вдали. Запах старый, его почти не слышно. Лисы ушли. Дерек испытывает смесь облегчения, стыда и грусти. Знает ли человек, что лисы его бросили?  
  
Лисенок следует за ним, его взгляд сосредоточен на печенье. Дерек спускается по крыльцу и ступает на землю. Мальчишка вторит ему, немного беспокоясь. Хейл отламывает кусочек печенья и награждает человека. Ему хочется помочь человеку сделать выбор остаться по своему желанию, а не бросаться прочь из-за попавшегося шанса. И если для этого ему придется воспользоваться подкупом, так тому и быть. У него есть всего две недели перед возвращением в Стэнфорд. Две недели, чтобы убедить лисенка в том, что он не просто заперт внутри здания, а что дом Хейлов и его _дом._  
  
Лисенок отвлекается на кур и ковыляет к курятнику. Он оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что Дерек рядом. Тот улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
— Это курицы тети Клэр, — говорит он. — Мы не будем пробираться внутрь и есть их, хорошо?  
  
По крайней мере, пока не общиплем их и не приготовим.  
  
Лисенок внимательно на них смотрит, скручивая пальце в ограждении металлической сетки. Он немного трясет ее.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Дерек. — Это не еда.  
  
Ему очень не нравится, как мальчишка облизывает губы.  
  
Спустя какое-то время лисенок тянет резинку штанов вниз и почти наворачивается в попытке избавиться от злосчастной одежды. Дерек хохочет, когда понимает, зачем мальчишке снимать штаны.  
  
— Все-все, — говорит оборотень, — поговорим о более приемлемых местах для справления нужды позже, потому что _мы не писаем на куриц._  
  
Невезучие птицы в ответ недовольно кудахчут.  
  
Лисенок еще не закончил, поэтому он присаживается рядом с кучей сухих листьев, и, окей, — это немного «фу», но зато Дереку не придется все это отстирывать с одежды и оттирать с пола, да? Маленькая, но победа.  
  
— Молодец, — хвалит он человека и дает ему еще один кусок печенья.  
  
Он идет обратно домой, подманивая лисенка печеньем. Тот послушно следует за ним, и когда они оказываются внутри, человеческий мальчишка получает оставшееся печенье. Дерек закрывает дверь, и лисенка это, кажется, не беспокоит. Он позволяет Дереку погладить себя по голове и даже издает звук, похожий на урчание.  
  
Дерек в этот раз приманивает мальчишку в подвал яблоком. Тот прямиком направляется в свое гнездо из одеял.  
  
— Хорошо, увидимся утром, — прощается Дерек. Он в очередной раз гладит мальчишку по голове, и тот трется ею в ответ. — Спокойной ночи, маленький лис.  
  
Лисенок сворачивается клубком, прижимая яблоко к груди.  
  


***

  
Среди ночи Дерека будит крик лисы.  
  
Нет, _Лисенка._  
  
Он выпутывается из постели, торопясь выйти из комнаты. В доме включается свет, двери спален открываются и закрываются. Джейкоб начинает плакать.  
  
— Дер? — спрашивает Лора, идя в детскую, чтобы успокоить сына.  
  
— Сейчас, — бубнит брат в ответ.  
  
— Мамочка! — зовет из одной из детских спален Кэсси. — Мамочка!  
  
Дерек трет лицо руками, спускаясь. Боже, лисенок поднял на уши весь дом, и теперь дети боятся.  
  
— Надень намордник на своего щенка, Дерек! — злясь, психует Малия, стоит Дереку миновать ее комнату.  
  
Дерек игнорирует кузину и торопится вниз. Он включает свет в подвале, почти сбегая по лестнице вниз, и открывает дверь в комнату как можно быстрее. Лисенок, скорчившись, лежит, забившись в углу.  
  
В воздухе стоит запах крови.  
  
— Эй, — зовет Дерек, — что такое? Что случилось?  
  
Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы человек мог ответить.  
  
Лисенок скулит и хнычет, поворачивая лицо к Дереку.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — зовет оборотень, тяжело опускаясь на матрас. Лисенок ползет к нему, скуля. Его руки в крови. — Что случилось? Иди ко мне, все хорошо.  
  
Лисенок забирается к Дереку на колени и тычется ему лицом куда-то под руку. Хейл успокаивающе его гладит. Немного погодя, он тянется за одеялом, накрывая их обоих.  
  
Тогда он замечает дверь. Она вся в крови, и желудок Дерека скручивает от мысли, что лисенок расцарапал о нее пальцы в кровь.  
  
Сначала ему страшно, потому что думает, что все его вина. Он показал мальчишке кусочек свободы слишком рано. Но потом его осеняет. Не к свободе рвался человек. Если бы он хотел на волю, то не успокоился бы так быстро в объятиях Дерека.  
  
Он кричал не из-за заточения.  
  
Он звал _Дерека._


	4. Chapter 4

Дерек просыпается, когда дверь в подвал открывается. Он инстинктивно прижимает лисенка, спящего у него на груди, ближе.  
  
— Завтрак, — тихо зовет Талия.  
  
Дерек не мог поверить, что проспал звуки того, как все собирались на работу и в школу.  
  
— Извини за вчерашнюю ночь.  
  
— Не твоя вина, — говорит Талия. Ее взгляд останавливается на человеке. — И не его вина тоже. Я позвонила Дитону. Он скоро приедет.  
  
Дерек кивает и зевает. Талия аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Дерек аккуратно снимает с себя левую руку лисенка, пальцами которой тот сжимал его футболку, и смотрит на нее. Пальцы щенка оцарапаны и воспалены, кожа на них вымазана сухой кровью. На двух пальцах нет ногтей. Мальчишка что-то сонно мурлычет себе под нос, тогда Дерек кладет его ладонь себе на грудь. Лисенок снова сжимает ткань футболки.  
  
Дерек закрывает глаза, слушая спокойный ритм человеческого сердца, и, кажется, начинает дремать. Когда он снова просыпается, мальчишка смотрит на него большими глазами янтарного цвета.  
  
— Доброе утро, — бубнит Дерек.  
  
Лисенок издает звук в ответ и трется щекой о грудь Хейла.  
  
— Завтрак, — говорит ему Дерек. — Еда.  
  
Мальчишка вскакивает на ноги, переводя возбужденный взгляд с Дерека на дверь. Дерек поднимается вслед за ним и протягивает ему руку. Лисенок вопросительно смотрит на жест.  
  
— Вот, — говорит оборотень и подступает ближе. Он аккуратно берет руку человека в свою, тот корчит мордочку от боли, но не протестует. Дерек медленно ведет его наверх по лестнице.  
  
Весь прогресс летит псу под хвост, стоит человеку увидеть Дитона, сидящим за столом. Он выдергивает руку у Дерека и начинает рычать, обнажая свои человеческие клыки.  
  
— Его завтрак в микроволновке, — говорит Дитон, даже не поднимая взгляда на мальчишку. — Я уже добавил седативные.  
  
Дерек немного ненавидит себя за это, но это нужно. Лисенок-то уж точно не позволит Дитону осмотреть его ранения добровольно.  
  
— Еда, — говорит он лисенку. Тот издает рык и недовольный лай. — Еда, — повторяет Дерек, доставая тарелку из микроволновки. Человек подступает ближе, злобно смотря на свой завтрак. Его живот громко урчит, и он недовольно начинает есть. Несколько минут спустя, когда успокоительное начинает действовать и лисенок понимает, что что-то не так, он начинает рычать, бросая дикий полный ненависти взгляд от Дитона к Дереку. Он выглядит так угрожающе, что Дерек почти отступает на шаг, но потом вспоминает, что может сломать человеку спину, даже не вспотев. — Все в порядке, — говорит он. Лисенок злобно смотрит, а затем путается в ногах и шлепается на задницу. Дерек опускается рядом, и лисенок, рыча, взбирается тому на колени. — Знаешь, нам бы не пришлось так делать, если бы ты умел вести себя хорошо, — говорит нежно Хейл. Человек издает недовольный звук, обжигая дыханием горло Дерека.  
  
— Это маленькая доза, — говорит Дитон, вставая и раскрывая сумку. — Достаточно сильная, чтобы он не смог вырваться, но, возможно, будет на пользу, если он увидит, что происходит.  
  
Дерек надеется, что это так. Он гладит рукой дрожащую спину. Им приходится повозиться с тем, как Дитону осмотреть мальчишку. В итоге, Дитон встает за спину Дерека, вытягивая и осматривая руки лисенка из-под рук оборотня. Тот пытается забрать их обратно, но Хейл опускает руки, зажимая человеческие своими.  
  
— Все хорошо, — говорит он, жалея, что не может видеть действия Дитона. — Ты в порядке.  
  
Лисенок недовольно шмыгает носом куда-то в шею Хейла.  
  
— Вот и все, — говорит Дитон, и Дерек отпускает руку лисенка. Тот незамедлительно притягивает к себе правую руку, прожигая взглядом дыры в бинтах на пальцах. — Теперь осмотрим вторую руку.  
  
Лисенок предпринимает попытки сопротивляться, но вскоре понимает, что сил у него не хватает. Он недовольно падает Дереку на грудь и обиженно сопит.  
  
— Все хорошо, — в который раз уверяет Дерек, вытаскивая пальцы лисенка из его рта. — Не жуй бинты, а то доктору Дитону придется надеть на тебя воротник, и это будет выглядеть глупо.  
  
Лисенок недовольно ворчит.  
  
Дерек слышит, как Дитон смеется где-то рядом.  
  
— А теперь мы закончили и со второй рукой. Как его лодыжка?  
  
Дерек отпускает вторую руку, и человек быстро прячет их за спиной, подальше от Дитона.  
  
— Хорошо. Ему становится лучше.  
  
Дитон поднимается и садится за стол. Он внимательно смотрит на человека.  
  
— У тебя с ним отлично получается. Не думал, что он так скоро начнет носить вещи.  
  
Дерек с гордостью гладит мальчишку по голове:  
  
— Он быстро учится.  
  
Это заставляет Дитона улыбнуться:  
  
— Думаю, твоя заслуга в этом тоже есть. Он тебе доверяет.  
  
— Мы идем к этому.  
  
— А как успехи с туалетом?  
  
— И к этому мы придем. Возможно, не скоро.  
  
Лисенок что-то бурчит, и Дерек гладит его по спине.  
  
— Ну, тогда, — говорит Дитон, с широкой улыбкой. Он заглядывает в сумку и достает пакетик. Дерек узнает упаковку. Шоколад. — У меня всегда есть что-нибудь для моих любимых пациентов. Этот случай, конечно же, особенный. Никаких косточек для тебя.  
  
Доктор присаживается рядом и вскрывает упаковку, отламывая кусочек шоколада. Человек поднимает расфокусированный взгляд и принюхивается.  
  
— Не кусайся, — строго говорит Дерек, когда Дитон протягивает шоколад.  
  
Лисенок открывает рот, и Дитон быстро кладет кусочек шоколада. Мальчишка сразу же щелкает зубами, но седативные немного затормозили его действия. А потом его отвлекает новый вкус. Он роняет голову оборотню на плечо, громко причмокивая. Кажется, ему нравится шоколад, но он явно недоволен провалом попытки укуса. Упрямый щенок.  
  
— Думаю, теперь можно проводить осмотры каждые две недели, — говорит Дитон. — Следить за его весом и здоровьем в общем. Конечно, если вас будет что-то беспокоить, или он поранится — я приеду. А на данный момент с ним все в порядке. — Дерек собирается подняться вслед за врачом и вытирает о штанины руки. — Нужна помощь?  
  
— Нет, я справлюсь, — отвечает Дерек. Немного неудобно, но лисенок легкий и цепляется за Дерека как обезьянка, стоит ему понять, что тот движется. Дерек опирается одной рукой о столешницу, поднимая себя и человека. Тот сжимает руками шею оборотня, ногами — его бедра, и прячет лицо в его шее.  
  
— Видимо, да, — улыбается Дитон.  
  


***

  
Когда Дитон уходит, Дерек думает о том, чтобы вернуть лисенка в подвал. Но затем вспоминает, что не проверял почту несколько дней, и его друзья, должно быть, думают, что он пропал. Тогда он относит лисенка наверх и укладывает в свою постель. Лисенок сразу же подтаскивает к себе одеяло и подушки, зарываясь в теплое гнездо.  
  
Дерек садится за стол и включает ноутбук. В почтовом ящике он обнаруживает письмо от старшего брата Патрика. Патрик учится на факультете журналистики в НЮУ, он решил не приезжать на каникулы домой. Вместо этого он проводит каникулы со стаей своей девушки в Новой Зеландии. Фото, которые он присылает, головокружительны. Дерек отвечает, что у него скучные каникулы, он любит проводить время с семьей, но они сводят его с ума. Он не говорит о лисенке, потому что не знает как. Прошла всего неделя, а Дерек уже так привык к человеку, что иногда забывает о том, что его существование такое же невообразимое, как инопланетяне, йети и единороги. К нему также пришла пара писем от друзей и конференций между ними, где все договаривались о месте встречи после каникул. Дерек смотрит на спящего мальчишку в своей кровати и не отвечает. Вместо этого он встает и идет на кухню — приготовить себе поздний завтрак. На кухне он видит маму с Джейкобом на бедре и усаженную за свой стульчик Кэсси с сэндвичем и большим стаканом молока.  
  
Талия была адвокатом до того, как стала Альфой стаи Хейл. Теперь она работает, не выходя из дома. Работа Альфы варьируется от контроля финансов стаи и ее вложений до мелких внутренних споров и редких разборок границ территорий с другими стаями. Не говоря о неоплачиваемой работе нянечкой для Лоры. Дерек не понимает и половины вещей, с которыми приходится разбираться Талии, и он этому рад. Дерек вовсе не альфа-материал, и он это осознает. Лора станет следующей альфой и будет в этом так же хороша, как и их мать.  
  
Талия делает Джейкобу сэндвич.  
  
Дерек переставляет стульчик Джейкоба, усаживает в него племянника, аккуратно пристегивая, и ждет, пока мама отдаст малышу сэндвич.  
  
— Я, кажется, еще не хочу возвращаться в Стэнфорд, — быстро бубнит Дерек. Он вроде бы сомневался, но теперь, проговорив мысль вслух, был уверен, что это правильное решение. — Я могу взять академ на семестр.  
  
— Из-за человека? — мягко спрашивает Талия.  
  
Отрицать нет смысла.  
  
— Я ему нужен. Двух недель недостаточно.  
  
Талия молчит пару секунд, а затем просто говорит:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
 _Хорошо?_ Дерек уже готовился отстаивать свою точку зрения.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Серьезно, — улыбается Талия.  
  
— И ты согласна? — спрашивает Дерек.  
  
Талия вздергивает бровь:  
  
— А почему бы и нет?  
  
— Ну, потому, что когда Патрик хотел взять академ на год, ты сказала, что выкинешь его из стаи?  
  
Талия убирает масло в холодильник.  
  
— Патрик хотел пропустить год, потому что хотел ездить следом за своей любимой группой во время их гастролей. А ведь это даже не была хорошая группа!  
  
— Они были ужасны, — соглашается с улыбкой Дерек. — Значит, ты серьезно не против?  
  
Талия обнимает сына:  
  
— Да, Дерек, я не против.  
  
Дерек с облегчением обнимает маму в ответ.  
  


***

  
В тот день Дерек показывает лисенку унитаз.  
  
Лисенок смотрит на унитаз, затем на Дерека, даруя тому взгляд «что это за хрень?». А так как мальчишка выпил большой стакан воды, предложенной ему Дереком, оборотень знал, что теперь остается только ждать.  
  
В доме шесть ванных комнат, и эта находится в конце коридора второго этажа. Она ближе всех к комнате Дерека. И она маленькая, поэтому ею чаще всего пользуются Дерек, Патрик, когда он дома, Алекс и Мэтти. Здесь есть душевая кабина, унитаз и раковина с полкой, ничего лишнего. По всей видимости, свет тут ужасный, так что озабоченные этим фактом члены семьи — все, кроме Дерека, на самом деле, — сюда не ходят. Так что у Дерека нет проблем с использованием этой ванной комнаты для обучающих целей. Он даже приклеил к двери «Частный Туалет. Не использовать». Последнее, что нужно лисенку, это нежеланные зрители. Дерек уже согласовал это с мамой.  
  
— Это унитаз, — говорит человеку Дерек. — И твоя сегодняшняя задача — использовать его.  
  
Лисенок с жаждой смотрит на воду в унитазе.  
  
— Нет, — строго говорит Дерек, показывая, что для этого стоит пользоваться раковиной. Лисенка впечатляет смеситель, и он играется, толкая ручку в разные стороны, переключая воду. Тетя Клэр, с ее новоявленным консервативным взглядом, убила бы Дерека, узнав, сколько воды они спустили. Лисенок пытается засунуть голову под кран, чтобы попить.  
  
— Нет, — повторяет Дерек, оттягивая мальчишку. Он подставляет под струю стакан и, набрав воды, отдает его лисенку. Тот не справляется и роняет пластиковый стакан, вода разливается на пол. Тогда Дерек набирает стакан еще раз и опять протягивает его лисенку. Тот аккуратно сжимает пальцы на стакане, держа его сильнее, и подносит к губам. Для него это непривычно, осознает Дерек. В дикой природе животные просто лакают воду. Это большой шаг для лисенка. Тот вскидывает стакан наверх: вода течет по его щекам и шее. Он немного удивлен, но, немного опустив стакан, понимает, как нужно пить. Он выпивает все до дна и протягивает стакан обратно Дереку. Его глаза сияют.  
  
— Ты, — говорит Дерек, ставя стакан на раковину, — самый сообразительный человек в мире, да?  
  
Лисенок словно счастливо соглашается, играясь с краном.  
  
— Унитаз, — говорит Дерек лисенку, поворачивая его и немного спуская резинку штанов. Мальчишка резво и с удовольствием стягивает вещицу до колен. Дерек одобрительно кивает. — Думаю, бесполезно просить тебя не забрызгать тут все?  
  
Дерек ставит мальчишку прямо над унитазом, держа его бедра на месте, а когда лисенок заканчивает, оборотень вытирает все туалетной бумагой. Затем он показывает, как смывать.  
  
Человек отпрыгивает назад, стоит унитазу издать спускающий шум. Дерек смеется.  
  
Лисенок издает веселый звук, его глаза блестят, и Дерек понимает, что это своего рода смех.  
  
— Такой умный, — хвалит он и гладит бритую макушку. Лисенок счастливо урчит.  
  


***

  
В ту ночь Дерек сидит с лисенком в подвале во время ужина. Им слышны смех, разговоры, звуки отодвигающихся стульев. Лисенок задирает голову и слушает скорее с любопытством.  
  
— Это моя стая, — говорит ему Дерек. — Твоя тоже.  
  
У людей нет стай, по крайней мере, таких, как у оборотней, но мальчишка жил с лисами, так что должен знать о динамике.  
  
Лисенок слушает и издает урчащий звук. Он с надеждой смотрит на дерековскую тарелку курицы с рисом. Дереку казалось справедливым есть то же, что и человек. Он улыбается и отдает негоднику свою порцию.  
  
После ужина они идут наверх в туалет. Дерек старается не чувствовать себя дискомфортно, пока лисенок смотрит, как он писает. В конце концов, это отличный способ научить. Сходив в туалет, он радостно смывает его трижды.  
  
По дороге обратно они встречают Лору с Джейкобом на бедре. Мальчишка рычит и клеится к стене за спиной Дерека.  
  
— Все в порядке, — говорит Дерек, беря человека за запястье. — Это Лора и Джейкоб.  
  
Джейкоб слюнявит свой кулачок.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Лора. Она протягивает руку, давая лисенку возможность ее понюхать. Она легонько смеется, когда тот облизывает ее ладонь. — Видимо, наш ужин был лучше вашего!  
  
— Он думает животом, — говорит Дерек, гладя мальчишку по голове.  
  
— Я вижу.  
  
Человек вжимается в Дерека, пока Лора с Джейкобом не исчезают из виду.  
  
— Стая, — говорит Дерек. — Наша стая.  
  
Лисенок издает хмыкающий звук и следует за ним в подвал.  
  
Дерек устраивается на матрасе с книжкой в руках, и лисенок ложится рядом. Человек засыпает первым, пряча лицо у Дерека на груди. Дерек обнимает его и слушает тихое дыхание.


	5. Chapter 5

Лисенок обожает купаться. Дерек сначала удивлён, затем облегчен, но в итоге раздражен. Ему настолько нравится купаться, что он отказывается вылезать из ванны: рычит, тявкает, пока Дерек не выключает воду, вытаскивая мальчишку силой. В первый раз человек случайно задевает рукой душ, обливая Хейла с головы до ног ледяной водой. Следующие разы, Дерек уверен, абсолютно не случайны.  
  
— Ты монстр, — говорит ему Дерек. Лисенок издаёт звук, подобный смеху, позволяя Дереку укутать себя пушистым полотенцем.  
  
Избавление от бинтов довольно интересный опыт. Они размокли после душа, поэтому Дерек разрезает их маникюрными ножничками. Он разговаривает с человеком все время, стараясь дать тому понять, что ему ничего не угрожает. Лисенок тянет руки, выгибает шею, лишь бы увидеть, чем там занят Дерек. Оборотень боится его поранить.  
  
— Если будешь сидеть спокойно, — вкрадчиво говорит Хейл, — получишь еду.  
  
Лисенок с надеждой осматривает ванную комнату.  
  
— Не сразу, — успокаивает его Дерек. — Когда мы закончим.  
  
К удивлению Хейла, человек смиренно терпит снятие бинтов. Его пальцы все ещё покрасневшие, но признаков инфекции не видно. Лисенок осматривает свои пальцы, хмыкает и смывает унитаз пару раз, просто играясь.  
  
Тетя Клэр прибьет его, когда придёт счёт за воду.  
  
Кто-то стучит в дверь.  
  
— Дерек? — это Алекс.  
  
— Мы тут заняты, Алекс.  
  
— Но мне нужно в туалет, а все остальные заняты!  
  
— Все?  
  
— Да-а-а!  
  
Дерек вздыхает:  
  
— Входи.  
  
Алекс открывает аккуратно дверь, заглядывая внутрь. Лисенок приклеивается к спине Дерека, с подозрением пялясь на Алекса.  
  
— С-спасибо…  
  
— Погоди, — говорит Дерек, а затем протягивает к братишке руку, чтобы обнять. — Нужно, чтобы он увидел, как я тебя обнимаю, хорошо?  
  
— Но мне нужно в туалет, Дер!  
  
Дерек не обращает внимания на возмущение Алекса, обнимая того, утыкаясь носом в его шею. Алекс пахнет конфетами, картошкой фри и жидкостью для снятия лака. Дерек глубоко вдыхает, потираясь о его шею носом, тогда братишка вздыхает, задирая подбородок.  
  
— Что за цвет?  
  
— А?  
  
— Лак для ногтей. — Дерек чувствует, как подросток краснеет.  
  
— Что-то вроде конфетно-розового.  
  
— Красиво, — говорит ему Дерек. — Не стирай в следующий раз.  
  
Алекс морщит нос.  
  
С начала пубертатного периода ему приходится тяжело, ведь, хоть Алекс и мальчик, его волк — нет. Когда он был ребенком, знаки не особо проявлялись, но после его первой течки Алексу приходится нелегко. Такое случается не часто, и стая помогает, как может, но Алекса все еще достают в школе. Ближе к полнолунию он иногда красит ногти и одалживает блузки Малии. Они ему велики, и вещи Малии не совсем во вкусе Алекса. Дерек хотел отвезти Алекса на шоппинг во время каникул, но это было до появления человека. Может, они могут что-нибудь заказать?  
  
За спиной Дерека лисенок мягко порыкивает.  
  
Алекс напрягается.  
  
— Дер?  
  
— Все в порядке, — говорит старший брат, — ему нужно научиться делиться.  
  
— Отлично, — бубнит Алекс. — Теперь буду ждать, когда он вырвет мне глотку.  
  
Дерек смеется и сжимает пальцы на шее у брата.  
  
— Он мягкий и хрупкий, к тому же у него нет клыков. А ты волк, Алекс.  
  
— Легко тебе говорить, — бормочет Алекс. — Он так выглядит, будто убьет меня во сне.  
  
Дерек немного отступает и берет руку Алекса. Он вытягивает его руку и дает лисенку возможность познакомиться с его запахом. Лисенок принюхивается к предложенным пальчикам, затем нюхает запястье.  
  
— Это Алекс, — говорит Дерек. — Стая.  
  
— Можно теперь пописать? — с надеждой просит подросток. — Пожалуйста?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Дерек и подталкивает человека из комнаты.  
  
Лисенок изворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, чем там занимается Алекс, и начинает скулить, стоит ему осознать, что младший Хейл будет смывать унитаз сам. Он дарит Дереку взгляд, словно тот украл Рождество.  
  
Дерек вздыхает и решает отвлечь человека печеньем.  
  
Это срабатывает.  
  


***

  
В первый раз, когда Дерек отводит лисенка в лес, за пределы их двора, лисенок нервничает. Он лает пару раз, пытаясь услышать лисий ответ, и скулит, не услышав оного. Дерек пытается отвлечь его овсяными печеньями, но лисенок слишком расстроен. Его глаза наполняются слезами, и он грустно зовет свою лисью стаю, и Дерек, кажется, жалеет о решении привести его сюда.  
  
Они идут в определенном направлении. С лодыжки лисенка еще не спала припухлость, но это не мешает ему быстро шагать. Он все поднимает голову и принюхивается, стараясь уловить запах лис, но Дерек знает, что те давно ушли.  
  
— Мне жаль, — он говорит тихо человеку. — Но твое место не с ними.  
  
Лисенок скулит. Он ведет их к старой лисьей норе, вход которой спрятан в корнях старого дуба. Лисенок как-то оживлено тявкает, но Дерек знает, что и там лис нет. Даже сейчас, снаружи их норы, он едва слышит их запах. Лисенок залезает внутрь, но Дерек слишком крупный, поэтому ждет снаружи. Он крошит сухой листок, слушая очередной зов к стае.  
  
— Они ушли, — говорит ему Дерек. — Вылезай.  
  
Лисенок скулит и хнычет.  
  
— Их нет, — повторяет Дерек. — Давай же, у меня есть еда.  
  
Даже упоминание о еде не взбадривает человека. Он вылезает попой вперед из норы, весь покрытый грязью и сухими листьями. Он опускается на холодную землю, абсолютно поникший, смотрит на Дерека своими огромными глазами, словно спрашивая «куда они ушли?».  
  
Дерек ничего не говорит, просто протягивает лисенку печенье. Тот послушно открывает рот, кусая. Половина падает на землю, и лисенок тянется, чтобы поднять, тогда из его руки выпадает что-то. Хейл протягивает руку, чтобы посмотреть.  
  
Мальчишка вдруг щерится, громко щелкает зубами — он готов атаковать. Дерека это удивляет, и он убирает руку назад. Лисенок сначала с подозрением следит за ним, но вскоре расслабляется и продолжает есть печенье. Сокровище, которое он отыскал в норе, лежит у него под попой.  
  
— Хорошо, — успокаивающе говорит Дерек. — Все мое — твое. И все твое — твое.  
  
Лисенок будто соглашается.  
  


***

  
Дерек перестал закрывать дверь в подвал, чтобы лисенок мог выходить оттуда самостоятельно. Когда стая дома, лисенок остается в своем гнезде из одеял. Но как только он слышит, что дом опустел или что все спят, он начинает блуждать. Кухня — первое место назначения. Он научился открывать (поднимать) крышки с банок с печеньем. Также он может открыть холодильник, но пока ему не удается открывать контейнеры. Он решил эту проблему просто: он роняет контейнер на пол, давая тому открыться самому. Обычно лисенок так и ест быстро с пола, пока не приходит Дерек, чтобы все убрать.  
  
Он умен — Дерек это признает.  
  
Лисенку также нравится проводить время в гостиной. Особенно на диване. Там много подушек и пледов, и лисенок их просто обожает. Он обожает закутываться в них, да так, что потом не в силах выбраться сам, поэтому его спасает Дерек.  
  
— Ты идиот, — каждый раз говорит Дерек.  
  
В этот вечер лисенок не хочет идти ни на кухню, ни в гостиную. Он немного на взводе, ему хочется в свою комнату, в свое гнездо из одеял. Дерек следует за ним и делает вид, что не замечает, как человек прячет свое сокровище под матрац.  
  
Каждые пару часов лисенок проверяет, на месте ли оно.  
  
Он липнет к Дереку в поисках успокоения. Даже когда наверху проходит ужин, телевизоры выключаются и все разбредаются по комнатам, лисенок все так же сидит, прижавшись к Хейлу. Дерек гладит его по спине, пока тот вжимается ему в грудь.  
  
Дерек ждет, пока человек заснет, прежде чем достать его сокровище и осмотреть его. Это что-то вроде жетона, который носят солдаты. Он поломан и на нем слой грязи. Цепи, кажется, нет уже давно. Дерек берет его наверх, отмывая на кухне в раковине. На одной стороне изображен какой-то герб или логотип, который Дерек не узнает. На другой — буквы, выбитые черным. Они практически стерлись. Дерек видит выбитое большими буквами СТИЛ. Слово было явно длиннее, не заканчиваясь в месте обрыва.  
  
Он и понятия не имеет, на что смотрит.  
  
По дороге обратно в подвал, Дерек видит свет в библиотеке, думая, что это, должно быть, мама. Он идет к двери, стучась перед тем, как войти.  
  
Внутри сидит Питер с книгой в руках.  
  
— Хэй, — говорит Дерек.  
  
— Хэй, — отвечает Питер. — Думал, ты и твоя маленькая тень давно спите, — говорит он, щурясь в сторону часов. — Черт, неужели уже столько времени.  
  
Дерек присаживается рядом.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это такое?  
  
Питер берет в руки жетон, вертя его в руке.  
  
— Не уверен, — говорит он. — Дай-ка посмотреть. — Он поднимается и идет к ближайшей книжной полке. Его пальцы скользят по многочисленным обложкам, останавливаясь на нужной. Он достает книгу и открывает ее, листая страницы. — Да. Вот оно.  
  
Он возвращается к дивану и показывает страницу Дереку. Дерек смотрит на фото.  
  
— Раньше, еще до их вымирания, людей регистрировали государственные департаменты, — говорит Питер. — Разные жетоны для разных штатов. У твоего человека жетон штата Калифорния. Их еще можно встретить в музее или чьей-нибудь коллекции. Последние сделали где-то пятьдесят лет назад, так что он точно не его.  
  
Не его, но этот жетон мальчишке явно очень дорог.  
  
— А что за буквы?  
  
— Это фамилия, — отвечает Питер. — На одной стороне обозначался штат, на другой фамилия и ID номер. Жаль, что часть с номером отломилась. Можно было бы хотя бы узнать полную фамилию владельца.  
  
— Что случалось с зарегистрированными людьми? — спрашивает Дерек.  
  
Питер пожимает плечами и закрывает книгу.  
  
— Не знаю. Они перестали размножаться, я полагаю, или их остановили, и тогда они вымерли. Не моя сфера знаний, боюсь признать.  
  
Питер преподает Историю Искусств в Стэнфорде, и из-за этого Дерек никогда не берет его классы. Но Питеру все равно хватает наглости и ума критиковать/проверять работы Дерека. К личному непониманию Дерека, Питер является признанным популярным профессором. Дерек представляет, что все студенты, изучающие Историю Искусств, — мазохисты.  
  
— Разве это не странно, — вздыхает Дерек, — все те произведения искусства, об истории которых ты говоришь, были созданы людьми.  
  
Питер слегка наклоняет голову в бок:  
  
— Почему странно? Мы эволюционировали из людей, Дерек. Несколько сотен лет назад Хейлы, скорее всего, были людьми. Человеческая история — это и _наша_ история. Ты считаешь это культурным присвоением, когда на самом деле это всего лишь наследие. Естественный отбор, Дерек, вот что случилось с человечеством. Они были слабее и поэтому вымерли.  
  
Дерек почти смеется:  
  
— Но ведь один из них спит внизу!  
  
— Это аномалия, — мягко говорит Питер.  
  
Должно быть, это правда. Лисенок может быть последним человеком на земле.  
  
Очередь Питера вздыхать.  
  
— Дерек, все в нашем мире мимолетно. _Все_ , — говорит он, возвращая книгу на полку. Он достает еще одну и возвращается к племяннику. Он садится рядом и, открыв нужную страницу, кладет ее открытой Дереку на колени. — Скажи, что ты видишь?  
  
Даже Дереку знакома эта картина. Спирали синего, изогнутые деревья, неповторимое небо.  
  
— Это «Звездная Ночь» Ван Гога.  
  
— Правильно, — говорит Питер, на его губах играет улыбка. — Я могу говорить часами о композиции, символизме. О том, что истоком этого невероятного произведения, возможно, были галлюцинации художника. О его нестабильном ментальном состоянии, когда он рисовал ее, о том, знал ли он о спиральных галактиках. Но знаешь, что я вижу на самом деле, Дерек?  
  
Дерек качает головой.  
  
— Я вижу утрату, — признает Питер. — Вижу Гений за гранью моего понимания и представления, но такой эфемерный. История — это не просто наука о прошлом, Дерек. Это памятник тому, что мы потеряли и никогда отныне не возымеем. У нас никогда не будет Ван Гога. Никогда не будет да Винчи, или Пикассо или Родена. История безжалостна. Некоторым удается оставить за собой огромный след, но большинство из нас промочено в отбеливателе и избавлено от ярких красок Гения. Не трать свою жизнь на скорбь. А если и тратишь, то скорби и по себе.  
  
Дерек закрывает книгу. Питер расслабляется на диване.  
  
— Черт, Питер, — говорит напоследок Дерек, — это худшая ободряющая речь, которую я когда-либо слышал.  
  
Питер пожимает печами и улыбается.  
  
— Возможно, я осушил пару стаканов.  
  
— Ты худший.  
  
— Эх, — говорит Питер. — И я говорил с Патрицией.  
  
Дерек сочувственно вздыхает. Бывшая жена Питера — не самая приятная женщина. Она остра на язык, саркастична и зла. Серьезно, они, должно быть, были парой, сотворенной на небесах.  
  
— И как прошло?  
  
— Так же, как и всегда, — вздыхает Питер. Затем он улыбается и хлопает племянника по плечу. — Давно пора спать.  
  
— Да, мне тоже, — отвечает Дерек, забирая жетон. Острые края врезаются в его ладонь. — Нужно убрать его на место.  
  


***

  
Лисенок просыпается, когда Дерек сует жетон на место. Он медленно моргает, смотря на Дерека.  
  
— Хэй, — говорит Дерек, а затем вспоминает буквы на жетоне. — Хэй, Стайлз. Все хорошо. Это я.


	6. Chapter 6

Стайлз с подозрением следует наверх за Дереком. Хейл несет все одеяла с собой.

— Я устал проводить все свое время в подвале, — говорит он, оборачиваясь через плечо. Лисенок издает звук, словно что-то спрашивает. — Раз уж ты научился пользоваться туалетом и послушно носишь штаны, мы переезжаем наверх в мою комнату. Там намного уютней.

После того, как он дал человеку имя, динамика между ними немного изменилась. Раньше лисенок был маленьким диким животным, но сейчас он что-то большее. Не совсем человек, пока еще нет. Теперь он личность со своими индивидуальными особенностями. Упертый, умный и хитрый мальчишка, который, несмотря на коммуникационные проблемы, знает, как дать себя понять.

Как сейчас, например: он явно ворчит и бурчит себе под нос, смотря на Дерека, указывающего большим пальцем вверх по лестнице.

Дерек кидает его одеяла на свою постель, показывая на них.

— Вот, — говорит он, — теперь мы спим тут. В удобной постели, в уютной комнате, с окнами и отоплением, а самое главное — с моим лэптопом.

Лисенок недовольно хмыкает и с силой опускает книжку Кэсси (которая с картинками) на кровать.

_Хорошо_ , — говорит Стайлз этим жестом, — _но мне это не нравится!_

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек более мягким тоном, — иди сюда, ты, маленькое недовольное существо.

Стайлз ломается целых пять секунд, прежде чем кинуться Дереку в объятия. Он шмыгает носом и урчит, пока Дерек помечает его запахом.

— Теперь мы будем спать здесь, — повторяет Дерек.

Когда Стайлз убегает обратно в подвал немного погодя, Дерек не удивлен: тот явно отправился за своим сокровищем. Он делает вид, что не смотрит, когда Стайлз убирает жетон под дереков матрац. Это значит, человек понял, что больше в подвале они спать не будут.

Дерек надеялся освоить некоторый материал. То, что он взял академ на семестр, ничего не значит: он не хочет забыть все, что учил последнюю пару лет. Он сидит за столом, а Стайлз лежит с книжкой Кэсси на кровати, и они читают в тишине целых три минуты. Правда, потом Стайлз отвлекается на лэптоп и с интересом принимается исследовать, чем это там занимается Хейл.

— Нет, мы не жмем все кнопки подряд просто так, — строго говорит оборотень.

Но уже поздно.

Стайлз мигает, когда на экране начинает играть музыкальное видео. Он кряхтит что-то очень оживленно, явно пораженный тем, что у Дерека в лэптопе живут маленькие люди. Дерек смеется.

— Давай-ка, — говорит Хейл, неся лэптоп на кровать. — Если мы собираемся потратить день на клипы, давай хоть устроимся поудобней.

Кэсси приходит к ним в обед. У нее в руках тарелка с сэндвичами.

— Бабушка сказала принести это вам.

Дерек смотрит на тарелку с улыбкой. Парочку из них украшают следы укусов размером как раз с маленький ротик племяшки. Стайлз сначала немного насторожен в адрес Кэсси, но вскоре отвлекается на сэндвичи.

— Бери руками, — просит Дерек, отодвигая тарелку немного, не давая мальчишке шанса нырнуть в тарелку с головой.

Стайлз бурчит, но берет сэндвич руками.

— Он неаккуратный, — решает девочка. — Вы смотрите Дашу?

Дерек вздыхает и двигается, чтобы она могла сесть рядом.

— Можем посмотреть Дашу.

Стайлз оказывается ярым поклонником Даши-Путешественницы.

***

  
Дерек ждет, пока стая не начнет ужинать, и только тогда отводит Стайлза вниз. Стайлз явно нервничает.

— Все хорошо, — говорит он. — Познакомишься со стаей, а потом будет еда.

_Еда_.

Дерек практически слышит, как крутятся шестеренки в мозгу у человека.

— Однажды, — с улыбкой говорит Дерек, — мне не придется подкупать тебя едой.

Стайлз морщит нос.

— Ты должен познакомиться со стаей, Стайлз.

Миновало уже почти две недели, и пришло время знакомить Стайлза с людьми, хех, оборотнями. В основном потому, что Дерек хотел внедрить человека в стаю. Было бы здорово, если бы Стайлз чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы проводить время с кем-то, помимо Дерека. Хейлу он дорог, но он не был бы против личного времени иногда, хотя бы на часик-два. К тому же ему хотелось, чтобы Стайлз научился быть независимым от других. А этого не случится, если он все время будет с Дереком.

Стул, на котором обычно сидит Дерек, свободен. Рядом пододвинут еще один. Дерек решает усадить Стайлза между собой и Лорой. Стайлз уже встречался с ней и даже лизнул ее запястье; этот жест Дерек решил наречь дружелюбным по отношению к сестре.

Хейл ожидал, что Стайлз насупится, стоит им зайти в обеденную, но тот, к удивлению, отреагировал иначе. Мальчишка явно застеснялся, прячась у Дерека за спиной, что-то тихо ворча.

— Все хорошо, — уверяет Дерек, отодвигая того. — Мы сейчас поедим, хорошо?

Он отводит Стайлза за стол, усаживая рядом. Стайлз льнет к Дереку, и к моменту, когда миска с салатом достигает их, он практически сидит у оборотня на коленях.

Дерек накладывает ему немного салата. Мальчишка недоверчиво принюхивается и корчит рожицу. Он намного счастливее, когда до них доходит тарелка с мясным рулетом. Он почти гудит от нетерпения, пока Дерек вилкой цепляет ему один кусок, и радостно тявкает, когда на тарелку опускается второй. Но стоит Дереку протянуть тарелку тете Эми, Стайлз пытается ее отобрать.

— Нет, — строго говорит Дерек, понимая, что все смотрят. — Сначала съешь то, что на тарелке.

Чуть дальше за столом хихикает Мэтти.

Стайлз недовольно хмыкает и берется за рулет пальцами.

— Иииу! Он кушает руками! — восклицает Нэйт.

Кэйли — его мама — шикает.

— На прошлой неделе он бы нырнул в тарелку лицом, — говорит Дерек.

Нэйт выглядит пораженным и возмущенным.

Сидящая во главе стола Талия наблюдает за сценой с улыбкой.

Здорово снова есть за столом со стаей и иметь возможность узнать, как у всех дела.

Джеймс — отец Дерека — принял заказ на огромный обеденный стол для стаи из Аризоны. За столом должно уместиться пятьдесят человек, так что ему придется постараться найти подходящий материал. Но пока стая из Аризоны согласна платить, Джеймс только рад выполнять заказ.

— Талия сказала, ты берешь академ на семестр, — говорит Уильям — младший брат Талии.

Дерек немного краснеет. Это из-за Уильяма он заинтересовался архитектурой. К тому же тот пообещал взять племянника к себе в фирму на работу, стоит ему окончить учебу. Дерек даже не думал о том, что академ изменит его планы.

— Извини, мне стоило обсудить это и с тобой тоже.

— Все хорошо, — утверждает Уильям, махнув рукой в успокаивающем жесте. — Меня все устраивает, пока ты соглашаешься просматривать со мной дизайны.

— Конечно, — соглашается Дерек. Он позволяет мальчишке украсть свой кусок мясного рулета.

Напротив Малия и Кора обсуждает что-то произошедшее в школе. Стайлз бросает на его сестренку недовольные взгляды, Дерек решает, что тот помнит их знакомство. Оказывается, у Малии неприятности из-за того, что она написала что-то грубое в сочинении, и она недовольна своим наказанием.

— Мое эссе по определению должно быть высказанным мною мнением, так что нечестно, что из-за него меня наказывают, — говорит девушка. — Пап?

— Ты написала, что ваш химик мудак, — проговорил Питер, вздернув бровь. — Что не имеет ничего общего с капитаном Ахабом и английской литературой.

— Это было сравнение, — говорит Малия, закатывая глаза. — Большой кит Моби Дик и большой мудак Харрис.* Ты же препод! Ты должен поощрять собственное мнение у детей и свободу слова!

— Свобода слова не освобождает от последствий, — отвечает Питер.

— Марк! — зовет Малия. — Ты же тоже препод!

Муж Лоры пожимает плечами.

— Я обучаю детей семи лет, Малия, не подростков. За что я несказанно благодарен.

Малия закатывает глаза.

Ужин продолжается, и Дерек расслабляется. Стайлз хорошо справляется. Он все еще немного насторожен, но доволен достаточно, чтобы пихать еду в рот. Он даже пробует салат, хотя сразу же выплевывает его обратно.

— Иу! — восклицает Сара.

Стайлз смотрит на нее с широко распахнутыми глазами и раскрытым ртом.

Девочка показывает на него вилкой:

— Фу! Нельзя так делать!

На кончике вилки у Сары кусок рулета. Стайлз, завидев его, протягивает руку, не обращая внимания на Дерека, снимая его и закидывая в рот.

Сара хихикает.

— Тебе будет плохо, — предупреждает Дерек. Он знает, что даже если Стайлз и понимает его — не послушает. Все то время, что человек провел в дикой природе недоедая, научило его хватать и есть все, что он видит.

На десерт подают яблочный пирог, приготовленный тетей Эми. Он очень вкусный. Глаза Стайлза становятся совсем большими, стоит ему попробовать пирог. Дерек кормит его с ложечки. Мальчишка что-то воодушевленно кудахчет, показывая на пирог, и пытается отодвинуть ложку, чтобы самому нырнуть в угощение рукой.

— Нет, — говорит Дерек, — давай попробуем поесть так.

Дети хихикают, глядя на их перебранку. В конце, в волосах Дерека виднеется пара кусочков десерта. Даже Джейкоба не так тяжело кормить.

Стайлз практически вылизывает тарелку и оглядывается по сторонам в поисках добавки. Он преданно хнычет, стоит Дереку начать вести лисенка от стола. Хейл отводит мальчишку в гостиную, усаживая на диван. Стайлз хмыкает и заворачивается в плед. Он натягивает его по самую макушку, ясно давая понять, что обижен и раздражен. Немного спустя Стайлз все-таки выглядывает из-под пледа, а когда Дерек включает телевизор, и вовсе устраивается головой у оборотня на коленях.

Лора с Джейкобом на руках садится рядом.

— Не думай, что раз нянчишься с человеком, получится избегать обязанностей по уборке.

— Даже не мечтал об этом, — врет, улыбаясь, Дерек.

Лора усмехается.

— У тебя отлично получается со Стайлзом.

Мальчишка поднимает взгляд на Лору.

— Да, Стайлз. Это твое имя, — говорит Дерек.

Скоро человек поймет. Хейл гладит его по голове, и лисенок возвращается к просмотру телевизора.

Дерек размышляет о том, есть ли у человека имя, или он так долго жил в дикой среде, что совсем позабыл его. Трудно рассчитать, сколько времени Стайлз провел с лисами. Он явно чувствует себя уверенней на двух ногах, и это свидетельствует о том, что он был в лисьей стае не с рождения. Как бы он выжил? И даже если человек когда-то и умел говорить, он пробыл с животными слишком долго.

Они смотрят телевизор вместе достаточно долго. Несколько членов стаи присоединяются к ним. Джеймс садится в удобное кресло рядом с кофейным столиком и зевает.

— Длинный день? — спрашивает его Дерек.

— Просто старею, — улыбается мужчина.

Стайлз смеется над чем-то в телевизоре.

— Уже забиваешь мусором его мозги?

Дерек смеется.

— Немного ТВ не навредит ему, пап.

Стайлз дергается и издает гортанный звук.

— Что? — спрашивает человека Дерек, гладя его по макушке. — Ты согласен с папой?

Стайлз замирает и часто моргает — Дереку кажется, что он понимает его речь. Что-то в Стайлзе меняется, выражение его лица становится уязвимым. Его нижняя губа начинает дрожать, а глаза наливаются слезами.

— «Папа», — тихо говорит Джеймс. — Он знает это слово.

Стайлз моргает, и слезы текут по его щекам.

— Эй, — говорит Дерек, его сердце сжимается в груди. Ему жаль, что Стайлз не может объяснить, что же с ним случилось, откуда он пришел и кого он потерял. Но больше всего ему жаль, что Стайлз не понимает, когда он шепчет: — Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо, Стайлз.

Стайлз подбирается ближе и снова прячет лицо в плед, дрожа.

***

  
Ближе к полнолунию Алексу легче говорить о том, что он хочет. Они сидят вместе на кровати Дерека с лэптопом у старшего брата на коленях. Сбоку от Дерека, в куче одеял, храпит Стайлз.

— Мне нравится вот эта, — показывает на голубую блузку Алекс.

— Давай закажем ее, — говорит Дерек, кликая на плюсик и добавляя вещицу в корзину.

Алекс, обеспокоенный чем-то, жует губу.

— Дер?

Хейл слышит, как сердце братишки стучит немного быстрее. Что бы это ни было, для озвучивания своих мыслей подросток явно пытается набраться мужества.

— Да?

Алекс еще немного покусывает губы, прежде чем спросить:

— А можем мы заказать платье?

— Если тебе хочется.

— Не то чтобы я надевал его в школу, — краснеет Алекс. — Чтобы носить дома? Это глупо?

— Конечно нет, — уверяет Дерек. Он обнимает братишку за плечи, притягивая к себе. — А если кто-нибудь так скажет, расскажи мне, и я их размажу по стенке.

Алекс смеется, ничего не говоря, когда Дерек кликает на вкладку платья. Они смотрят каталог и выбирают два, что понравились Алексу. После Дерек убеждает его и просмотреть предлагаемую обувь, на случай, если Алексу захочется надеть платье не с кроссовками.

— Дер, думаешь, со мной что-то не так?

— Я думаю, ты идеален, — уверенно говорит Дерек. Его сердце разбивается от этого вопроса. — Ничего страшного в том, что иногда ты чувствуешь себя девочкой, а иногда мальчиком. Это делает тебя самим собой. И я люблю каждую твою часть.

Алекс обнимает брата изо всех сил, и Дерек знает, что подросток пытается не заплакать.

— Поэтому мама доверила тебе Стайлза.

— Почему? — удивленно спрашивает Дерек.

— Потому что из всей стаи ты больше всех печешься о чувствах других, — говорит Алекс, вытирая глаза. — Ты всегда стараешься, чтобы люди чувствовали себя хорошо, чтобы чувствовали себя любимыми, и даже не замечаешь этого.

— Не думаю, что это так, — начинает Дерек.

— Вот! Ты этого даже не понимаешь! — дрожащие губы младшего Хейла расходятся в улыбке. — Я люблю остальных, потому что они хорошие и не издеваются надо мной, когда я одалживаю их вещи. Но тебя я люблю больше всех, потому что только ты подумал о том, что мне захочется иметь свои.

Дерек не знает, что сказать.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Алекс плачет и снова обнимает старшего брата.

— Видишь! Вот! — он смеется и всхлипывает одновременно.

Дерек считает это победой и обнимает Алекса в ответ. Только когда Алекс сам выпускает брата из объятий, Хейлы замечают, что Стайлз не спит. Его голова выглядывает из одеял, и он смотрит на них.

— Вот черт, — шепчет Алекс. — Он меня теперь убьет, да?

Вместо этого Стайлз протягивает руку и гладит подростка по щеке.

Дерек задерживает дыхание.

Стайлз прячет руку под одеяло, переворачивается на другой бок и снова начинает храпеть.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Moby Dick - giant Dick Harris/ Дик как член.


	7. Chapter 7

Стайлз достаточно быстро привыкает к дерековой комнате. Он испытывает особую привязанность к лэптопу, который Дерек с недавних пор запаролил. Стайлзу нравится издаваемый клавиатурой звук, так что теперь он недовольно рычит, когда после его усилий на экране ничего не происходит. Еще ему нравится вытаскивать всю одежду Хейла, чтобы сделать из нее еще большее гнездо на кровати. По утрам Дерек крадет свою одежду назад и швыряет ее в шкаф. Так, однажды, Стайлз находит его старую игрушку, плюшевого волка, с которой Дерек в детстве не расставался ни на секунду, хоть сейчас и делает вид, что не помнит имя Волчка.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он Стайлзу. — Это Волчок. Знаю, оригинально.  
  
Стайлз, кажется, смеется и отбирает игрушку. Он прижимает ее к себе, смотря видео на лэптопе Дерека.  
  
Стайлз все больше и больше ощущает резиденцию Хейлов домом. Он больше не цепляется к Дереку, стоит им выйти за пределы спальни. Единственная причина, почему Дерек до сих пор ходит с человеком в туалет, — чтобы убедиться, что Стайлз не проведет весь день, играя со сливом. Он теперь самостоятельно ходит в походы на кухню, не остерегаясь каждого шума. Он даже обнаружил, что в доме есть третий этаж. Стайлз принюхался к каждой комнате — ему, кажется, очень важно знать, кто в какой комнате спит.  
  
Алекс его любимчик. Не считая Дерека.  
  
Кора нравится ему меньше всех.  
  
Он побаивается Талии, и Дереку интересно: это из-за того, что она альфа и Стайлз не знает своего положения в стае? С остальными он держится на расстоянии, но больше с ними не агрессивен.  
  
Дерек, всего пару дней назад мечтавший о периодичных тишине и покое, понял, что скучает по Стайлзу, стоит ему пропасть на долгое время.  
  
Однажды вечером Дерек осознает, что прочитал пять новостных статей и его никто не отвлек.  
  
Он находит Стайлза в библиотеке с Питером.  
  
Питер пил. Дерек это чует.  
  
Дерек любит своего дядю, но знает, что есть в Питере что-то злое, пробуждающееся от алкоголя. Питер тоже это знает, но пьет все равно.  
  
Питер стоит у письменного стола. Он улыбается. На столе из красного дерева виднеется ореол от влажного, уже полупустого стакана виски. Стайлз сидит перед ним на корточках, его глаза сосредоточены на руке мужчины. Они оба стоят почти неподвижно, и Дерек чувствует себя неуютно, словно прервал какой-то момент.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как желудок скручивается в узел.  
  
— Что? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Питер. — Ему это нравится.  
  
Узел внутри сжимается туже, когда Дерек видит, как Питер протягивает Стайлзу руку. В ней он держит рафинад. Глаза Стайлза расширяются, и он шаркает ближе. Но стоит ему подползти, Питер резко опускается на корточки перед Стайлзом, облизывая нижнюю губу.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — говорит Питер, пытаясь погладить Стайлза по голове, как собаку. Стайлз уворачивается и порыкивает, воспринимая касание как угрозу. Дерек испытывает удовлетворение от того, что Питеру приходится подкупать человека, чтобы коснуться, а к Дереку Стайлз льнет по собственному желанию. — Я тут читал недавно… Знаешь, для чего раньше содержали людей? — спрашивает Питер, отдавая Стайлзу сахар. Тот довольно жует, а потом коротко скользит языком по ладони Хейла. — Таких податливых, таких легко приручаемых...  
  
— Питер, — предупреждающе говорит Дерек.  
  
Питер смеется и отступает.  
  
— Я просто играю с ним, Дерек.  
  
Стайлз отворачивается от Питера и падает на четвереньки, озадаченно смотря на Дерека.  
  
— Он тебе не игрушка, — говорит Дерек, а затем более нежным тоном добавляет: — Пошли, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз подбирается к Дереку, что-то радостно бормоча. Он с сожалением не обнаруживает сахара в руках оборотня. Тогда он смотрит, нет ли еще сахара у Питера, но все равно льнет к ногам Дерека.  
  
— Иди, возьми печенье, — просит Дерек.  
  
Стайлз знает это слово. Он радостно вскакивает на ноги и уносится в сторону кухни.  
  
Питер делает глоток виски.  
  
— Что? — ехидно спрашивает он.  
  
— Это не смешно, — говорит Дерек. — Иисусе, Питер, просто… просто не будь таким мудаком.  
  
Это легче сказать, чем: _«Мне жаль, что ты несчастен. Мне жаль, что твой брак распался. Но перестань делать вид, что тебе все равно, прикидываясь этим холодным, злым человеком. Это не ты. Я знаю настоящего тебя»._  
  
Улыбка Питера спадает на мгновение, но затем он усмехается:  
  
— Я не обидел твою дорогую маленькую тень, Дерек.  
  
Не в этом дело. Просто Стайлз наивный и беззащитный, и первым инстинктом Питера было воспользоваться этим. Но ведь никто не имеет права принижать и высмеивать тех, кто не понимает происходящего, кто _не может понять_ происходящего. Это злой поступок, и Дереку он ненавистен.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Дерек, стараясь держать тон ровным, — но это не смешно, Питер.  
  
Питер раскрывает рот, но тут же закрывает. Он вздыхает и толкает стакан с виски в сторону. Он не встречается с Дереком взглядом, но его сердцебиение ровное.  
  
— Ты прав. Мне жаль.  
  
Это так неожиданно, что на мгновение Дерек не знает, что на это ответить. Он кивает, прочищает горло и говорит:  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
Он так часто повторяет эти слова Стайлзу, они почти сами слетают с губ. Пока он не увидел сменившееся выражение лица дяди, ему и в голову не приходило, что, возможно, тот тоже хотел бы слышать эти слова.  
  


***

  
В утро его первого полнолуния со стаей Стайлз находит себя мигающим яркому солнцу на заднем крыльце с Алексом, красящим его ногти лаком. Это суббота, так что все дети дома — Мэтти, Сара и Нэйт — бегают с футбольным мячом. Кэсси пытается поспеть за ними, и не сказать, что у малышки выходит. Кора и Малия игнорируют просьбы «козявок» сыграть с ними. Джейкоб сидит на листве и бьет машинками друг о друга.  
  
Стайлз на удивление терпеливо ждет, пока Алекс красит ему ногти. Возможно, сыграл фактор того, что тот уже накрасил ногти Дерека.  
  
— Вот этот называется Розовый Фламинго, — говорит Алекс. Он морщит носик. — Дурацкое название, но цвет приятный.  
  
Стайлз хмыкает, склоняя голову, чтобы понаблюдать за процессом.  
  
— Тебе идет, — говорит Алекс.  
  
Стайлз довольно мурчит.  
  
Во дворе игра в мяч немного выходит из-под контроля.  
  
— Эй! — кричит Малия на ребят, закрывая Джейкоба от летящего в него мяча. — Смотри, куда пинаешь!  
  
Хихикая, дети продолжают играть, не обращая внимания на старшую кузину.  
  
— Нужно подождать, пока высохнет, прежде чем совать пальцы в рот, — серьезно говорит Стайлзу Алекс. Он берет вторую руку человека и начинает красить ногти на ней. Стайлз трогает платье Алекса, дергая ткань. — Дер?  
  
Дерек улыбается и аккуратно отцепляет руку Стайлза.  
  
Это одно из платьев, что они заказали онлайн. Алекс надел его поверх джинс, говоря, что на улице холодно. Но Дерек помнит, что они заказывали леггинсы. Возможно, думает Дерек, Алекс пока не чувствует себя достаточно комфортно.  
  
Алекс заканчивает красить большой палец Стайлза и хмыкает. Эта рука человека больше пострадала. На указательном и среднем пальцах ногтевая пластина отросла лишь наполовину.  
  
— Давай мы их пропустим и накрасим остальные? А когда они заживут, накрасим и их.  
  
Стайлз что-то кудахчет в ответ.  
  
— Все равно будет красиво, — уверяет его Алекс.  
  
Дерек улыбается. Хорошо, что не только он представляет вместо звуков, издаваемых Стайлзом, ответы, создавая мнимую беседу.  
  
— Ты побежишь сегодня? — спрашивает братишку Дерек.  
  
— Наверное, — говорит Алекс. Он редко выпускает волка… волчицу, с тех пор как начался пубертатный период. — А ты?  
  
— Может быть, если Стайлз не будет против остаться один ненадолго.  
  
— Если хочешь, можем по очереди за ним приглядеть.  
  
Дерек улыбается. Мама всегда говорила, что Алекс и Дерек словно близнецы, хоть у них разница в десять лет. Дерек и правда чувствует с ним большую связь, чем с другими братьями и сестрами. Нет, он всех любит, но Алексу ему не нужно объясняться. Они просто понимают друг друга, всегда понимали.  
  
— Отличный план. Только если ты до сих пор не боишься, что он убьет тебя во сне.  
  
Алекс смеется, крася мизинчик Стайлза.  
  
— Ой, да ладно. Мы с ним теперь как родные. Цвет тебе очень идет, Стайлз!  
  
Дерек резко оборачивается, стоит ему услышать плач Джейкоба. Того, кажется, случайно толкнули. Малыш выглядит крайне обиженным.  
  
— Какого черта вы творите? — психует Малия. — Я же сказала смотреть, что делаете!  
  
Дерек не против дать Малии разобраться, пока она держит себя в руках.  
  
Мэтти спешит к Джейкобу, усаживая того обратно.  
  
— Мы же нечаянно! Мы не специально…  
  
— Это Сара виновата! Она меня толкнула! — говорит Нэйт.  
  
— Неправда! — кричит в ответ Сара.  
  
— Правда! — Нэйт толкает ее.  
  
Сара рычит и толкается в ответ.  
  
— Эй! — ругается Малия. — Да что с вами не так?  
  
Ее глаза горят золотом, а губы обнажают клыки. Она выпускает когти, рыча.  
  
Дерек собирается подняться и пойти успокоить всех, когда Стайлз кричит.  
  
Его словно окатывает холодной водой.  
  
Это не лисий крик. Человеческий. Стайлз кричит в ужасе.  
  
— Стайлз? — Дерек поворачивается. Стайлз отпихивает Алекса за себя. Лак расплескивается по половицам крыльца.  
  
Стайлз весь бледнеет. Его глаза не сходят с Малии. Он ищет запястье Дерека, а схватив, тащит того за себя. Отпустив руку Хейла, он сжимает пальцы в кулаки.  
  
— Стайлз, — зовет Дерек. Его сердце бухает внутри.  
  
Вот черт, ему и в голову не приходило, что Стайлз не знает. Как кто-то может не знать?  
  
— Дерек, что он делает? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Алекс.  
  
— Он защищает нас, — проговаривает Дерек дрогнувшим голосом. — От волка.  
  


***

  
Дерек не побежит сегодня со стаей. Он относит Стайлза наверх, в их комнату. Алекс бежит к матери, чтобы все объяснить. Стайлз кричит ему вслед.  
  
— Все хорошо, — говорит ему Дерек, закрывая за собой дверь. — Черт, Стайлз, все хорошо. С Алексом все в порядке, я в порядке, и с тобой все будет в порядке, я обещаю.  
  
Лицо Стайлза украшено дорожками слез. Он дрожит, плачет и паникует. Дерек тянет его к кровати и обнимает.  
  
— Вот черт… — шепчет оборотень. — Как ты мог не знать?  
  
Стайлз в ужасе от оборотней и даже не знал, что жил с целой стаей все это время. Он цепляется за шею Дерека, плача.  
  
— Стайлз. Боже, — говорит Дерек, гладя человека по спине.  
  
Он тоже в ужасе. В ужасе от того, как Стайлз отреагирует, узнав, что Дерек тоже волк. Он не может скрывать это вечно. Если бы даже и хотел…  
  
Он смотрит в сторону двери, стоит ей скрипнуть.  
  
— Малия очень сожалеет, — мягко говорит Талия.  
  
Дерек почти улыбается. Малии жаль? Да это впервые.  
  
— Она не виновата.  
  
Талия садится по другую сторону от Стайлза.  
  
— Не знаю, откуда ты взялся, дорогой. Не понимаю, как ты мог не знать о нас…  
  
Мир без оборотней такая же странная идея, как мир одних людей. Может, существуют миры, измерения, где есть только люди, а оборотни живут лишь в сказках или кошмарах.  
  
— Не знаю, что делать, мам, — шепчет он. Первый раз он был так растерян в ситуации со Стайлзом.  
  
— Ты должен ему показать, дорогой, — тихо говорит в ответ Талия. — Он должен знать.  
  
Стайлз что-то трепещет Дереку в горло, и Хейл боится, что после он потеряет вот эту близость, доверие Стайлза, но мама права.  
  
Он отцепляет Стайлза от себя и почти смеется от вида их одинакового розового лака.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя напугать, — говорит он, смотря в глаза человеку. — Я не хочу, но ты должен знать.  
  
Он немного выпускает волка и дает когтям вылезти.  
  
Стайлз издает вопль, трясется, пытаясь высвободиться.  
  
Сердце Дерека немного разбивается.  
  
— Все хорошо, — говорит он. — Стайлз, все хорошо. Я никогда не причиню тебе боли.  
  
Стайлз открывает рот и вопит. По его лицу текут слезы. Впервые за все то время, что Стайлз пребывает у Хейлов, страх не заставляет его искать утешения в Дереке.  
  
Дерека словно окунули в ледяную воду, не давая выбраться. Он хочет обнять Стайлза, утешить его, но Стайлз в ужасе. В ужасе от _Дерека_.  
  
— Все хорошо, — повторяет он.  
  
— Пусти его, — мягко говорит Талия.  
  
Стоит Дереку отпустить его, Стайлз резко пятится по кровати назад, падая с глухим стуком на землю, и прячется под кровать. Дерек опустошен.  
  
Талия льнет к сыну, гладя того по щеке.  
  
— Он успокоится. Дай ему время. Он знает тебя, Дерек.  
  
Дерек боится, что для Стайлза он теперь только монстр.  
  


***

  
Дерек не бежит со стаей.  
  
Скулеж Стайлза под кроватью не дает ему покоя. Он оставляет тарелку с печеньем рядом, но она остается нетронутой. Он находит любимый эпизод Даши-Путешественницы, включает его, но человек не поддается.  
  
— Мне жаль, Стайлз, — зовет он, чувствуя, как щиплют глаза. — Мне жаль, что ты так обо всем узнал. Мне жаль, что ты не знал вообще. Мне жаль, что ты меня боишься, — заканчивает он, вытирая глаза.  
  
Скулеж Стайлза прекращается, а затем он издает заинтересованный звук.  
  
— Да, я плачу. Если расскажешь кому-нибудь, придется тебя убить.  
  
Стайлз что-то бурчит.  
  
— Я, наверное, выгляжу хуже, чем в первые десять минут «Вверх».  
  
Еще один заинтересованный звук.  
  
— Нет, я не плакал, смотря «Вверх», — врет он. — И я не плакал, когда Даг прятался под крыльцом, потому что любил Карла.  
  
Но он точно плачет, стоит Стайлзу показаться из-за кровати и броситься к нему в объятия, пряча лицо в горле Дерека.  
  
— Видишь? Все хорошо, все в порядке, — повторяет он снова и снова. У него с груди словно камень упал. Он прижимает Стайлза к себе крепко, боясь отпустить, но, в конце концов, измотанный морально, засыпает.


	8. Chapter 8

На то, чтобы выманить Стайлза из комнаты, уходит пара дней. Во время приема пищи он с подозрением оглядывает всех за столом, но со временем забывает свой страх. Не без помощи вкусняшек, конечно. Дерек признает, что балует его сластями, которые Дитон бы точно не одобрил, пока Стайлз не становится таким же жизнерадостным, как до инцидента с Малией. Дерек считает, что это высшая форма согласия, которую они могут достигнуть, пока Стайлз не начнет говорить. Он чувствует себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы снова начать болтать по-лисьи, а за ужином даже крадет куриную ножку с тарелки Малии. Видимо, он понял, что никто в стае не станет вырывать ему горло.

Настроение Стайлза легче всего измерить и изменить его аппетитом.

Дни превращаются в недели, а недели — в месяцы. Дерек смотрит на календарь и задумывается, позволит ли ему мама пропустить еще семестр. Стайлз уже отлично со всем справляется, но он еще не готов отделиться от Дерека. Или, беспокоится Дерек, это он не готов.

Дерек ищет информацию о лисьих стаях, обменивается парой писем с профессором естествознания местного колледжа и с одним из одноклассников, работающим рейнджером. Он говорит им, что думает о смене специализации в Стэнфорде и ему интересны ситуации в местных консервациях. Профессор делится с ним небольшим количеством ценной информации. Его школьный друг зовет его идиотом и спрашивает, знает ли тот, какая разница между заработком архитекторов и рейнджеров.

К сожалению, он узнает не так много, как хотелось бы. Ему было интересно, как далеко могут мигрировать лисы и откуда они могли прийти. Но лисы в их местности не имеют датчиков, из-за того и недостаток информации. Зачем цеплять на них датчики? Они не вымирающий вид.

Иногда Дерек смотрит на карты окружающего их заповедника и Северной Калифорнии и думает, как долго Стайлз был с лисами и где он их нашел. Он размышляет, есть ли где-то там селения, в которых живут и рождаются люди и которые никто и никогда не найдет. Существование Стайлза — это доказательство, но осталось слишком много вопросов, не имеющих ответов, и Дерек пока не готов строить предположения.

Он надеется, что однажды Стайлз сам ему расскажет.

***

  
Однажды в субботу Дерек находит Стайлза в мастерской отца — тот стоит, наблюдая за Джеймсом.

— У нас все хорошо, Дерек, — говорит Джеймс, замеряя длину доски.

Стайлз льнет к Дереку.

— Пришел навестить моего папу? — спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз издает грустный звук, услышав слово, и Дерек понимает свою ошибку. Стайлзу нравится Джеймс, но между ними нет той связи, что он ищет. Он не тот папа, который ему нужен.

Дерек нашел более пятидесяти фамилий, начинающихся на буквы СТИЛ. Он не знает, принадлежит ли одна из них Стайлзу. Этот жетон мог и не принадлежать члену его семьи, а даже если и принадлежал, невозможно сказать, что за фамилия на нем была.

Чем больше Стайлз растет, чем больше он учится быть снова человеком, тем больше грусти Дерек чувствует в нем. Чем больше он растет, тем больше он понимает, что потерялся.

В общих чертах, Стайлз счастлив в стае. Он немного дергается, если дети забываются и обращаются при нем; неожиданное напоминание, что он среди волков, нарушает его покой. Иногда, будучи особенно храбрым, он хватает Дерека за руку и давит на подушечки пальцев, пока Дерек не дает вылезти когтям.

Он достаточно комфортно чувствует себя со стаей, что позволяет проявляться его личности и характеру.

Оказывается, он маленький засранец.

Он пытается построить берлогу в комнате Дерека из одеял, газеты и картонных коробок. Он пытается притащить ветки и тонкие стволы деревьев со двора, но Талия не разрешает. Однажды он прячет мертвую ворону под кофтой, рычит и щерится, когда Талия протягивает руку, чтобы забрать мертвую птицу.

Талия рычит в ответ, сверкая глазами. Стайлз вскрикивает и роняет ворону. Затем он прячется за диван и грустит несколько часов. Дерек выманивает его шоколадным брауни. Зная Стайлза, тот, наверное, специально так долго там просидел. Он, маленький манипулятор, быстро научился пользоваться своими большими глазами и дрожащей нижней губой, чтобы обернуть Дерека вокруг пальчика.

У него наладились отношения с Дитоном, или он притворяется, судя по тому, что все-таки кусает ветеринара, когда тот теряет бдительность. Затем он скулит и недовольно бурчит, не получив свой послеэкзаменационный гостинец.

— Что? — вскидывает брови Дерек. — Ты правда думал, что он даст тебе шоколад после того, как ты его укусил?

Стайлз ворчит себе под нос.

— Ты _укусил_ его!

Стайлз гордо улыбается.

Он маленький террорист.

Он скользит по полу в носках, радостно тявкая.

Его тошнит от того, что он съедает упаковку сухих макарон.

Он оставляет следы от грязных ног на постели Дерека.

Он съедает клубничную гигиеническую помаду Лоры.

Он _смеется_.

Впервые, когда стайлзовские кудахтающие звуки превращаются в чистый звук, во что-то, чему не достает лишь толики, чтобы стать _голосом_ , Дерек так удивлен, что не знает, как реагировать. К счастью, Стайлз не замечает, слишком занятый нажатием кнопки на игрушке Джейкоба, пускающей пузыри. Дерек смотрит на переливающиеся на свету лопающиеся пузыри и знает, что Стайлз еще на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы стать человеком, к способности общаться. У него есть чувство сопереживания и чувство юмора, и он такой умный. Жизнь со Стайлзом — словно наблюдение за распускающимся цветком, расправляющим один лепесток за другим.

Стайлз его поражает.

***

  
Стайлз живет с ними уже четыре месяца, когда произносит свое первое слово. Первые три месяца были периодом адаптации. Оставшийся был чистой упертостью. Было очевидно, что Стайлз понимает речь окружающих уже какое-то время. Может, и не каждое слово, но он способен проследить нить разговоров. У него есть слова-триггеры. _Нет, зубная щетка, ветеринар._

И он мастерски владеет своим щенячьим взглядом.

— Давай же, — говорит ему Дерек, потянув за запястье в ванную. — Ты же знаешь, что нужно чистить зубы перед сном.

Большие глаза Стайлза становятся еще больше.

— Давай, — заставляет Дерек, слыша смех Лоры с первого этажа. — Не так уж это и плохо.

— Плохо, — бубнит Стайлз. — Плохо.

Дерек роняет его запястье с широко раскрытым ртом.

— Плохо, — опять говорит Стайлз и корчит лицо. — Бяка. Плохо, Дерек.

— Срань господняя, — говорит Дерек. — Стайлз!

Он хочет крикнуть Лоре или родителям. Хочет сграбастать мальчишку в медвежье объятие и прокричать от восторга. Но он не может и не станет, потому что Стайлз может испугаться. Он обеспокоено наблюдает за Дереком, и оборотень не знает: из-за чистки зубов это или из-за того, что он заговорил. Если для Дерека это важное событие, для Стайлза оно еще значительней. Дерек не хочет его перегружать.

Большие янтарного цвета глаза наполняются слезами, нижняя губа дрожит.

— Ты говоришь, — шепчет Дерек. — Это _здорово_. Это так здорово, Стайлз.

Он всегда знал, что у Стайлза получится. Он знал!

Стайлз выглядит так, словно готов сбежать.

— Иди сюда, — мягко зовет Дерек, нежно обнимая мальчишку. Стайлз всхлипывает ему в горло, и Дерек гладит его по голове. — Все хорошо. Ты в порядке.

Когда Дерек обращается, наступает этот момент между животным и человеком, бросающий его в дрожь. Не тогда, когда меняется его тело, а когда меняется сознание. Это похоже на всплывание со дна: перехватывающий дыхание момент, когда мир вокруг тебя меняется. Он поражает Дерека каждый раз, оставляя дрожащим и растерянным на пару секунд. Стайлз жил этим моментом прошедшие месяцы.

Дрожащее дыхание Стайлза обдает шею Дерека жаром.

— Ты такой сообразительный, — шепчет ему Дерек. — Такой умный.

— Не зубы, — бубнит Стайлз, — не зубы, Дерек.

Дерек гладит человека по спине другой рукой, чувствуя тепло, исходящее от кожи под тканью.

— Хорошо, только сегодня.

— Не зубы, — победно улыбается Стайлз.

***

  
Стайлз спит с Дереком. Но в ту ночь это кажется странным, по крайней мере, для Дерека. Теперь, когда он знает, что Стайлз способен общаться, он беспокоится, не должны ли они обсудить этот момент с человеком. Стайлз больше не испуганный лисенок. Он не зверь и не домашнее животное. Дерек не знает, может ли Стайлз сформулировать, что хочет или что чувствует. Он больше не уверен, может ли обращаться со Стайлзом, как с ребенком, не то чтобы он делал это намеренно. В эту ночь, когда Стайлз во сне липнет к нему, Дерек задумывается о границах. Через месяц, год, что с ними будет? В какой момент он должен будет отправить Стайлза в свою собственную постель? Когда он должен начать обращаться со Стайлзом, как со взрослым? От какого момента, много лет спустя, Стайлзу будет стыдно?

Дерек хочет, чтобы их отношения строились на равенстве, и ему страшно, что они упустят этот шанс, если Стайлз останется таким зависящим от Дерека. Через месяц, год, десятилетие, он хочет, чтобы они были друзьями.

Это разбивает ему сердце, но он знает, что им нужна дистанция. Просто… он не хочет пока этого делать.

Он не может спать. Он отцепляет Стайлза от себя и спускается вниз. В библиотеке он находит Питера со стаканом виски в одной руке и книгой в другой. Он растекся по дивану, словно не собираясь его покидать.

— Тяжелый день? — спрашивает Питер, когда Дерек наливает себе стакан.

— Стайлз заговорил, — отвечает Дерек.

— Правда?

Дерек коротко кивает.

Питер поднимает брови:

— Мне кажется, ты должен быть счастливее. — Дерек хмурится в ответ. — О, я знаю, — говорит Питер. — Ты беспокоишься о том, не пора ли оторвать его от юбки. Что ж, если тебе интересно мое мнение…

— Не интересно, — бубнит Дерек.

Питер делает вид, что не слышит.

— Если тебе интересно мое мнение, то останься.

— Остаться?

Питер вздыхает.

— Малии было семь, когда мы с Патрицией развелись. Не одно и то же, я знаю, но в этом есть смысл. Стая всегда принимает сторону матери, когда дело доходит до опеки над ребенком, только вот Малия была папиной дочкой. Я все еще помню, как она кричала и просила меня не уходить. Это не то, о чем можно забыть, я полагаю. И к тому времени, когда я вернул ее назад и привез сюда, жить с нами, я осознал, как много я упустил. По большей части я упустил возможность объяснить ей все. Ей было семь. И я подумал, если она не понимала в тот момент, когда все происходило, она поймет, когда вырастет. Но этого не произошло. Она любит меня, но она всегда будет переживать тот момент, когда я уходил, не обращая внимания на ее мольбы остаться. — Он опрокинул остатки напитка. — То же и с твоим человечком. Если оставишь его сейчас, когда он не понимает, ему всегда будет больно.

Дерек пьет виски. Оно обжигает его горло.

— Но что, если все станет хуже? Что, если он сильнее привяжется?

Питер смотрит на него, словно он сумасшедший.

— Привяжется сильнее? Дерек, уже поздно. Он не привяжется сильней, даже если попытается.

— Я не могу… не могу остаться рядом навсегда, — шепчет Дерек. Питер в ответ пожимает плечами. — Я не хочу оставлять его, — признает шепотом Дерек, и слова кажутся горячими, горькими и эгоистичными.

— Не хочешь, — соглашается Питер. — Но иногда приходится.

***

  
— Еда! — объявляет Стайлз за завтраком на следующее утро. Он гордо ухмыляется, когда вся стая замолкает. — Еда!

— Он разговаривает! — кричит Мэтти.

Джейкоб радостно толкает кашу, проливая ее на себя.

В первый раз это не Стайлз с худшими манерами за столом. Он радуется виду шокированной стаи.

Талия поднимается из-за стола и встает рядом с ними. Она целует макушку Дерека.

— Это замечательно. Я горжусь тобой.

— Я ничего не делал, — говорит он, краснея. — Это все Стайлз!

— Стайлз, — с широкой улыбкой говорит человек.

Талия улыбается и кладет ладонь на щеку Стайлза.

— Он бы не справился без тебя, Дерек.

Дерек этому не верит. Стайлз очень упертый. Он бы сам дошел до этого, в конце концов. У Дерека есть подозрение, что теперь, зная слова, его будет не остановить.

Даже без Дерека.

_Особенно_ без Дерека.

Дерек не знает, что делать. Он собирался спросить маму о возможности взять еще один академ. Он мог привести кучу аргументов, но теперь Стайлз говорил, и это меняло все. Дерек не нужен ему так, как раньше, и это хорошо. К этому они и стремились все это время. Трудно думать об этом сейчас, когда каждый шаг Стайлза к независимости кажется шагом прочь от Дерека.

Талия улыбается, садясь на место. Ее улыбка кажется немного грустной. Конечно, она точно знает, о чем думает Дерек.

Он ковыряет вилкой свой завтрак.

Он думал, что пройдут еще недели перед тем, как Стайлз заговорит, и решение о том, ехать в колледж или нет, будет принято за него. Сам не зная того, Стайлз подарил Дереку возможность вернуться в Стэнфорд, что входило в планы в самом начале.

Он хочет остаться, но он не думает, что так будет лучше для Стайлза. Он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз слишком зависел от него. Но также не хочет, чтобы тот чувствовал себя брошенным.

Дерек смотрит, как Стайлз ест, и вспоминает, что он сильный, умный и упертый.

Стайлз все еще ест, когда Дерек заканчивает свой завтрак. Он кудахчет что-то с набитым ртом и периодически выкрикивает слова, радуясь похвале от стаи.

Дерек вспоминает, что все у него будет в порядке.

У Стайлза есть стая, они ему помогут. Они научат его стоять на своих двух ногах. Дерек боится, что будет тормозить Стайлза, останься он дольше. Несмотря на слова, сказанные Питером о Малии, Стайлз не ребенок, и ему нужен шанс вырасти.

Стайлз заслуживает больше, чем Дерек может предложить.

Стайлз заслуживает быть независимым.

Дерек поднимается в комнату, заходит в личный кабинет студента на сайте Стэнфорда и зачисляется на грядущий семестр.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

— Еда, — радостно говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек ведет его на кухню.  
  
Сонная Лора стоит рядом со столом, перед ней чашка зеленого чая. Как-никак, стрелка часов перевалила за полночь.  
  
— Еда! — заявляет ей Стайлз.  
  
— Хм, еда, — говорит она и гладит плечо мальчишки, удаляясь с кухни. — Молодец.  
  
Словарный запас Стайлза не особо велик, но все они поддерживают его.  
  
Стайлз торопится к столу и садится на стул. Он тащит к себе банку с печеньем, скручивая крышку, и спрашивает у Дерека:  
  
— Еда?  
  
— Только одно, — отвечает Хейл, показывая один палец.  
  
Стайлз берет два, хотя Дерек знает, что он его понял. Мальчишка пихает оба печенья в рот, чтобы Дерек не смог их забрать.  
  
Дерек садится напротив него.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не подавись.  
  
— Йда, — повторяет Стайлз, стирая с подбородка крошки.  
  
— Стайлз, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — говорит ему Дерек. — И я не знаю, что из этого ты поймешь, но мне все равно нужно тебе это сказать. Хорошо?  
  
Стайлз с надеждой поглядывает на банку с печеньем.  
  
— Я возвращаюсь в колледж, — говорит Хейл. — Через шесть дней. И меня не будет довольно долго, но я вернусь, а стая присмотрит за тобой, пока меня не будет.  
  
Ему жаль, но он не видит, есть ли в больших глаза человека хоть толика понимания.  
  
— Я учусь на архитектора, — продолжает Дерек. — Еще два семестра до выпуска. Это то, чем я хотел заниматься с детства. — Его всегда интересовала архитектура из-за соития в ней формы и функций. Архитектура есть проявление практичности искусства. — А затем появился ты, — говорит Дерек, улыбаясь.  
  
Губы Стайлза расходятся в улыбке.  
  
— И я не знаю, что мне делать, — качает он головой. — Ну, это неправда. Я знаю, что должен сделать, просто это меня расстраивает.  
  
Стайлз жует нижнюю губу, а затем тянется к банке с печеньем. Он открывает крышку, достает одно и протягивает оборотню.  
  
— Дерек.  
  
— Думаешь, печенье поможет? — спрашивает Хейл, но все же берет его. — Тебе помогает, да?  
  
Стайлз неуверенно улыбается.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что печенья волшебны.  
  
— Ням, — говорит ему Стайлз. Он встаёт и протягивает ему руку. Он тянет оборотня наверх в комнату и торопит его к кровати.  
  
Дерек садится и Стайлз садится рядом. Он берет руку Дерека и давит пальцами на подушечки. Дерек позволяет показаться когтям.  
  
Стайлз улыбается.  
  
— Дерек. Остро. Дерек острый.  
  
Он не учится говорить. Никто бы не смог так быстро научиться. Он вспоминает забытую речь.  
  
— Я волк, — говорит Дерек.  
  
— Волк, — повторяет человек с сомнением.  
  
— Эх, — Хейл качает головой. — Ты даже не знаешь, что такое волк?  
  
— Дерек, — отвечает Стайлз, тыча пальцем ему в грудь.  
  
— Какой умный, — улыбается Дерек, чувствуя боль в груди. Стайлз широко улыбается в ответ.  
  


***

  
У Дерека есть шесть дней, чтобы подготовить Стайлза к своему отъезду. Он отправляет его с Алексом и Мэтти на пикник в лес после школы. Расстояние, конечно, небольшое; крик, если что, он услышит. К тому же он все время сидит на крыльце с книгой. Сердцебиение у человека ровное и сильное. Дерек слышит его отчётливо даже после того, как мальчишки скрываются за деревьями. Стайлз напоследок бросает пару взглядов в его сторону. Но Алекса и еды достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его.  
  
Они возвращаются через час, и Стайлз несется к Дереку, громко топая по ступеням, и бросается к нему в объятия, словно прошло сто лет с их разлуки. Он льнет к оборотню и трется лицом об его шею.  
  
На следующий день Дерек уезжает с Эми и Клэр в их кофейню в городе, чтобы починить вывеску. Она висит под странным углом с тех пор, как на город обрушился шторм пару месяцев назад. Дерек чинит вывеску в течение часа, а затем отправляется домой пешком. Резиденция Хейлов находится в паре миль от города. Он проверяет телефон, но никто ему не пишет. Вернувшись, он застает Стайлза с Кэсси перед рабочим столом Талии, рассматривающими книжку.  
  
— С ним все отлично, — говорит Альфа.  
  
Стайлз улыбается Дереку, и тот немного расстроен оттого, что мальчишка не обнимает его, как вчера. А затем испытывает стыд от приступа эгоизма.  
  
Теперь Стайлз ходит в уборную сам, Дерек только стучит в дверь, чтобы поторопить того, если он заигрывается с душем или сливом.  
  
Он гордится, потому что Стайлз вырастает в то пространство, что теперь оставляет Дерек. Он принял правильное решение. Стайлз начинает проводить больше времени с остальными членами стаи. Ему нравится проводить время в мастерской Джеймса, когда тот работает. Нравится просматривать книги Питера по искусству и слушать, склонив голову, как тот объясняет ему композицию красок. Он помогает тете Клэр кормить куриц, хотя она не доверяет блеску в его глазах. Он первым вызывается пробовать новые рецепты печенья и пирожных для кофейни Эми. Он как-то помогает Уильяму вымыть машину, заканчивая промокшим до нитки и промерзшим до костей. Он играет с детьми. Он заставляет Алекса накрасить ему ногти, когда Розовый Фламинго отколупывается с ногтевых пластин. Он даже сидит в гостиной с Корой и Малией, злобно поглядывая, если они пытаются переключить канал. Он сближается с Талией, счастливо улыбается, когда женщина говорит с ним и гладит по голове. Когда она велит ему вымыть руки перед едой, он ворчит, но делает, как было сказано, признавая Альфу.  
  
Дерек знает, что это сработает, что стая заполнит дыру, оставленную им. Стайлз счастлив расширять горизонты и строить отношения с членами стаи, пока Дерек здесь. И Дерек надеется, что так и будет, когда он уедет.  
  
За два дня до отъезда Дерек снова отправляется в город. В этот раз он проводит там целый день. Подъезжая к дому, он видит Стайлза, ждущего его на крыльце. В этот раз Дерек получает еще одно медвежье объятие, Стайлз липнет к нему и верещит по-лисьи.  
  
— Хэй, прекращай, — говорит мягко Дерек, выдавливая улыбку. — Я тебе не нужен каждую секунду.  
  
— Дерек, — бурчит человек.  
  
— Я скоро еду в колледж, помнишь?  
  
Стайлз кивает, но Дерек не уверен, что тот понимает.  
  
— Но с тобой все будет в порядке. Найдешь много неприятностей на свою голову без меня, да?  
  
Стайлз хмыкает.  
  


***

  
Вечером, перед отъездом Дерека, Стайлз, нахмурившись, смотрит, как оборотень собирает вещи. Дерек разговаривает с ним, складывая вещи по сумкам, рассказывает о Стэнфорде, профессорах и даже о дурацком соседе вниз по холлу, что любит слушать метал в три утра. Стайлз внимательно слушает и периодически кивает. Затем достает свои спортивные штаны из комода и пытается запихать их с вещами Хейла в сумку.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Дерек, вытаскивая их. — Я еду в колледж. Ты остаешься здесь.  
  
— Здесь, — повторяет Стайлз.  
  
— Остаешься здесь.  
  
Стайлз жует нижнюю губу.  
  
— Но мы будем говорить каждый день, — говорит Дерек. — Через лэптоп. Окей?  
  
— Окей, — отвечает Стайлз и опять пытается запихнуть штаны в сумку.  
  
— Нет, — говорит снова оборотень. — Ты остаешься здесь.  
  
Дерек волнуется о том, что Стайлз не понимает. Он сдается и берет лэптоп. Они смотрят Дашу-Путешественницу, и Стайлз обогащает свой словарный запас: _рюкзак и карта_.  
  
Дерек не знает, что происходит в голове у человека. Он больше не боится использовать слова, как в ту первую ночь. Возможно, тогда его пугала граница нового мира. Но хоть он и общается, объясниться он пока не может. Дерек без понятия, помнит ли человек, откуда пришел, или же эти воспоминания похоже на пробуждение ото сна, и все, что было раньше, кажется ему нереальным, словно этого и не происходило.  
  
— Однажды я задам тебе столько вопросов.  
  
Стайлз играет с пуговицей на воротнике Дерека и хмыкает в ответ.  
  


***

  
Завтрак на следующий день очень тих. Стайлз с любопытством смотрит, как все дети обнимают Дерека с Питером, не понимая, что грядет. Когда Питер приносит свои чемоданы и ставит их у двери, Стайлз хмурится, но стряхивает с себя сомнения, отправляясь на кухню за перекусом.  
  
— Следите за тем, как много он ест, — говорит Дерек отцу. — Дай ему шанс, и он переест.  
  
— Мы присмотрим за ним, — обещает Джеймс.  
  
— Ему нужно есть больше овощей.  
  
— Больше овощей, меньше печенек, — соглашается отец. Он улыбается, и морщинки собираются у его глаз. — Мы знаем, Дер.  
  
Боже, он не хочет оставлять Стайлза. Правда не хочет.  
  
Питер хмыкает, подхватывает чемоданы и несет их в машину. Дерек спускает свои сумки вниз. В комнате он поднимает Волчка с пола, кладя на кровать к подушкам. Тупая боль разливается где-то внутри от мысли, что Стайлз будет спать один. Он привык спать с ним рядом, хоть у него и были острые локти и коленки, хоть он и сопел и лип во сне, и, возможно, Дерек не спал ночью без перерывов уже месяцы.  
  
Стайлз будил его, ворочаясь, или же тем, что отбирал одеяло, укутываясь в него так, как было удобно только ему. Иногда он будил Дерека, чтобы показать какое-то насекомое, летавшее под потолком, или новую гримасу, что он научился делать.  
  
Было больно.  
  
Стайлз выходит из кухни с яблоком в руке. Он смотрит на Дерека, склонив голову.  
  
Дерек преодолевает расстояние между ними и обнимает его.  
  
— Всего шестнадцать недель. И я буду приезжать, когда смогу, на выходных.  
  
Стайлз издает маленький беспокойный звук.  
  
— Веди себя хорошо, ладно? — просит Дерек, прижимая мальчишку к себе сильнее. — Я буду скучать.  
  
Стайлз молчит и резко замирает. Дерек отпускает его и уносит сумки в машину. Он понимает, что это ошибка, стоит опустить сумки в багажник. Стая выходит помахать им с Питером на прощание, и внезапно Стайлз протискивается между ними.  
  
Внезапно Стайлз понимает, что происходит.  
  
— Нет! — кричит он. — Нет, Дерек!  
  
Питер прислоняется к водительской двери, крутя ключи на пальце. Он говорил Дереку, что им нужно выезжать еще час назад из-за пробок, но молчал, смотря, как Дерек медленно волочит ноги. А теперь Дерек жалеет, потому что крики Стайлза разбивают ему сердце.  
  
Джеймс держит его за руку, Талия держит за другую.  
  
— Нет! — снова кричит Стайлз, пытаясь вырваться. По его щекам бегут слезы. — Нет!  
  
И теперь дети плачут тоже, потому что Стайлз почти в истерике, и Дерек никогда не выглядел несчастнее, чем в эту секунду.  
  
— Дерек! Нет!  
  
Дерек залезает в машину и хлопает дверцей. Питер садится за руль и заводит мотор.  
  
— Он не готов, — говорит Дерек дрожащим голосом.  
  
— Я говорил тебе, — отвечает низким голосом дядя.  
  
— Но это необходимо.  
  
— Разве?  
  
— Просто поехали, — говорит Дерек и отворачивается к окну, чтобы Питер не видел набежавшие слезы.  
  
Бесполезно. Питер все равно их чует.  
  


***

  
Не стоило уезжать. У Дерека сообщения почти от всей стаи к тому моменту, когда он заходит в свою комнату в общежитии. Лора пишет, что Стайлз не переставал плакать весь день. Уильям говорит, что еще не поздно вернуться. Алекс говорит, Стайлз не вылезает из-под кровати Дерека. Малия требует вернуть свой зад в Бикон Хиллз и заткнуть щенка.  
  
Боже, ему не следовало уезжать.  
  
Но уже поздно возвращаться.  
  
Он не спит всю ночь, думая о Стайлзе, думая о том, как было бы правильно поступить.  
  
Утром он проверяет телефон. Сообщение от мамы:  
«Кризис миновал. Он позавтракал с нами».  
  
Дерек пытается порадоваться этому. Но часть него, большая часть, хотела, чтобы Стайлз нуждался в нем так же сильно, как и вчера, чтобы он мог от всего отказаться и вернуться домой. Но раз Стайлз со стаей, Дерек знает, что с ним все будет хорошо.  
  
Хотел бы он сказать то же про себя.


	10. Chapter 10

Дерек не помнит, чтобы раньше он так ненавидел колледж.

Дело не в курсах или в расписании, или в его соседе, или в окружении. Все эти вещи остались такими же, как и раньше. Просто Дерек больше не хочет здесь находиться. То есть хочет. Он хочет быть архитектором. Просто сейчас ему хочется быть дома, в Бикон Хиллз, со Стайлзом. Он успокаивает себя тем, что сможет поехать через две недели с Питером, и с усердием принимается за работу.

Они пробуют общаться по Скайпу. Выходит из ряда вон плохо.

— Привет, Дерек! — машет ему Алекс, прежде чем Стайлз с широко раскрытыми глазами отпихивает его в сторону. — Нет, не трогай…

Связь прерывается. Через несколько минут они снова звонят ему. Стайлз теперь сидит с печенюшками в каждой руке, Алекс нависает над ним, дабы убедиться, что тот ничего снова не нажмет. Человек все не сидит на месте, поэтому Дереку видны его футболка и пальцы, сжимающие угощение.

— Привет, Стайлз. — Дерек не может помочь улыбке, расцветшей на лице.

— Дерек? — Стайлз льнет к экрану.

— Как ты?

— Дерек! — человек тычет пальцем в экран, на секунду попадая в веб-камеру.

— Ты не можешь его потрогать, — говорит Алекс. — Просто _говори_ , хорошо?

Возможно, Стайлз думает, что Дерек теперь совсем как Даша Путешественница, потому что он совсем ничего не говорит оборотню, лишь хлопает ртом и смотрит. Поэтому говорит Дерек. Он рассказывает Стайлзу об учебе, о том, какая еда невкусная по сравнению с домашней, и как он надеется, что Стайлз ведет себя хорошо.

Стайлз все пытается заглянуть за монитор.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — говорит Дерек.

Стайлз неожиданно хмурится и отталкивает лэптоп. К тому времени, как потолок уходит из вида, Стайлза нет, и перед ним сидит Алекс.

— Прости, Дер. Я думал, все получится.

— Не твоя вина, — говорит Дерек, выдавливая улыбку. Прошла всего неделя. Он не ожидал чуда. Стайлз, очевидно, все еще обижен или расстроен из-за звонка, и, наверное, было слишком глупо ожидать, что он будет говорить и сидеть смирно.

Они договариваются созваниваться по Скайпу раз в неделю по воскресеньям. Но в следующую неделю Алекс говорит, что Стайлз отказывается.

Ему больнее, чем Дерек готов признать.

Так он с головой окунается в работу над заданиями, над одним из которых нужно работать группой. Группой, в которой у каждого свои дела и они могут встречаться лишь по выходным.

— Все хорошо, Дерек, — говорит Талия, когда он звонит ей сообщить, что не сможет приехать на выходных. — Ты сконцентрируйся на учебе, а мы позаботимся о Стайлзе.

Только вот Дерек все равно переживает.

Он не может просто отключить чувства, не после того, как дни, недели, месяцы были заполнены переживаниями и заботой о нем. Он чувствует себя без якоря, едва держащимся на плаву. Он _скучает_ по нему.

Когда Питер возвращается после выходных дома, он приглашает Дерека поужинать. Есть один итальянский ресторанчик, в котором он завсегдатай, и Дерек встречается с ним там вечером в понедельник. Питер уже пьет вино к его прибытию.

— С ним все в порядке, — говорит он, чувствуя озабоченность Дерека и не давая тому возможности задать вопрос. — Такой же упертый и неуправляемый, как и всегда. Марк начал заниматься с ним на базе начальной школы. Они успели дойти только до «П». На «печенье» он теряет все внимание.

Дерек смеется.

— Звучит интересно.

Питер делает глоток.

— О, это было бесподобно.

Дерек позволяет Питеру вести беседу. Стая в порядке. Малия все еще отстает по литературе, что является причиной больше из-за ее поведения, нежели академических способностей. Питер вслух высказывается, а не делает ли это она ему назло. Она знает, как высоко ценит Питер высшее образование и получение степени, и, возможно, она добровольно рушит свои шансы на поступление.

В кампусе все приблизительно так же, как и было в прошлом семестре. У Питера достаточно студентов. Первокурсники раздражают, как всегда. Оказывается, кто-то оставил комментарий в разделе сайта «Оценка Профессоров» комментарий о том, что он «самый трахабельный профессор в колледже».

Питер пожимает плечами. Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Не прикидывайся, что ты не польщен.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Питер, кусая чесночный хлеб. — Почти все они скучны. Я трахаю только интересных людей.

— И это больше, чем я когда-либо хотел знать о сексуальной жизни моего дяди, — ворчит Дерек.

Питер закатывает глаза.

— Может, это был совет.

— Правда? Обычно люди не советуют спать с чокнутыми.

— Я не говорил чокнутыми. Я сказал _интересными_ , — улыбка Питера стала шире. — Хотя часто эти понятия совместимы. Ну да ладно, должен заметить, я даю отличные советы по поводу отношений.

— Ага, — отвечает Дерек. — Как в тот раз, когда ты посоветовал мне позвать Кейт Арджент на свидание.

Лицо Питера искажает гримаса.

— Хорошо. Там я был неправ. — Дерек с Кейт провстречались две недели, перед тем как она обвинила его в измене и подожгла его машину. _Машину._ Пока Дерек находился в ней. Ничего не заканчивает отношения так, как заявление в полицию и судебный запрет. — Но, готов поспорить, секс был хорош.

— Не знаю, — сухо ответил Дерек. — У нас до этого не дошло.

— Ауч, — вздохнул Питер. — Ладно. Я думаю, тебе пойдет на пользу учеба. Сходи на пару вечеринок, переспи с интересными — не чокнутыми — людьми и повеселись.

— Перестань пытаться жить через меня.

— Да боже мой, — хмыкает дядя. — Мне перепадает больше за месяц, чем тебе за год. — Скорее всего, это правда.

— Я оплачу счет, если пообещаешь не вдаваться в подробности, — говорит Дерек. Питер хохочет.

***

  
Через несколько недель Дерек вспоминает, что ему нравится колледж. Стайлз все еще отказывается говорить по Скайпу, но иногда, когда Дерек болтает с другими, он стоит в сторонке и поглядывает на экран. Он выглядит счастливым, и Дереку не стоит расстраиваться по этому поводу. Только вот он скучает по Стайлзу. Он скучает по _тому_ Стайлзу, зная, что все изменится, когда он приедет домой. Стайлз изменится. И Дерек должен этого хотеть, но он все равно скучает.

С ним что-то не так.

Он следует совету Питера и посещает пару вечеринок, даже спит с несколькими людьми. Все несерьезно, и они прекрасно знают это. В этом-то и суть связей на вечеринках. И хотя здорово получать разрядку время от времени, не секса желает Дерек — тепла тела, лежащего рядом.

Это вина Стайлза.

Дерек скучает по телесному контакту. Он скучает по объятиям. Скучает по тому, как Стайлз терся носом о его горло.

Дерек понимает, что это ненормально. Он не должен сравнивать то, что было со Стайлзом, со связями на одну ночь. Или правильней, он не должен сравнивать эти связи со Стайлзом. Их время со Стайлзом не имело никакого отношения к интимной близости. Это было _невинно._

Он пишет маме, что не вернется до конца семестра.

Для Стайлза будет лучше, если он не вернется.

Мама шлет ему отчеты о прогрессе Стайлза. Он говорит намного больше, но не о прошлом. Если у него спросить, он не отвечает. Она не уверена, потому ли это, что он не помнит, или потому, что ему не хватает слов объяснить. Но у него все хорошо. Талия думает, что к тому времени, когда Дерек вернется, Стайлз переедет в свою собственную комнату.

Это правильно. Дерек должен напоминать себе, что это хорошо.

Он этого хотел.

Они в этом нуждались.

***

  
Пропуск одного семестра означает, что он теперь с новым потоком студентов, у него новые однокурсники. Он много проводит времени в компании Вернона Бойда. Они спорят о Фрэнке Гери и Захе Хадид. Они сходятся на желании создавать не пагубно влияющие дизайны. Они сдают совместные дизайны по предмету. С садом на крыше и солнечными подвесными панелями, угол которых можно менять. В теории здание сможет обеспечить себя электричеством самостоятельно. Дерек не в полном восторге от дизайна, но Бойд убеждает его в более высокой важности функциональности и денежной доступности. Не каждое строение может быть Музеем Соломона Гуггенхейма, которое Бойд хоть и признает «пиздецки внушительным», но и отмечает, что подобное не каждая строительная фирма может себе позволить, к тому же такие здания жрут огромное количество электроэнергии и воды.

Их работа зарабатывает им зачеты, и их профессор выставляет их дизайн на несколько соревнований.

Большее количество вечеров Дерек проводит в компании Бойда и его девушки Эрики. С ними весело и комфортно. Они из того сорта людей, с которыми ты словно знаком всю жизнь. Дружба с ними заставляет семестр тянуться быстрее. К тому же с ними он не чувствует себя третьим лишним. Хотя однажды Эрика неудачно пытается свести его с их другом Айзеком. К счастью, у Айзека есть чувство юмора и он с легкостью относится к ситуации.

Дерек на самом деле удивлен, когда неожиданно наступает конец семестра. У него, как обычно, едет крыша от экзаменов, что глупо, потому что он усердно учился, а затем неожиданно наступает время ехать домой.

Дом.  
Стая.  
Семья.  
 _Стайлз._

Он нервничает.

Питер заезжает за ним после его последнего экзамена. На улице хмуро, но Питер все равно в очках, и Дерек чует нотки аконитового алкоголя.

— Я поведу, — говорит он.

Питер даже не пытается спорить.

— Департамент праздновал окончание семестра вчера. Оказывается, я уже не так молод.

— Кофе? — спрашивает Дерек, заводя мотор.

— Ты прекрасный ангел, — бубнит Питер, засыпая.

Он просыпается, когда они останавливаются, чтобы перекусить, заказывает черный кофе и булочку.

— Такое ощущение, что в этом есть важный для меня жизненный урок, — говорит Дерек, приступая к своей яичнице с беконом.

— Никакого урока. Я доблестно держался. Ни о чем не жалею.

Дерек пил свой кофе. Питер хмыкнул.

— Мы могли бы просто заехать в кофейню.

— Ты выглядел так, словно тебе нужно было поесть, а не перекусить.

Питер улыбнулся.

— А ведь другой на твоем месте не упустил бы возможность позлорадствовать и не оказывать подобное внимание.

— Ты, кажется, путаешь, я не профессиональный садист.

— Как и я, — улыбается Питер. — Но у меня есть способности.

Дерек усмехается, вспоминая про методику преподавания Питера.

— Ты волнуешься, что он изменился.

Дерек ничего не отвечает.

— Ну, он изменился, — говорит Питер. — Я приезжал на пару выходных, когда ты странным образом был занят. Он изменился. И это не плохо.

— Я знаю.

— Уверен?

Дерек вздыхает:

— Я знаю, что он не тот же, каким я его оставил. Для этого я его и оставил.

— Я слышу логику, но не чувства, — говорит Питер, наклоняясь вперед. — Тебе это не должно нравиться. Ты можешь немного пострадать по тому, что он не будет больше липнуть к тебе. Тебе не обязательно быть полностью самоотверженным, Дерек.

 — Мои чувства не главное, — говорит Дерек, пихая в рот бекон.

Питер вздыхает:

— Откуда в тебе этот комплекс мученика? Точно не наследственное. Дерек, конечно, твои чувства важны. Возможно, я насмотрелся телесериалов в последнее время, но твои чувства очень важны.

Дерек молчит с минуту, но потом говорит:

— Ты прав.

Питер выглядит удивленным.

— Да?

— Да, — отвечает Дерек. — Ты насмотрелся телесериалов.

Питер кидает в него коркой от булочки.

***

  
Питер более-менее пришел в себя, но он более чем рад позволить Дереку вести машину. И Дерек рад отвлечься на жалобы дяди по поводу количества экзаменационных работ, что нужно оценить.

— Ну вот зачем брать курс Истории Искусств, если ты не можешь правильно выговорить Микеланджело. И это был не первокурсник, Дерек! — Питер переключает станции на радио, пока не находит понравившуюся. — Поэтому я пью.

— Конечно, — соглашается Дерек, прекрасно зная, что это не так. Все нормально, когда Питер отмечает что-то с коллегами. Проблема начинается тогда, когда он начинает пить один, думая о том, сколько раз и как именно налажал в жизни.

— А грамматические ошибки! Я же не учитель в школе.

— Уверен, что и у меня найдется пара ошибок.

— Тогда тебе повезло, что ты не на моем курсе.

— И я всем сердцем соглашусь с тобой.

Питер закатывает глаза, затем вздыхает и страдает со своим похмельем какое-то время. Когда Дерек бросает на него взгляд через некоторое время, оказывается, что тот спит.

Они приезжают в Бикон Хиллз к обеду.

Пульс Дерека учащается, пока они едут по улицам их родного городка. Питер уже не спит и шлет кому-то смс.

— Даю твоей матери знать, что мы почти приехали.

Дерек кивает. Он знает, что Питер слышит его сердцебиение и знает, почему он так нервничает, но Питер ничего не говорит.

Когда они подъезжают к дому, большая часть стаи ждет их. Дерек их практически не замечает. Его взгляд сразу же падает на худого мальчишку, что стоит немного в тени.

_Стайлз._

Стайлз отступает, когда вся стая спускается, чтобы поприветствовать их. Дерек смотрит на него через плечо Лоры, когда они обнимаются.

Прошло шестнадцать недель.

Стайлз выглядит по-другому.

Дерек идет ему навстречу.

Стайлз наблюдает за ним, поднимая подбородок. Его челюсти сжаты, он хмурится, совсем как в первые дни.

Дерек поднимается на крыльцо.

— Привет, Стайлз, — говорит он немного с хрипотцой. — Я скучал.

Он не знает, чего ожидал от Стайлза. Он не знает, что хочет услышать. _Что угодно_ , — думает Дерек. Ему просто хочется услышать, как Стайлз говорит.

Стайлз смотрит на него.

— Стайлз? — спрашивает Дерек, чувствуя, что вся стая наблюдает.

Стайлз ничего не говорит. Разворачивается на пятках и заходит в дом, хлопая напоследок дверью.

Этот звук громом разносится в тишине.

Дереку кажется, что внутри него что-то ломается.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Это не то приветствие, на которое рассчитывал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз его ненавидит.  
  
— Он тебя не _ненавидит_ , — говорит Алекс, таща сумку Дерека наверх. — Он просто… взбешен.  
  
Комната Дерека выглядит совсем не так, как он ее оставлял. Кровать застлана совсем ровно — нет больше кучи одеял, похожих на гнездо, которые так любил Стайлз, — и на полу нет носков. Все на полках аккуратно расставлено. Никто, видимо, не ворошил полки, перебирая и рассматривая их содержимое. Все в комнате чисто и в порядке. Дереку интересно, как давно Стайлз заходил к нему.  
  
Алекс садится на его кровать. Он отрастил волосы, их кончики слегка завиваются. Ногти у него накрашены. Ногти на его ногах, выглядывающие из-под джинс, тоже накрашены. Он кусает накрашенный розовым лаком ноготь, смотря, как Дерек распаковывает вещи.  
  
— Он успокоится. Ты ж его любимчик, в конце концов.  
  
— Все в порядке, — уверенно говорит Дерек. — Я знал, что, скорее всего, он отреагирует именно так. Главное, чтобы у него все было хорошо. Как у тебя дела, кстати?  
  
Алекс пожимает плечами. Дерек пихает вещи в комод.  
  
— В школе все хорошо?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — он еще раз пожимает плечами, и Дерек не знает, то ли его брат пытается замять тему, то ли это его проявление подросткового отношения к школе.  
  
Дерек садится на кровать рядом с братом.  
  
— А как дела в столовой?  
  
Он все еще помнит тот день, когда все каким-то образом узнали про Алекса и все его так называемые друзья прекратили с ним общаться. Талия едва успокоила и удержала Кору с Малией от того, чтобы рвануть в среднюю школу и разобраться с «мелкими засранцами». Дерек уверен, что пошел бы в школу с сестрой и кузиной, и вот тогда бы дал им тему для разговоров. Даже друзья Мэтти, что раньше боготворили Алекса, потому что он был крутым старшим братом их друга, не хотели с ним сидеть. Мэтти все же сидел с Алексом во время обеда один, но однажды придя домой, накричал на брата за то, что тот был странным, и теперь он тоже потерял своих друзей. Талия успокоила Мэтти, но Дерек не мог на него злиться. Он тоже был ребенком, и с ним тоже когда-то так же нечестно обошлись.  
  
Какое-то время Алекс обедал в библиотеке каждый день.  
  
— Я сижу с лузерами теперь, — говорит Алекс хмурясь. — Но знаешь что?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вовсе они не лузеры, — улыбается подросток. — Они клеевые.  
  
— Уверен, что это правда.  
  
— И есть еще один мальчик, Джейсон, он популярный и всякое такое. Он старше меня на год, играет в баскетбол и, кажется, хочет быть моим другом.  
  
Дерек отчетливо чует смущение, исходящее от брата.  
  
— Твоим другом?  
  
Алекс морщит носик.  
  
— Не знаю. Он типа… не знаю. Иногда я хочу покидать с ним мяч, а иногда… Это же странно, да? Что временами мне хочется быть его приятелем, но иногда и быть его девушкой тоже хочется?  
  
— Это не странно, — говорит Дерек, обнимая Алекса за плечи. — А что Джейсон об этом думает?  
  
— Он сказал, что я, типа, классный, — признается Алекс, опуская голову. — И на прошлой неделе он пытался меня поцеловать, но я убежал.  
  
Дерек сжимает его плечо.  
  
— Это хорошо. Тебе еще рано целоваться, — дразнит брата Дерек.  
  
— Замолкни, — Алекс пихает его локтем в бок. — Мне хочется позвать его в гости, но я ведь не могу, да? Не со Стайлзом в доме.  
  
— Нет. — Тяжело осознавать, что существование Стайлза должно храниться в тайне. А для Алекса, кто и так является изолированным его сверстниками, не желающими показываться с Алексом в публичных местах, отсутствие возможности позвать кого-то к себе, наверное, причиняет боль. — Знаешь что? Раз я дома, может, ты сможешь сходить с Джейсоном в кино или еще куда. Я вас отвезу. И обещаю сесть через несколько рядов и не оборачиваться во время фильма. Если ты захочешь.  
  
— Не знаю. Может быть, — пожимает плечами Алекс. — Меня и так считают странным. Может, он не захочет пойти со мной в кино. Кто-то же может увидеть. Он, наверное, не захочет, чтобы люди узнали, что я ему нравлюсь.  
  
Дерек целует Алекса в макушку. Он помнит, как было страшно в тринадцать, когда ему кто-то нравился, как он боялся отказа. Алекс уже многое испытал. Дереку хочется защитить его от всего мира, но также ему хочется, чтобы Алекс гордился тем, кем был, чтобы ему хватало смелости схватить свое счастье в охапку и не отпускать.  
  
— Мы подумаем над этим, — говорит Дерек. — Предложение всегда в силе, помни об этом.  
  
Вдруг он понимает, что в комнате раздается третье сердцебиение, и поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть Стайлза, прильнувшего к двери. Острый запах нервозности исходит от него.  
  
— Стайлз, — тихо говорит оборотень.  
  
Алекс поднимает голову.  
  
— Эй, Стайлз, я как раз рассказывал Дереку, как ты его не ненавидишь. — Стайлз жует свою губу, смотря на братьев. — Ну, если ты хочешь врезать ему, то можно, — предлагает Алекс.  
  
Дерек вскидывает бровями:  
  
— Серьезно? Хочешь, чтобы он ударил меня?  
  
Алекс совсем не выглядит смущенным.  
  
— Ну, удар-то ты выдержишь.  
  
Стайлз издает смешок. Алекс поднимается.  
  
— Ладно, пойду я и оставлю вас решить проблему обнимашками… или дракой, что вам ближе. — Он толкает Стайлза плечом, выходя из комнаты, и щелкает его в ухо. — Придурок, — с улыбкой говорит он человеку.  
  
— Сам такой! — отвечает Стайлз.  
  
Дерек качает головой и улыбается. Когда он уезжал, Стайлз мог лишь требовать еду и ныть по поводу чистки зубов. А сейчас он уже дорос до уровня дерзкого подростка. Дерек не уверен, хорошо это или плохо. Его улыбка немного спадает, стоит Стайлзу повернуться к нему.  
  
— Ты ушел, — говорит Стайлз с каменным лицом. —  _Ты ушел._  
  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Дерек. — Я думал, что так было правильно.  
  
Он до сих пор так считает, ведь Стайлз стоит перед ним и _говорит_. Не тявкает, как лисий щенок, и не лепечет, как ребенок. Он говорит.  
  
Стайлз выпячивает подбородок:  
  
— Почему?  
  
Этот вопрос бьет прямо под дых.  
  
— Потому что я думал, так будет лучше для тебя. Для нас.  
  
Он не знает, как прочитать выражение на лице Стайлза. Не знает, что скрывается за этими большими, медового цвета глазами. Сердце Стайлза колотится, его пальцы сжаты в кулаки, словно он собирается осуществить предложенный Алексом способ примирения.  
  
— Мне жаль, — повторяет оборотень. — Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.  
  
Стайлз обвивает пальцами дверной косяк.  
  
— Ты заставил меня плакать.  
  
— Прости, — просит Дерек, его горло сжимает стыд.  
  
— Ты ушел, — повторяет Стайлз, словно пытаясь донести вес этих слов до Дерека. — Ты _ушел._  
  
— Я знаю, — громко глотает он. — И мне жаль, что я сделал тебе больно. Я скучал…  
  
— Заткнись, — вдруг говорит Стайлз напряженно.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Никогда не говори этого.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Стайлз расслабляется немного. Он отпускает дверной косяк. Он жует нижнюю губу и затем смотрит на Дерека, внимательно и немного застенчиво.  
  
— Хочешь увидеть мою комнату?  
  
Дерек улыбается:  
  
— Конечно.  
  


***

  
Стайлз ведет Дерека за руку в свою комнату. Оборотень сплетает их пальцы, и каждую секунду, что они прикасаются друг к другу, он немного расслабляется. Рука Стайлза крепкая, теплая и знакомая. Быть близко к нему, прикасаться к нему кажется правильным.  
  
Комната Стайлза это старая кладовая на третьем этаже. Стайлз гордо раскрывает дверь и тянет Дерека внутрь. Это маленькая комната, где место есть только для кровати и комода. Стены свежепокрашенные. Вместо белого цвета они украшены яркими всплесками красок почти до потолка. Желтый, синий, розовый и оранжевый. Странное сочетание, но Стайлз широко и гордо улыбается.  
  
— Ты их красил?  
  
— Ага, — говорит Стайлз. — Мама сказала можно.  
  
Дерека накрывает волной тепла от того, что Стайлз зовет Талию мамой. Дом. Стая. Семья. Стайлз.  
  
— Выглядит здорово, — говорит Дерек, ведь раз Стайлзу нравится, то все идеально.  
  
Он осматривает комнату. На комоде лежит коллекция странно изогнутых веточек и камушков, две карточки с Бэтменом, дезодорант, три цента, перо, крышка от бутылки и зеленый карандаш. На кровати Стайлза лежат четыре одеяла, похожие на гнездо. Старый плюшевый волк Дерека сидит на подушках. Детская книжка с картинками. Ему интересно, может Стайлзу нравиться иногда просматривать картинки и может ли он прочитать, что там написано.  
  
— Здесь уютно, — говорит он.  
  
Стайлз кивает. У него снова каменное выражение лица.  
  
— Могу я обнять тебя, Стайлз? — спрашивает Дерек, боясь, что человек может отказать.  
  
На секунду выражения лица Стайлза совершенно ничего не говорит, но затем он мигает пару раз, и на его глазах наворачиваются слезы. Он сутулится, словно слишком долго заставлял себя стоять прямо, и медленно подходит к Дереку. Дерек почти задыхается от облегчения, когда обнимает Стайлза: его вес, его тепло, его уникальный запах.  
  
Стайлза легко обидеть, но он быстро прощает. Дерек этому благодарен. Боже, как он скучал по этому.  
  
Он пробегается пальцами по голове Стайлза и сжимает их у основания шеи. Оставляет свой запах на бледной коже.  
  
— Стайлз?  
  
— М-м? — человек утыкается ему лицом в горло, его горячее дыхание немного обжигает.  
  
Дереку не хочется давить на него, но ему нужно знать.  
  
— Та вещь, которую ты не хочешь, чтобы я произносил. Почему?  
  
Стайлз вжимается пальцами в его спину и качает головой. Он издает болезненный звук.  
  
— Кто-то говорил тебе это? Кто-то, кто не вернулся?  
  
Стайлз всхлипывает и прижимается к Дереку сильнее.  
  
— Не уходи! Не говори этого!  
  
— Я не буду этого говорить, — обещает Дерек. — Я не стану… —  _Черт_ , он почти готов дать обещание, что не сможет сдержать. — Мне остался один семестр Стайлз. Еще один.  
  
— Не уходи! — Стайлз вжимается мокрым лицом в его горло. — Дерек!  
  
— Я останусь! — слова вылетают из его рта до того, как он их обдумывает. Еще один академ, объясниться с Бойдом и Эрикой и, боже, с _мамой_. Снова просить Дядю Уильяма отложить его найм на работу, и в этот раз не понятно на сколько. Дерек чертов идиот. Но он должен Стайлзу. Он должен ему последние четыре месяца. Он идиот, но не жалеет о том что сказал. — Я останусь, хорошо, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз всхлипывает, все его тело дрожит.  
  
— Не уходи!  
  
Он не верит Дереку.  
  
— Не уйду. Я не уйду, Стайлз.  
  
Закрывая глаза, он прижимает к себе человека еще крепче. Он надеется, что это продлится вечность.  
  


***

  
— У меня было ощущение, что этот разговор повторится, — говорит Талия, закрывая лэптоп, пока Дерек садится напротив нее. — Не думала, что он случится сразу же.  
  
— Что за разговор?  
  
Талия вскидывает бровью.  
  
— Тот, где ты говоришь о том, что пропустишь семестр. Опять.  
  
Дерек вспыхивает краской.  
  
— Я хотел спросить…  
  
— Нет, — говорит мама. — Не спросить, а сказать.  
  
Стайлз стоит в дверях, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Зайди, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз скользит внутрь, жуя нижнюю губу. Он садится рядом с Дереком и упирается взглядом в колени, словно натворил что-то, за что его готовились ругать. Его ругать не собирались, правда, на свой счет Дерек уверен не был.  
  
— Я пообещал Стайлзу, что больше не уеду.  
  
— А что насчет колледжа?  
  
Дерек вздыхает.  
  
— Может, я смогу взять несколько классов онлайн, или, может, в следующем году… — он не договаривает, не желая упоминать Стэнфорд при Стайлзе. — И может, Уильям разрешит поработать с ним. В роли интерна, например. Я не бросаю учебу. Просто… Я не могу вернуться. Не сейчас.  
  
Талия изучает его лицо с минуту, а затем говорит:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо. — Талия улыбается, словно зная, что сын ожидал от нее нравоучений и отказа. — Если ты этого хочешь, то так тому и быть. Можешь остаться.  
  
— Дерек может остаться? — неуверенно спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
— Да, дорогой, Дерек может остаться.  
  
Стайлз мигает пару раз, а затем утирает ладонями слезы. Он шмыгает, прочищает горло и дарит Дереку дрожащую улыбку.  
  
— Дерек, хочешь посмотреть телек?  
  
— С удовольствием, — говорит Хейл. — Дашу?  
  
Стайлз гримасничает:  
  
— Даша для детей.  
  
Дерек не может не улыбнуться. Да, ему предстоит много узнать о Стайлзе; он не может этого дождаться.  
  


***

  
Перед ужином Дерек ищет Стайлза и находит его в комнате Питера, раскрашивающим что-то на полу, с морем цветных карандашей вокруг. Он рисует в толстом альбоме. Питер лежит на кровати и читает.  
  
Дерек вскидывает бровь.  
  
— Это наша собственная арт-терапия, — говорит Питер, показывая на Стайлза. — Мы уже пробовали пару раз, да, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз ворчит и оборачивается в поисках нужного карандаша. Дереку интересно, что еще он пропустил за то время, что не мог заставить себя приехать домой.  
  
Он заходит в комнату и садится рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
— И что ты рисуешь?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
— В этом-то вся прелесть, Дерек, — говорит Питер. — Здесь нет правил. Он не должен рисовать сюжет, воспоминание или что-либо еще. Он рисует то, что чувствует.  
  
Стайлз кивает и жует кончик карандаша.  
  
— Мы немного говорили о том, что бы он мог нарисовать, думая о времени до лис, — говорит Питер будничным тоном. — И Стайлз решил нарисовать это.  
  
Дерек не может выделить что-либо из рисунка. Он состоит из темных спиралей цветов. Это водоворот. В нем что-то пугающее, примитивное и хаотичное. Это не постановка — это эмоция. Если бы Дереку пришлось назвать ее, он бы назвал страх.  
  
— Ты сказал ему покрасить стены в комнате? — спрашивает Дерек.  
  
— О, — улыбается Питер, — тебе досталась эта привилегия — увидеть его комнату? На стенах много счастливых цветов, не скажешь?  
  
— Плохие мы оставляем в альбоме, — говорит Стайлз, хлопая альбом. — Не на стенах.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Питер. — Нам бы не хотелось ложиться спать в окружении плохих цветов. — Стайлз согласно хмыкает.  
  
Дерек смотрит Питеру в глаза. Он ищет в них то нечто злое, но не находит, и Питер лишь улыбается в ответ. Это та сторона Питера, что видит только Стая, но даже увидев ее, задается вопросами и сомнениями. Не то чтобы Питер давал много поводов для доверия.  
  
— Спасибо, что помогаешь ему.  
  
— Пфф. — Питер закатывает глаза. — Я ничего не делаю. Я даже не тратил и цента. Я просто стащил все из Стэнфорда.  
  
Ну конечно.  
  
— Ты Дьявол, — говорит ему Дерек.  
  
Питер широко улыбается.  
  
— Признаю. А ты как считаешь, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз смотрит вверх, одобрительно хихикая, а затем снова концентрируется на рисовании.


	12. Chapter 12

Находиться дома и смотреть на то, как Стайлз взаимодействует со всей стаей, — умопомрачительно. Неудивительно, что Стайлз очень сблизился с Алексом. Также он сблизился с мужем Лоры, Марком, который каждый вечер за час до ужина читает с ним. Он быстро учится, говорит ему Марк. Нужно поработать над его концентрацией, но очевидно, что раньше он умел читать, и ему просто нужна практика. Его быстро начинает раздражать чтение, потому что он очень умен.  
  
Дерек видит это собственными глазами, когда Стайлз пытается объяснить что-то, но ему явно пока не хватает словарного запаса.  
  
— Нет! — говорит он Мэтти, когда тот хочет поиграть в какую-то видеоигру стрелялку. — Мне она не нравится.  
  
— Да она же классная! — хнычет в ответ Мэтти. — Ты просто знаешь, что я тебе зад надеру, вот и не хочешь!  
  
— Нет! — хмурится Стайлз. — Она плохая! Она плохая и, и… — он гортанно рычит. — Мне она не нравится!  
  
— Ну чего ты тупишь!  
  
— Мама сказала не называть меня тупым!  
  
Дерек вмешивается прежде, чем завязывается драка.  
  
— Стайлз? Давай поговорим?  
  
Стайлз недовольно идет с ним в задний двор. Он ходит из стороны в сторону рядом с курятником, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Он напряжен, расстроен, зол, его кулаки сжаты.  
  
— Сделай глубокий вдох, — советует Дерек и садится. Он поднимает с земли сухой лист и аккуратно отрывает кусочек за кусочком.  
  
Стайлз успокаивается тем, что пинает землю пару раз, а после садится, скрестив ноги, рядом с Дереком на траву.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Дерек.  
  
Стайлз как-то горько вздыхает.  
  
— Я не хочу играть в эту игру.  
  
— Ты не должен.  
  
— В ней плохие цвета и красная кровь. Мне не нравится, — он вздыхает и стучит костяшками пальцев по своему виску. — Она плохая.  
  
— Не делай так, — Дерек протягивает руку и берет его аккуратно за запястье. — Не бей себя. — Стайлз снова вздыхает. — Думаю, ты злишься на себя, когда не можешь вспомнить, подобрать нужные слова, — говорит Дерек. — Но ты не должен злиться.  
  
— Плохо, когда люди уходят, — говорит Стайлз, скалясь на кур. — Плохо, когда они уходят, а потом не могут вернуться, и везде _кровь_. Красная кровь. Мне не нравится игра, потому что там кровь!  
  
— Она вызывает у тебя плохие воспоминания?  
  
Стайлз сжимает веки и резко кивает.  
  
— Мама…  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я позвал маму?  
  
Стайлз резко отрывает глаза:  
  
— Нет! Моя… моя мама!  
  
У Дерека перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Твоя родная мама. Ты помнишь свою родную маму.  
  
Он пытается прикоснуться к Стайлзу, но тот резко поднимается и идет к деревьям. Он сутулится, его руки засунуты в карманы, и локти торчат острым углом. Он не хочет, чтобы его трогали. Он издает звуки, похожие на его лисий скулеж. Словно раненый маленький зверек.  
  
Дерек идет за ним.  
  
Стайлз недолго бредет меж деревьев, а затем падает на колени. Он нагибается вперед, его спина изогнута как лук, его мучают рвотные позывы. Дерек рядом, он хочет погладить мальчишку по спине.  
  
— Нет! — Стайлз пытается подняться с колен, но его снова тянет рыгать. В этот раз его тошнит, и он словно не может дышать. Высокие, рваные звуки покидают его глотку, и он пытается втянуть хоть глоток воздуха, но у него то ли не получается, то ли он вдыхает недостаточно; он задыхается.  
  
Дерек пытается его поднять, его руки обхватывают Стайлза поперек груди. Звуки, что издает Стайлз, становятся хуже — инстинкты Дерека говорили ему выпрямить человека, но это явно не сработало, — и Хейл отпускает его. Тонкие пальцы Стайлза впиваются в лесную землю, сжимая сухую листву и грязь, и в какой-то страшный момент Дереку кажется, что Стайлз на самом деле умрет. У него лицо покраснело, глаза закатились, он словно _тонет_.  
  
— Стайлз, — произносит Дерек, его собственное сердце стучит в груди. — Стайлз!  
  
Стайлз вдруг обмякает и падает на землю.  
  
— Стайлз! — Дерек перекатывает его на бок, прикладывая пальцы к горлу. Он чувствует быстрый тяжелый пульс, бьющийся под тонкой кожей. Он дышит. Он _дышит._ Дерек смотрит на бледное лицо человека и стирает грязь с его щек.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, что сейчас произошло.  
  
Он поднимает его на руки и относит домой.  
  


***

  
— По словам похоже на паническую атаку, — говорит Дитон, осматривая человека.  
  
Стайлз спит в кровати, его длинные густые ресницы покоятся на бледных щеках. Его губы слегка приоткрыты, а грудь размеренно поднимается и опускается.  
  
— С ним все будет в порядке, — говорит ветеринар.  
  
— В порядке? — хрипит Дерек. — Он… он не мог _дышать_.  
  
— С ним все будет в порядке, — повторяет Дитон, — но если подобное повторится, тебе нужно знать, как его успокоить. Говори с ним, считай вдохи и выдохи. Может помочь, если он выучит пару дыхательных упражнений. Что ты думаешь насчет йоги?  
  
— Что это глупо? — отвечает Дерек, вскидывая бровь.  
  
Дитон улыбается. Он дважды хлопает Дерека по плечу и выходит из комнаты.  
  
— Ну, это лишь предложение. Ты не обязан его выполнять.  
  
Он им очевидно манипулирует.  
  
Это может помочь Стайлзу.  
  
Дерек понимает, что будет приветствовать солнце уже на следующей неделе.  
  


***

  
Стайлз раздраженно бухтит, когда на его холст приземляется листок.  
  
— Сука.  
  
Дерек смотрит на него поверх книги.  
  
— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты не знал ругательств.  
  
— Не ври, — говорит Стайлз, поднимая листок и кидая его на землю.  
  
С гамака, на котором лежит Питер, доносится смешок.  
  
Рисование на свежем воздухе не обходится без некоторых жертв, но зато убираться проще, чем внутри. Пол в комнате Питера до сих не отмыт до конца от акриловых красок. Но даже несмотря на то, что они снаружи, на Стайлзе его одежда для рисования (пончо-фартук из старой простыни), и волосы слегка вымазаны краской.  
  
Дереку нравится наблюдать за его работой. Когда мальчишка сконцентрирован, в те редкие моменты, что он не носится по дому и не болтает без умолку. Он выглядит почти как другой человек. Он спокоен и сосредоточен, рисование помогает ему куда больше йоги.  
  
Дерек продолжает читать, каждые пару страниц поглядывая на Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз рисует кистями, что привез ему Питер, — украденными из Стэнфорда — и пальцами. Питер говорит, его стиль лежит на границе Примитивизма и Экспрессионизма. Он говорит, что Стайлз ему напоминает раннего Гогена.  
  
Дерек откладывает книгу и садится рядом с ним.  
  
— Здорово.  
  
— Мхм, — отзывается Стайлз. Он, склонив голову, смотрит на холст, кончик кисти у него во рту.  
  
Сначала Дерек думает, что это портрет Стайлза. Он нарисовал бледное лицо со вздернутым носом и глазами цвета темного меда. На лице были даже брызги родинок. Затем Стайлз, опустив кисть в коричневую краску, скользит длинной линией вниз по холсту, обрамляя лицо длинной прядью волос. Дерек понимает, что это лицо женщины. Лицо женщины на фоне листвы.  
  
— Моя мама, — говорит Стайлз, и Дереку кажется, что он это говорит скорее себе, чем ему. Его губы изгибаются в грустную линию, и он хмурится. — Моя _первая_ мама.  
  
Дерек знает, что глаза Питера открыты и он смотрит на них.  
  
— Красиво, — говорит Дерек.  
  
— Неправильно, — говорит Стайлз. Он вытирает пальцы о фартук и смотрит на холст. Он берет чистую кисть и опускает ее в воду. Намочив ее, он сует кисть в красную краску. Затем он замахивается рукой, обдавая холст красными водянистыми брызгами.  
  
Дереку это напоминает брызги артериальной крови. И секунду спустя он понимает, что именно это и рисует Стайлз.  
  
— Ха! — Стайлз снова взмахивает кистью, красные брызги попадают на нарисованное бледное лицо.  
  
— Стайлз. — Дерек буквально на языке чувствует кислый запах его нарастающей паники. Слышит слишком быстрый ритм сердца мальчишки, слышит хрип в его дыхании. — Прекрати. Ты его портишь.  
  
Питер слезает из своего гамака и оказывается рядом с ними еще до того, как Дерек понимает, что тот движется.  
  
— Он ничего не портит. Он может выражать себя так, как хочет.  
  
Дерек щурится, глядя на дядю, ведь Питер понимает, что Стайлз на грани панической атаки. И его рисунок, его портрет или воспоминание о матери ничем не помогает.  
  
— Стайлз, помни, как дышать, — просит Дерек. Он кладет руку на его диафрагму. — Вдохни вместе со мной. — Они много раз практиковались. Стайлз расправляет плечи и делает глубокий вдох. Дерек чувствует, как его грудная клетка поднимается. Затем Стайлз испускает долгий, медленный выдох. — Еще раз, — просит Дерек. На этот раз Стайлз дрожит, но по крайней мере вдыхает немного кислорода. — Еще раз.  
  
После нескольких минут пульс Стайлза приходит в норму. Он поднимает кисть с земли, опускает ее в банку с водой, чтобы почистить. Затем смотрит на рисунок. Бледное лицо женщины покрыто брызгами крови.  
  
— Моя мама мертва, — говорит он.  
  
Дерек гладит его по спине.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Ее убил волк, — говорит он. — Не простой волк. Волк, как вы.  
  
Дерек замирает.  
  
Стайлз сгибает пальцы на подобии когтей и царапает ими по краске на горле женщины.  
  
— Мама.  
  
Питер аккуратно берет запястье Стайлза в руку, стирая с пальцев краску.  
  
Дерек встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
Они ничего не говорят.  
  
Да и что можно сказать?  
  


***

  
До конца дня Стайлз молчит. Дерек оттирает с него краску и сажает перед телевизором на диван, укутав пледом и поставив тарелку с печеньем рядом. Стайлз их не ест. Он сворачивается в клубок и накрывается пледом с головой.  
  
Питер убирает холст на чердак.  
  
— Ты все еще думаешь, что эта терапия хороша для него? — выплевывает Дерек.  
  
Питер с любопытством смотрит на него.  
  
— Вообще-то, да. Он впервые заговорил о своем прошлом. Это огромный шаг.  
  
Дерек знает, что Питер прав, но это не отменяет его желания что-нибудь треснуть. Что-нибудь типа Питера.  
  
— Ты не психотерапевт. Перестань делать вид, будто знаешь, что для него лучше.  
  
— А ты перестань делать вид, что не знаешь, — говорит Питер, спокойным тоном. — Ты же не глуп. Ты хоть понимаешь, что сегодня произошло? Он заговорил о матери через рисунок. Он нашел _слова_ , Дерек, и у него даже не случилось панической атаки. Так что прости меня за то, что да, я думаю, эта терапия идет ему на пользу.  
  
Дерек тогда уходит вниз и садится рядом со Стайлзом на диван. Через несколько минут голова человека покоится на его коленях, но плед все еще закрывает его лицо. Дерек вспоминает то время, когда Стайлз делал так, будучи лисенком. Он забирается рукой под плед и гладит мальчишку по волосам.  
  
Так проходят часы.  
  
Дети возвращаются со школы. Мэтти несется в гостиную посмотреть телевизор, но, видя Дерека и Стайлза, тихонько крадется назад. Алекс приносит Дереку чашку чая, прежде чем пойти в комнату делать уроки. Кора и Малия ссорятся из-за чего-то произошедшего в школе. Все начинается с криков и заканчивается громкими хлопками дверьми. Все это происходит, пока Дерек гладит волосы Стайлза.  
  
Со временем приходят старшие. Дерек краем уха слышит их разговоры, но не вслушивается. Они обсуждают коллег, работу, капризных покупателей.  
  
День сменяется вечером. Тени растут, и цвет их становится глубже. Стая толпится на кухне. Дерек слышит, что начали готовить ужин и накрывать на стол.  
  
Стайлз не двигается.  
  
Смех и мягкий звук разговоров доносится из обеденной.  
  
Сара тихонько подкрадывается к Дереку, гладя его своей маленькой ладошкой.  
  
— Тетя Талия сказала, что ваш ужин в микроволновке, — говорит она тоненьким голоском.  
  
Проходит еще час, прежде чем Стайлз стягивает плед с лица и смотрит на Дерека, медленно моргая.  
  
— Хочу есть.  
  
— Я тоже, — отвечает Хейл.  
  
Они едят на кухне.  
  
— Папа говорил, что будет скучать, — ни с того ни с сего говорит Стайлз. Он не встречается с Дереком взглядом. Он смотрит куда-то тому за плечо. — Я не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Поэтому пошел за ним. Не должен… не должен был покидать лагерь.  
  
Дерек ничего не говорит. Он боится шевельнуться, лишь бы не спугнуть Стайлза, не спровоцировать еще одну паническую атаку.  
  
— Мама… мама пошла меня искать. — На его глазах наливаются крупные слезы. Стоит ему моргнуть, они скользят вниз. — Она, она меня нашла, но по дороге домой нас нашел волк. — Он скользит пальцами-когтями по горлу. — Я убежал.  
  
— Сколько тебе было?  
  
Стайлз хмурится.  
  
— Девять? Кажется, девять. У меня был торт с девятью свечами.  
  
— После этого ты нашел лис?  
  
Стайлз кивает.  
  
— Я пытался добраться до дома, Дерек, но я потерялся. _Я потерялся._  
  
Боже. Если Дитон прав, и Стайлзу шестнадцать, то это значит, что он семь лет провел с лисами. Почти половину жизни. Почти достаточно долго, чтобы забыть прошлую человеческую жизнь.  
  
Дерек поднимается со стула, садясь на колени рядом с человеком. Стайлз льнет к нему в объятия.  
  
— Ты не виноват, — говорит Дерек. — Ты был маленьким ребенком.  
  
Стайлз дрожит в его руках.  
  
— Это последняя вещь, что сказал мне папа. Что он будет скучать. Ты думаешь… — он звучит так обнадежено и несчастно, словно вес следующих слов может сломить его хребет. — Думаешь, он все еще скучает?  
  


***

  
В ту ночь Стайлз спит в кровати Дерека, сжавшись в комочек у него под боком, сопя и похрапывая. Дерек лежит с открытыми глазами и смотрит на освещенный лунным светом потолок. Он всегда думал, что Стайлза бросили в лесу, или что он просто возник непонятно откуда. Когда бы он ни думал о его происхождении, ему и в голову не приходило, что его еще кто-то мог ждать, скучать по нему. Искать его.  
  
И впервые с тех пор, как Дерек принес его в дом на руках, оборотень задумывается, а здесь ли место человека.


	13. Chapter 13

К концу праздников, Питер возвращается в Стэнфорд, обещая приезжать на выходных с наворованными принадлежностями для Стайлза. Стайлз смеется и обнимает его рядом с машиной.

— Разве так можно? — спрашивает Мэтти. — Разве можно просто брать вещи?

Талия громко вздыхает.

— Дядя Питер не знает понятий «можно» или «нельзя». Он просто берет.

— Питер — моральный релятивист, — внезапно заявляет Стайлз. Все шокированно вздыхают.

— Научил его новому слову! — гордо говорит Питер, обнимает Малию и уезжает, сев в машину.

***

  
Дерек со Стайлзом вырабатывают рутину. Дерек три раза в неделю работает интерном в строительной фирме Уильяма, но каждый понедельник и пятницу они со Стайлзом работают вместе. Стайлз рисует красками и карандашом, иногда говорит о том, что помнит из прошлого, а Дерек изучает лис и их движение на карте Калифорнии.

— Как ты думаешь, мой папа меня ищет? — спрашивает однажды Стайлз, рисуя лисицу.

— Я уверен, — говорит Дерек.

Стайлз бросает взгляд на карту, теперь висящую у Дерека на стене, и кивает.

Дерек не вдавался в подробности, но Стайлз не глуп. Он знает, что Дерек пытается проследить перемещение его лисьей стаи, чтобы понять, откуда он взялся. Дерек боится слишком обнадежить Стайлза или дать повод думать, что стая хочет избавиться от человека поскорей. Но Стайлз, кажется, понимает, что Дерек просто хочет сделать его счастливым.

Этим начинает заниматься вся стая.

— Хорошо, — одним вечером говорит Джеймс, переворачивая стейки на гриле. — Ты сказал, он помнит, что ему было девять, потому что у него было девять свечей и торт. Это не дикари, живущие в лесу, Дерек. Это семья или даже целая община. Они прячутся, и о них, возможно, забыли, но они живут в достаточно цивильной сфере, раз они ставят свечи на торты в честь дня рождения. Необычно, правда?

Дерек согласно кивает, смотря на Стайлза, носящегося по двору с пищащим Джейкобом на плечах.

— Я бы сказала _невероятно,_  — говорит Клэр.

Даже Мэтти есть что сказать:

— А когда люди исчезли, что случилось с эмиссарами?

— Это все просто истории, Мэтти, — мягко говорит Джеймс.

— В прошлом году ты говорил, что люди тоже истории, — заявляет мальчик. — А теперь у нас есть Стайлз.

— А он дело говорит, — улыбается Клэр, взъерошивая мальчишеские волосы.

Мысль о том, что эмиссары — люди со способностями и знаниями о магии — могут быть реальностью, дает Дереку новые идеи для его исследований. Но в итоге вероятность того, что магические люди скрывают свое местонахождение, он исключает. Вероятнее была теория того, что огромная территория лесов скрывала местонахождения людей. Да и к тому же никто их не ищет в дикой природе, ведь общество считает человечество вымершим.

Однажды Стайлз рисует Дереку карту так называемого лагеря. Ему кажется, что пару вещей он нарисовал неправильно, что-то, возможно, забыл, но тем не менее результат оборотня поразил. На карте около двенадцати зданий, и каждое Стайлз называет.

— А вот это мой дом, а тут жил мужчина… не помню, как его зовут, а тут жил Скотт.

— Скотт? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Скотт — мой лучший друг, — говорит Стайлз с широкой улыбкой. — Был. Он был моим лучшим другом.

Услышав грустные нотки, Дерек пытается развеселить человека.

— Да? А кто теперь твой лучший друг?

— Алекс, — весело говорит мальчишка с дьяволятами, играющими в глазах. Дерек щекочет его. — Нет! Неееет!

— Кто твой лучший друг? — требует Дерек.

— Питер! — пищит Стайлз, но Дерек щекочет его пуще прежнего. — Нет, это ты! Ты! Ну перестань, это ты!

Оба они, хохоча, лежат на полу.

***

  
Алекс предлагает отпраздновать день рождения Стайлза. Наверное, упоминание о дне рождения человека в девять лет поселило эту мысль в голове его братишки. Он объявляет одним субботним утром:

— Стайлзу нужен день рождения! — Дерек смотрит на него. — Он живет с нами уже полгода, — говорит Алекс, — нужно устроить ему день рождения. У него ведь давно его не было.

 — Можно? — спрашивает с надеждой Стайлз Талию. — Можно у меня будет день рождения?

— Конечно, милый, — говорит Талия, и так все решено.

Стайлз настаивает, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения на выходных, чтобы Питер был с ними. Но на ближайших Питер улетает в Сан-Франциско. Стайлз недоволен. У него уже столько рисунков набралось, но в стае никто не может оценить их по достоинству. Все говорят «миленько», или «а что это за животное?», или «мне нравится желтый». Никто не говорит о рисунках так поэтично, как Питер, никто не сравнивает его работы с известными художниками, никто не подпитывает его эго, как Питер.

Стайлз хочет огромный торт на свой праздник и несколько часов проводит с Эми, рассматривая различные рецепты. Он выбирает, как думает Дерек, какой-то свадебный торт, но Эми уверяет, что все сделает. Это трёхъярусный шоколадный торт с разноцветной глазурью: желтой, розовой и голубой.

Близнецы помогают Стайлзу сделать приглашения, и Стайлз раздает их за ужином. Он жужжит от радости, и Дерек рад видеть его таким счастливым. Но в то же время ему грустно, ведь единственные люди, кого он может пригласить, да и, наверное, увидеть за всю жизнь, сидят за этим столом. А Питеру приглашение они отправили на электронную почту.

Алекс и Мэтти придумывают игры для праздника. Стайлзу было девять в его последний день рождения, и тот праздник является стандартом для него. Так что они будут играть в музыкальные стулья и тому подобное.

Кора ответственна за закуски.

Малия за украшения.

Дерек, слава богам, ни за что ответственности не несет.

В утро праздника Стайлз настолько переполнен энергией, что Дереку приходится взять его на пробежку. Даже выдохшись, он не затыкается о своих подарках и о том, какая у него будет замечательная вечеринка.

Дерек смеется, когда Стайлз в сотый раз упоминает подарки, тогда мальчишка останавливается и кидает в него шишкой. Конечно он промахивается.

— Ну, скажи мне, Дер! Скажи, что ты мне подаришь! — и вдруг его лицо меняется. — Ты же мне подаришь что-то, да?

Дерек поднимает шишку и кидает ее обратно.

— Ну конечно. Что, ты думаешь, я за оборотень такой?

— Злой! — бурчит Стайлз. Дерек ведет их в сторону холма. — Нет! Не заставляй меня бежать туда! У меня же день рождения! — Он опускается на землю, обнимая какое-то дерево. — Не-е-ет! Перестань меня мучить!

Дерек стоит над ним, положив руки себе на бедра.

— Идиот.

Стайлз широко улыбается.

— У меня день рождения, ты должен быть милым со мной.

Дерек присаживается рядом с ним.

— Уверен, дни рождения не так работают.

— Так, — уверяет Стайлз. — А то я скажу маме, что ты меня обижал, и тогда тебе несдобровать.

— Она тебе не поверит, — довольно говорит Дерек.

Стайлз хмыкает и недолго молча отдыхает. Дерек тоже молчит, смотря на чистое голубое небо, видневшееся за кронами деревьев.

— Мне не нужен подарок от тебя, — говорит тихонько Стайлз. — Я просто пошутил.

— Знаю, — говорит Дерек. Ну разве он мог не подарить что-нибудь Стайлзу? Вероятность того, что сегодня на самом деле день рождения Стайлза, мизерна — ну, 1 к 365, полагает Дерек, — и он не уверен, решили они на шестнадцати или семнадцати свечах, но это неважно. Сегодня — день рождения Стайлза. И независимо от того, когда и где Стайлз родился, его присутствие в этом мире, в жизни Дерека, достойно празднования.

— Потому что, — продолжает Стайлз, приблизившись, — ты и так самая лучшая вещь в мире, — говорит он искренне. — Самая лучшая.

Сердце Дерека пропускает удар, когда Стайлз льнет к нему. Он чувствует волну паники, страха, ведь то, что он хочет, и то, что происходит, не может быть одним и тем же. Но тогда губы Стайлза врезаются в его рот. Для него это в новинку. Он не знает, что делает. Дерек слышит, как колотится его сердце, он действовал на адреналине и инстинктах.

Ему бы следовало прекратить это.

Но он этого не делает.

Он запускает пальцы в волосы Стайлза и ведет поцелуй. Смягчает его. Замедляется и просит Стайлза последовать его примеру. А затем углубляет поцелуй, проникая языком в стайлзов рот, сначала пройдясь им по нижней губе, деля дыхание одно на двоих.

Стайлз на вкус как сахар. Как хлопья, что он съел утром, как манговый сок и, под всем этим, как Стайлз. Его собственный уникальный запах и вкус, человеческий, который Дерек никогда до прошлого года не встречал.

Разорвав поцелуй, он видит, что глаза Стайлза широко раскрыты, щеки красны; слышит что его сердце стучит, словно кроличье.

— Дыши, — говорит Дерек.

— Ага, — шепчет Стайлз и падает спиной на землю. — Дышу.

Они так и проводят время в лесу, пока Дерек не слышит рев мотора машины Питера.

***

  
Праздник имеет успех. На столе больше торта и еды, даже чем Стайлз мог пожелать, а гостиная наполнена лентами и шарами, да так, что они на мгновение теряют Джейкоба. Стайлзу надарили столько подарков, что приходится дважды спускаться за ними, чтобы перенести в комнату человека. Вернувшись вниз, он спрашивает, не пришло ли время для обеда.

Джеймс стонет с дивана, на который плюхнулся, расстегивая пуговку на джинсах.

— У мальчишки бездонный желудок?

Талия обнимает Стайлза за плечи:

— Он же растущий мальчик, дорогой.

— Он монстрик, — решает Джеймс.

Питер купил Стайлзу книгу об Экспрессионизме, и они вместе уходят в комнату Питера, чтобы почитать. Стайлз обожает книгу, но он чуть ли не прыгает от счастья, когда Дерек вручает ему кожаный браслет с трискелионом. Символ стаи Хейл. И Дерек не смог удержаться, когда увидел ее — маленькую фарфоровую лисицу — в сувенирном магазине Бикон Хиллз. Он купил ее к другим маленьким сокровищам на комоде человека.

Стайлз рассмеялся и спросил, не станет ли Волчок ревновать.

Волки, напомнил ему Дерек, иногда ладят с лисами.

Дерек убирает гостиную, пока Джеймс командует с дивана.

— Это что, торт на стене? Каким образом торт закончил на стене?

— Джейкоб, наверное, — предложил Дерек, хотя не сомневался, что и Стайлз на радостях, в своей привычной манере махать руками, мог замарать стену. Джейкоб, будучи малышом, все равно не может отрицать обвинение.

— Надеюсь, Стайлз пошутил насчет обеда, — бубнит Джеймс.

— Уверен, Питер отвлечет его на пару часов, — проговорил Дерек, пихая бумажные гирлянды в мусорный мешок. Пару хорошо выглядящих и шарики он оставил, вдруг Стайлз захочет их к себе в комнату.

— Питер… — качает головой Джеймс. — Хорошо с ним обращается и влияет на него, должен признать.

— Удивительно, да? — спрашивает с улыбкой Дерек.

— Немного, — соглашается Джеймс. — Но приятно удивляться чему-то в моем возрасте. — Мужчина сел удобнее. — Ты тоже меня удивляешь, Дерек.

— Да? — Дерек вскинул брови.

— Когда твоя мать решила попросить тебя присмотреть за мальчишкой, я был против.

Дерек хмурится, отпуская мусорный мешок.

— Почему?

— Может, потому что это слишком большая ответственность, — проговорил Джеймс, пожимая плечами. — Или потому, что я мог предположить, чем все закончится.

Желудок Дерека сжался.

— Что?

— То, что между вами со Стайлзом, — вздохнул отец. — С самого начала он смотрел только на тебя.

Дерек застывает.

— Я не… Я не знаю, что сказать. Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло.

— Значит, что-то произошло, — это не вопрос.

Дерек сам не знает, что он чувствует по поводу поцелуя, он не готов с кем-то объясняться.

— Вроде того.

— Он хороший мальчик, — тихо говорит Джеймс. — И ты тоже. Знаю, ты любишь его, но он еще не готов быть заклеймённым.

— Пап! Иисусе! — лицо Дерека пылает. — Мы просто поцеловались. Один раз! Я не собираюсь его клеймить! — Внутри него волк недовольно рычит, царапаясь наружу. _Хочу,_ говорит он Дереку. _Хочу. Нужен. Мой. Стайлз._

— Он хороший мальчик, — повторяет Джеймс. — Но он наивен. Он не понимает, но поймет однажды. Этот дом — его клетка, Дерек. Что за жизнь мы можем подарить ему, не выпуская из этих стен?

— Я знаю.

У Стайлза никогда не будет нормальной жизни. Он _человек_. Если его обнаружат, ему не позволят остаться со стаей. Его заберут. Его будут расспрашивать, изучать, и все во имя науки. Дерек думает о снимках последнего, как он думал, человека. Человек, что умер в неволе в Нью-Йорке. В своей голой комнате, смотря пустым взглядом в камеру. За ним ухаживали, ему не делали больно, но он был так чертовски одинок.

И если где-то все еще есть люди, если у Стайлза есть _семья_ , нечестно держать его здесь. Джеймс прав. Стайлз еще не понял, что он в клетке, но он поймет. Он чертовски умен. Конечно, он поймет.

Неважно, чего хочет Дерек.

Если есть кто-то близкий Стайлзу, Дерек должен их найти.

Если есть хоть малейший шанс…

Стайлзу нужно вернуться домой.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Стайлз рисует портрет родителей на стене. Это будет счастливая картина, уверил он Дерека, начав работать с таким же серьезным выражением лица, с которым он говорит о прошлом. В какой-то момент он откладывает кисти и вздыхает.  
  
— Дерек, а что, если я не хочу возвращаться?  
  
Дерек откладывает в сторону книгу.  
  
— А ты не хочешь?  
  
Стайлз хмурится.  
  
— Хочу увидеть папу, — проговаривает он, рассматривая лицо на стене. Мужчину со светлыми волосами и морщинками вокруг глаз. — Но хочу быть в стае тоже.  
  
Сердце Дерека сжимается.  
  
— Стайлз… я не думаю, что ты можешь иметь и то, и другое.  
  
— Я знаю. — Он встает и идет к кровати. — Иногда я думаю, что не против того, что мы не найдем лагерь, что мы не найдем папу…  
  
Его слезы доказывают, что он врет, как и его сердцебиение. Дерек обнимает его.  
  
— Но мы будем пытаться, потому что так будет правильно, да?  
  
— Мхм, — кивает ему в плечо человек. — Знаю. Ведь, может, он искал меня все это время? Ему же будет грустно. Не хочу, чтобы он грустил.  
  
— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ему было грустно, — говорит Дерек, не обращая внимания на ту эгоистичную частичку себя, что требует, чтобы Стайлз остался рядом и никогда не уходил. А как же счастье Дерека?  
  
— Если мы найдем его, если мы найдем _людей…_  — пальцы Стайлза сжимают его футболку. — Я не хочу покидать стаю, Дерек.  
  
— Стайлз, — оборотень вдыхает его запах. — Мы найдем твоего отца, но это будет не скоро. Совсем не скоро. Ты же понимаешь? И никто не заставит тебя покинуть стаю, хорошо? Никто.  
  
— Хорошо. — Стайлз цепляется пальцами за его спину, прижимаясь плотнее. Немного погодя он отстраняется, на его глазах слезы. — Дерек, а мама меня укусит?  
  
— Что? — на мгновение Дерек настолько шокирован, что даже не знает, что сказать.  
  
— Если мы не найдем папу, я хочу, чтобы мама меня укусила, — сглотнул Стайлз. — Раньше так обращали людей. В книге Мэтти так было написано.  
  
— Стайлз, — мигает Дерек. — Я не знаю, возможно ли это.  
  
— Возможно! Так же написано.  
  
— Но никого не обращали целые поколения.  
  
— Потому что некого было обращать, — заявляет мальчишка. — Мама — Альфа. Она может.  
  
— Я не думаю, что она знает как.  
  
— Я хочу попросить, — говорит Стайлз. — Хочу быть как вы. Если стану как вы, смогу выходить в город, да? Смогу ходить в школу. Смогу делать все.  
  
Он уже придумал, как выбраться из клетки, прежде даже чем Дерек понял, что из нее есть лазейка.  
  
— Стайлз, я не уверен. Это может быть опасно. Я уверен, что это опасно.  
  
— Я все равно хочу спросить.  
  
— Ты… ты можешь, но не знаю, согласится ли она.  
  
Стайлз кивает.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он еще долго лежит в руках Дерека, перед тем как вернуться к рисованию.  
  


***

  
Стайлз, возможно, и сильно изменился за последние полгода, но Алан Дитон не будет нравиться ему никогда. Слишком много отрицательных ассоциаций из первых дней его пребывания здесь. Дерек думает, что Стайлз до сих пор гордится тем, что укусил его.  
  
В эти дни Дитон измеряет вес Стайлза, его температуру — человеческая температура тела ниже, чем у оборотней, — измеряет его давление и спрашивает, как у него дела.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. Он всегда отвечает ветеринару одним словом.  
  
Дерек смотрит на них, сидя за столом. Теперь Стайлза не нужно подкупать печеньем и сластями, но Дитон все равно приносит ему что-то каждый раз. Сегодня это чипсы. Стайлз бубнит ему спасибо и скрывается за дверью во двор.  
  
— Хм-м. Лисица в курятнике? — спрашивает он, видя, куда идет человек.  
  
— Ему нравится собирать яйца, — с улыбкой говорит Дерек.  
  
Дитон убирает все свои принадлежности и закрывает сумку.  
  
— У него все очень хорошо.  
  
— Я хотел узнать насчет болезней.  
  
— Он болел?  
  
— Нет, но он ведь может заболеть, да? Простудиться или заболеть гриппом? — Вчера Стайлз чихнул, и Дерек застыл в ужасе и панике, прежде чем понял, что тот чихнул скорее всего от муки, что рассыпал, готовя с Эми.  
  
Дитон молчит, размышляя.  
  
— Я был бы очень удивлен, если он заболеет. Вирусам и болезням нужен хозяин, чтобы выжить. Думаю, когда человечество вымерло, болезни вымерли тоже. Я бы сказал, ему безопаснее находиться здесь, чем в колонии людей.  
  
Дерек ненавидит то, что мысленно причисляет это к списку, почему Стайлзу лучше остаться.  
  
— Оу, — он смотрит на дверь и видит маму.  
  
— Могу я поговорить с тобой, Алан?  
  
Дитон кивает. Дерек начинает вставать, чтобы оставить их наедине, но Талия машет ему рукой, чтобы он остался.  
  
— Нет, хочу, чтобы ты это слышал. — Она прислоняется к столешнице спиной. — Сегодня утром Стайлз спросил, могу ли я подарить ему укус.  
  
Дитон вскинул бровями.  
  
—  _Укус?_ Где он об этом узнал?  
  
— Он умный мальчик, — говорит Талия. —  _Слишком_ умный.  
  
Дитон награждает ее понимающей улыбкой.  
  
— Ну, он прав. Есть такая возможность. В теории.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, как это делается, — вздыхает Талия. — Если бы захотела подарить ему укус!  
  
— Тебя бы вели инстинкты, — ответил Дитон.  
  
Дитон — советник стаи Хейл. Раньше подобные позиции в стае занимали люди, люди с магическими способностями. Нынче роль советника несет в себе более политический характер. Дитон скорее их представитель. У Дитона, конечно, есть какие-то мистические знания, но Дерек считает их только теоретическими. Эмиссары, работающие с магией, — лишь легенды. Возможно, они и не существовали. А может, Мэтти прав. Может, они существуют и хранят их человеческие общины от волков.  
  
— Он хочет укуса только в том случае, если мы не найдем его отца, — тихо говорит Дерек. — Он хочет остаться с нами, но не хочет быть запертым дома.  
  
Дитон вздыхает.  
  
— Мне нужно будет провести исследование. В некоторых случаях, если я не ошибаюсь, укус может не подействовать и привести к смертельному исходу.  
  
— Смертельному?  
  
Дитон кивает.  
  
— Не знаю, почему. Не знаю, выяснили ли причину вообще. Я проверю. Но он молод и силен, думаю, он обернется, если его укусить.  
  
— Мы не можем так рисковать, — говорит Дерек. — Мы не можем, раз есть риск его убить. Мам?  
  
— Я согласна с тобой, Дерек, но это не мой выбор, — с кислым выражением лица отвечает Талия. — Если, или когда, он решит, что не сможет найти отца, если, или когда, он захочет укус, не думаю, что смогу ему отказать.  
  
— Но это же может его убить.  
  
Талия делает глубокий вздох.  
  
— Он умный мальчик, Дерек. Он знает риск, и, если он все еще будет хотеть укус, я сделаю, как он попросит.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что… — Дерека обрывает звонящий сотовый. Это телефон Алекса. Он встает и берет его в руку, просто номер без имени. — Алекс! — зовет он.  
  
Братишка не отзывается.  
  
— Поговорим позже, Дер. У нас есть еще время: месяцы, возможно, годы.  
  
Дерек надеется, что это так. А сотовый Алекса все так и трезвонит. Дерек недовольно проводит пальцем по экрану.  
  
— Алло?  
  
В курятнике Стайлз стоит с курицей на плече, он выглядит как хиппи версия пирата.  
  
— Эм-м… Алекс?  
  
— Это его брат Дерек. Кто это?  
  
— Оу, эм-м. Здрасте? — голос весь на нервах, и все, что он говорит заканчивается вопросом. — Это Джейсон? Я хожу в школу с Алексом? Можно его?  
  


***

  
У Алекса свидание с Джейсоном. Он нервничает. Дерек отвезет их в кино, как и обещал, сядет на три ряда вперед, и не отведет взгляда от экрана. Алекс не знает, что надеть. Он меняет уже третью футболку, а им уже пора выходить.  
  
— Алекс, — говорит Дерек, поднимая разбросанную одежду. — Джейсону все равно, что ты наденешь. А если нет, то я его ударю.  
  
Стайлз, ковыряющийся в шкафу Алекса, хихикает.  
  
Алекс слишком нервничает, даже чтоб улыбнуться шутке.  
  
— Я хочу надеть что-нибудь _красивое_ , Дерек, но не слишком девчачье! Что, если кто-нибудь рассмеется, и тогда Джейсону придется оправдываться или делать вид, что он этого не слышал, и все станет неловко!  
  
Стайлз появляется с фиолетовой футболкой.  
  
— Нет! Она страшная!  
  
Стайлз снова исчезает.  
  
— Алекс, вдохни, — говорит ему Дерек. — Просто выбери, или выберу я.  
  
Стайлз достает светло-голубую кофту.  
  
Алекс корчит рожу, но надевает ее.  
  
— Она не слишком девчачья?  
  
На горле принт из цветов.  
  
— Нормально, — говорит Дерек.  
  
— Миленькая! — добавляет Стайлз.  
  
— Не хочу надевать миленькое!  
  
Стайлз хмурится:  
  
— Почему? Ты ему нравишься, потому что _ты_ миленький.  
  
— Заткнись, — просит Алекс, разглаживая кофту. Он краснеет.  
  
— Ты заткнись, — улыбается Стайлз. — Ты не миленький, когда хмуришься.  
  
— О мой бог, — ворчит Алекс. — Прекрати!  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза.  
  
— Может, поедем уже?  
  


***

  
На пятнадцатой минуте их выезда из дома Алекс в третий раз требует повернуть назад. Дерек не обращает на него внимания. Джейсон ждет их на крыльце, когда они за ним заезжают. Это мальчишка с песочного цвета волосами и неуверенной улыбкой. Дерек не знает, из-за свидания с Алексом это или из-за того, что за ними будет присматривать его старший страшный брат.  
  
Это хорошо. Значит, мальчишка будет держать руки при себе.  
  
Дерек дает Алексу двадцатку, когда они выходят из машины.  
  
— Так, что ты хочешь посмотреть? — спрашивает Алекс, стоит им зайти в кино. Скоро начнутся два фильма. Один — продолжение боевика со взрывами и разгромами и, скорее всего, погоней на машинах. Другой — подростковая романтическая драма, которую Алекс, Дерек знает, хотел посмотреть несколько недель. Но он все равно надеется, что Джейсон выберет первый фильм.  
  
— Мне все равно, — говорит Джейсон.  
  
— Эм, — Алекс не встречается с ним взглядом. — Этот, наверное, глупый.  
  
— Оу, — говорит Джейсон. — А выглядит неплохо.  
  
— Да? — жует губу Алекс.  
  
— Ага, — мальчишка ковыряет носком кроссовка ковровое покрытие в кинотеатре. — Но мне все равно. Выбирай любой.  
  
— Но какой ты хочешь посмотреть?  
  
Боже. Они такие милые и стеснительные, что Дереку хочется стукнуть их головами. Он очень сильно старается не вздыхать.  
  
Наконец-то, через пять минут они соглашаются на подростковой романтической драме, одновременно отрицая свое желание и интерес ее посмотреть. Дерек впечатлен тем, что Джейсон покупает Алексу билет и попкорн с напитком, но почти смеется вслух, когда он нервно шепчет Алексу на ухо: «У меня не хватит денег на твоего брата!»  
  
Дерек показательно вытаскивает кошелек, и мальчишка облегченно вздыхает.  
  
Эти два часа, потраченные на фильм, Дерек никогда не вернет. Оглядывая зал и находя в нем только подростков, Дерек понимает, что не на его возрастную группу были нацелены создатели. Все же он старается смотреть его и не поворачиваться назад. Даже когда он слышит хлюпающие звуки, точно не от распития напитков.  
  
Ему жаль, что он не может взять с собой Стайлза в кино. Или в ресторан, или даже в молл. Нечестно, что он живет с ними в лесу, не имея возможности выйти за пределы их двора. Неважно, каким количеством любви окружает его стая, он заслуживает большего.  
  
 _Если бы он был волком, он смог бы ходить с тобой куда угодно,_  — шепчет ему голос.  
  
 _Если он умрет, то вообще не сможет никуда ходить,_  — отзывается другой.  
  
Когда фильм заканчивается, Алекс выходит из зала со сверкающей улыбкой и пальцами, переплетенными с пальцами Джейсона. Дерек не спрашивает, зачем Алексу еще попкорн, который он покупает перед тем, как они уходят.  
  
Дерек останавливается за пару домов до дома Джейсона. Он показательно смотрит на часы, перед тем как мальчишки уходят. Алекс провожает Джейсона до двери, а когда возвращается, он широко улыбается и краснеет.  
  
— Я ему нравлюсь, — заявляет он, пристегиваясь.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Дерек, улыбаясь. — Он бы был глупцом, если бы ты ему не нравился.  
  
Когда они подъезжают к дому, Алекс практически взлетает на крыльцо.  
  
Родители ждут их, но делают вид, что это не так. Они ужасно смешно смотрятся, как бы невзначай ожидая их у входной двери.  
  
— Привет, мам, пап! — Алекс торопится пройти сквозь них, с попкорном и сластями в руках.  
  
— Как все прошло? — спрашивает Джеймс.  
  
— Они были отвратительно милыми, — говорит Дерек с улыбкой. — Джейсон вроде хороший мальчишка. Заплатил за Алекса, как настоящий джентльмен. Возможно, они даже целовались на прощание. Я не смотрел.  
  
Талия сжимает ладонь мужа.  
  
— Я так рада.  
  
Джеймс кивает и вздыхает, и Дерек понимает, как сильно волновались родители. Они хотят, чтобы Алекс был счастлив, чтобы у него был опыт, как у всех подростков.  
  
— Где Стайлз? — спрашивает он, вешая ключи от машины.  
  
Джеймс улыбается.  
  
— На заднем дворе. Ждет тебя.  
  
— Ждет? — Дерек хмурится и идет во двор через кухню. На кухне пусто, но он видит, что на заднем крыльце горит свет. Он идет наружу.  
  
Старый диван, что отец держит в мастерской, вынесен наружу. На курятник прицеплена белая простыня. Несколько удлинителей тянутся через весь двор, к ним подключен ноутбук и проектор. Лора разбирается с ноутбуком, отпихивая руки Стайлза.  
  
Он так и не вырос из желания бить по кнопкам, когда их видит.  
  
Алекс рядом держит попкорн и сласти.  
  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает Дерек, спускаясь с крыльца.  
  
Стайлз поворачивается, счастливо улыбаясь.  
  
— Мы будем смотреть кино! — Он поворачивается к Лоре. — Готово?  
  
— Да, — говорит она. — А теперь садитесь и заткнитесь!  
  
Стайлз тянет Дерека на диван.  
  
— Ну же, Дерек!  
  
Дерек садится, Алекс пихает ему в руки попкорн. Лора включает фильм, и курятник преображается в экран.  
  
Все не совсем гладко. Звук слабоват, а иногда шум деревьев и вовсе перекрывает его, но… все идеально. Стая оставляет их одних, Стайлз льнет к нему, и они делятся попкорном.  
  
Дерек не хочет потерять Стайлза. Никогда.  
  
Стайлз идеален.  
  
Дереку это кино нравится больше, хоть он ничего и не запоминает. На самом деле, проходит лишь пять минут, прежде чем Стайлз шепчет:  
  
— Лора сказала, что в кино целуются.  
  
— Да? — Дерек обнимает Стайлза за плечи. Даже не пришлось делать вид, что он зевает.  
  
Улыбка Стайлза сияет при свете луны.  
  
— Мы должны попробовать  
  
Дерек не спорит.  
  
В этот раз Стайлз на вкус как конфеты и попкорн.


	15. Chapter 15

Лисы — территориальные животные. Они не мигрируют. Их территория в дикой природе растягивается на десятки квадратных километров. В населенных пунктах их территория составляет лишь пару блоков. Для них необычно покидать территорию, но прошлая зима, в которую Дерек с Корой нашли Стайлза, была тяжелой.

Стайлзу трудно объяснить свое время с лисами. Он сидит в кровати Дерека одной ночью, туго закутанный в одеяло. Он принес с собой свою фарфоровую лисицу, балансируя ее на ладони. Он держит ее на уровне глаз, склонив голову набок.

— Голод, — говорит он. — Ушли, потому что были голодны.

Дерек сидит на полу, отодвигая книгу.

— У лис были имена?

— Мхм, — Стайлз закрывает пальцы на фигурке, скрывая ее из виду. — Вроде того. Звуки для них. Но ведь слова тоже звуки.

— Видимо, так, — улыбается Дерек, прижимаясь спиной к стене. — Ты помнишь свое имя, Стайлз? Помнишь, как родители называли тебя?

— Я не знаю, — он морщит нос, а уголок его рта приподнимается. — Только звуки, — договорив, он горбится, сжимаясь.

Дерек знает, что лучше на Стайлза не давить.

Он смотрит на карту на стене. Лес территории стаи Хейл находится в южной части Национального заповедника Мендоцино. Он мог бы предположить, что лисы нашли его где-то в отдаленной части территорий Хейлов, настолько отдаленной, что Хейлы не могли обнаружить его запах. Но ему кажется невозможным вычислить, где Стайлз был до этого, как долго и как далеко он ушел из того места, где убили его мать. В Национальном заповеднике Мендоцино более 900 000 акров гор, каньонов, диких лесов. Чудо, что Стайлз выжил.

Стайлз открывает и закрывает ладонь, позволяя лисе скрыться и исчезнуть. Затем он ставит ее на прикроватную тумбу Дерека поверх книг. Свет от лампы падает на его руку, сквозь его бледную кожу видны венки, и у Дерека вдруг перехватывает дыхание. Стайлз кажется таким беспомощным и хрупким, сердце Дерека разрывается в груди, когда он думает о маленьком перепуганном мальчике, потерянном в лесу.

— Дер, — глаза Стайлза сияют от света лампы. Он крутит свой кожаный браслет на запястье и давит пальцем на трискелион Хейлов. — Я же член стаи?

— Конечно, — кивает головой Дерек. — Боже, Стайлз, никогда не спрашивай о таком. Ты такой же член стаи, как и все мы.

— Хорошо, — кивает медленно Стайлз. — Иногда я боюсь, потому что не знаю, что я.

— Тебе не стоит бояться, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек. — Даже если не знаешь ты, знаем мы. У тебя всегда будет место в этой стае, Стайлз. Несмотря ни на что.

Стайлз скидывает с кровати одеяло и сползает на пол. И прежде чем Дерек успевает шевельнуться, тот уже седлает его. Его собственные колени со стуком приземляются на пол с обеих сторон Дерека, а руки оплетают плечи оборотня. Его глаза блестят.

— Какое у меня место в стае?

— Хм-м, — Дерек протягивает к нему руку и гладит по щеке. — Только тебе Алекс доверяет выбор лака для ногтей. С тобой первым сверяется Эми, если ей нужно опробовать новый рецепт. — Он обожает то, как на лице Стайлза расцветает улыбка. — Ты успокаиваешь Джейкоба быстрее Лоры и Марка. Дети тебя боготворят. Никто не терпит Питера, но ты с ним ладишь. — Стайлз смеется. — Я практически уверен, что у мамы ты любимчик.

Стайлз льнет к нему и чавкает у самого его горла. Дереку это напоминает те времена, когда он еще был лисенком. Стайлз прижимается губами к его пульсу и едва касается этого места языком.

— Ты мой любимчик, — говорит он.

Дерек закрывает глаза и гладит Стайлза по волосам, наслаждаясь бегающими мурашками.

— Ты тоже мой любимчик.

Стайлз прижимается к нему плотнее, и их сердца бьются в унисон.

***

  
Дерек никогда не считал, что их дом был слишком изолирован, но посетители к ним приезжают редко. Чтобы встретиться с дальними родственниками или другими членами стаи, Талия сама ездит в город, потому что в их доме места мало.

Поэтому, когда Дерек слышит незнакомые шаги, он поднимает тревогу.

— Стайлз! Стайлз! — кричит он, слыша, как звонят в дверь. Тот сидит в гостиной, это плохо. У них есть план действий на подобные случаи. Дерек никогда не видел его в действии, потому что был в Стэнфорде, но он знает, что план не менялся. Как знает и Стайлз.

Широко раскрыв глаза, он торопится по лестнице наверх и запирается в своей комнате. Они с Мэтти играли в видеоигры.

Дерек надеется, что этого достаточно. Запах Стайлза кажется таким родным, оттого так легко забыть его уникальность и экстраординарность. Его запах покрывает почти каждый сантиметр дома. Если кто-то зайдет внутрь…

Дерек ждет у входной двери. Клэр бегает по дому с освежителем воздуха, который вместо хвои пахнет химикатами. Она атакует Дерека им.

Талия открывает дверь.

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

Это Джейсон. Он морщит немного нос, но Дерек надеется, это из-за химикатов в воздухе.

— З-здравствуйте, Альфа Хейл. Меня зовут Джейсон Кормак. А Алекс дома?

Это всего лишь встречающиеся подростки, но в мире оборотней ко всему есть обоснование. То, что он пришел к ним домой, — есть заявление о его намерениях. Как Альфе стаи, Талии следует пригласить его внутрь, чтобы показать свое одобрение.

— Подожди здесь, я его позову, — говорит Талия. Ее тон довольно добрый, но Дерек видит расстроенное выражение лица мальчишки. — Алекс?

Алекс спускается из комнаты. Скоро полнолуние, и он одет в летнее платье.

— Что?

— Джейсон здесь, — говорит мама.

— Оу! — краснеет Алекс.

— Отведи его к Заповеднику, — просит Талия. — Не зови его внутрь.

— Оу, — Алекс кивает, но его лицо совсем расстроенное. — Хорошо, Мам.

Дерек встречается взглядом с матерью.

— Привет, Джейсон, — говорит Алекс, открывая дверь.

— Привет. — Джейсон взглядом скользит от Алекса к Талии. — Ты, эм, выглядишь мило.

— Спасибо, — смущаясь, отвечает Алекс. — Пойдем, прогуляемся.

Пока мальчишки идут в сторону Заповедника, Джейсон бросает в сторону их дома тревожные взгляды.

— Это нечестно по отношению к нему, — тихо говорит Талия, закрывая дверь. Дерек не уверен, про кого она: Джейсона, Алекса или Стайлза. Это не так уж и важно, думает он. Это нечестно по отношению к ним ко всем.

***

  
Джейсон приходит к ним на следующий день, и на третий день тоже. Каждый раз, высоко подняв голову, он стучит к ним в дверь, и каждый раз его не приглашают внутрь. Каждый раз Алекс сам выходит к нему. На четвертый день Джейсон не приходит. А на пятый Алекс весь в слезах возвращается домой из школы.

— Он д-д-думает, что не нравится т-те-тебе! — всхлипывает у мамы на груди подросток. — Он думает, что ему тут не рады!

Стайлз следит за сценой с лестницы. Когда Дерек смотрит на него, он яростно утирает глаза рукавами.

После этого никто не произносит имя Джейсона в присутствии Алекса.

— Это моя вина, — шепчет Стайлз Дереку посреди ночи.

— Что?

— Джейсон.

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит ему Дерек. — Алекс тебя не винит.

— А должен. — Стайлз скидывает с себя одеяло и уходит к себе в комнату. Он соблюдает с Дереком дистанцию. Он больше не ищет объятий и поцелуев. Он становится совсем тихим.

Дерек думает, что тот решил, раз Алекс не может быть счастливым, то и он тоже не может.

Дерек его не винит.

Он чувствует то же самое.

***

  
В августе Дерек получает письмо от Бойда. Тот дизайн, что они сделали вместе, занял на одной выставке первое место. В Лос-Анджелесе состоится вручение призов. Бойд, кажется, рад даже приглашению и бесплатному ужину. Дерек не хочет ехать, но Талия настаивает, утверждая, что они со Стайлзом осилят пару дней врозь.

— Только на несколько дней, — говорит Дерек. — Я вернусь в выходные.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз, кивая.

Дерек приглашает друга Эрики, Айзека, как своего компаньона, и едет в ЛА. Он попадает в час пик, и это невыносимо. Отель он находит в обед. Эрика, Бойд и Айзек уже на месте и очень пьяны. Они все приехали во вторник, а мероприятие состоится вечером в среду, поэтому они решают веселиться всю поездку.

Это хорошая ночь.

Дерек не беспокоится о том, что Стайлз слишком по нему скучает, и это здорово — снова увидеться с друзьями. Они пьют до рассвета, а затем спят весь следующий день и трезвеют. Во время ужина у них у всех похмелье. Но они умудряются принимать поздравления с улыбками на лице.

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты вернулся в Бикон Хиллз, — говорит ему Бойд в такси по дороге в отель.

— Дела стаи, — пожимает плечами Дерек. — Моя мама — Альфа, поэтому я не могу отказать.

Бойд вздыхает.

— Чувак, ты бы мне так пригодился в этом семестре. Никто из наших так хорошо не разбирается в углерод-нейтральных экологических дизайнах, как ты. Ну, кроме меня, естественно.

В четверг утром Айзек и Эрика вытягивают их на шоппинг. Айзек покупает огромное количество шарфов. Парни плетутся за ними, обсуждая идею постройки маленьких домов. Бойд считает их бессмысленными. Зачем строить дом для одного или двух оборотней, если все они стремятся к общности стаи? Дерек согласен, но им нравится вызов: сделать функциональное жилье в площадь одного транспортного контейнера. Как и всегда, они стопорятся на теме устойчивости и фундамента и на том, можно ли построить дом с его собственным электрическим и водным обеспечением.

Дерек скучает по колледжу, но не настолько, чтобы жалеть об академе.

После обеда и прощаний с друзьями он возвращается в Бикон Хиллз. Он приезжает ночью, но Стайлз не спит, ждет его.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — говорит он, и Дерек заключает его в объятия.

***

  
Питер возвращается домой на уикенд и незамедлительно чует в воздухе несчастье Алекса, а следовательно, и Стайлза.

— Я не удивлен, — говорит он Дереку, когда тот присоединяется к нему вечером, чтобы выпить. — Алекс явно вырабатывает отточенный тобой комплекс мученика. Любой другой подросток кричал бы и ломал вещи, напоминая миру, что не просил быть рожденным, но не наш Алекс.

— Что? Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы он винил Стайлза или маму?

— Я не говорил, что предпочел бы эти варианты, — говорит Питер, наполняя стакан. — Я ничего из этого не предпочел бы. — Дерек вздыхает. — Кстати, вчера я кое-кого встретил, — говорит Питер. — Не то чтобы это было важно, просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я регулярно занимаюсь сексом. — Дерек закатывает глаза, но напряжение уходит из его тела. Питер улыбается. — Ну да ладно. Убираю я, значит, рвоту в ванной в два ночи, не спрашивай, и задумываюсь о матери Стайлза.

Дерек вздергивает бровями:

— Существует связь между рвотой и матерью Стайлза?

— Нет. Просто… самбука и текила. Бр-р, не пей никогда.

— Зачем вообще тогда говорить о рвоте?

— Это ты постоянно про нее говоришь, — издевательски улыбается Питер. — Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил, или нет? — Дерек в ответ сомнительно кивает. — Хорошо, мы знаем, что мать Стайлза убил оборотень-волк. Скорее всего одичалый омега. Но затем я задумался, если бы ты был одичалым омегой и встретил человека в лесу, чего бы ты не сделал?

— Я не стал бы ее убивать, — ворчит под нос Дерек.

— Ты же одичалый, Дерек, — напоминает Питер. — Или просто убийца, не знаю. Не в этом суть. Дерек, ты только что убил _человека_.

Дерек молчит, позволяя сказанному осесть в его захмелевшем мозгу. Человечество вымерло. Оно почти что миф. Найти одного — значит практически найти единорога или Лох-несское чудовище.

— Я бы не молчал. Я бы продал эту новость газетам.

— Именно, — кивая, говорит Питер. — Так почему он этого не сделал? Даже одичавшие оборотни после такого придут в себя и осознают всю значимость произошедшего. Так почему же тот, кто убил мать Стайлза, не бегает по округе, крича: «Человек! Человек! Человек!»?

— Потому что он не выжил, — медленно говорит Дерек.

— Кем бы ни были эти люди, осмелюсь предположить, что они знают, как за себя постоять, — соглашается Питер. — Он убил ее — они убили его.

Только сейчас Дерек замечает стопку бумаг, лежащую на диване рядом с Питером. Питер поднимает ее и бросает ему на колени.

— Что это?

— Это копии поступивших заявлений о пропаже оборотней в Северной Калифорнии за последние 6-10 лет, — говорит Питер. — Волки — стайные животные, Дерек, и омеги крайне редки. Для них крайне ненормально долго оставаться в розыске. Большинство погибает в результате вторжения на чужую территорию или присоединяется к другим стаям. Так или иначе, дела закрываются. Здесь всего шесть пропавших без вести. А это значит, что последние передвижения одного из них могли быть рядом с домом Стайлза.

— Боже, — Дерек пораженно смотрит на стопку страниц. — Ты чертов гений.

Питер выглядит крайне довольным.

— Я знаю, — говорит он, но его выражения лица быстро становится серьёзным. — Я могу забрать их и выкинуть, — предлагает он, нависая рукой над стопкой.

Дереку требуется время, чтобы понять, что тот имеет в виду. Питер предлагает сделать вид, что у них не было этого разговора. Он предлагает избавиться от этих бумаг.

— Нет, — говорит Дерек, отталкивая руку дяди. — Я обещал ему, что попытаюсь.

— Ты пытался, — тихо говорит Питер.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он уходил, но он заслуживает любой возможности найти отца. Как я ему в глаза буду смотреть, если вот так просто откажусь от своих слов?

— М-м, — Питер кивает. — А как ты будешь смотреть в глаза себе, когда твоя _пара_ исчезнет в дикой природе?

— Стайлз не моя… — Дерек не в силах закончить.

Потому что это правда.

_Стайлз его пара._

Он давно это знает.

***

  
Дерек не находит Стайлза в своей комнате. В своей собственной комнате его тоже нет.

Дерек по запаху находит его в комнате Алекса. Дверь немного приоткрыта.

Алекс и Стайлз клубочком спят вместе, обнимая друг друга. Алекс спит, но его щеки мокрые. Стайлз нежно гладит его по спине.

Сердце Дерека болит. Он помнит, как много раз делал так же для Стайлза, когда тот чувствовал себя брошенным и одиноким.

Стайлз встречается с ним взглядом и грустно улыбается.

Дерек думает оставить их. Но затем снимает обувь и забирается на кровать позади Алекса. Он обнимает их обоих. Алекс просыпается и смотрит на старшего брата.

— Все хорошо, — говорит Дерек. — Все станет лучше. Ты будешь счастлив.

Он не совсем уверен, кому именно это обещает.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Дерек ждет утра понедельника, чтобы рассказать Стайлзу о теории Питера. Все на работах и в школе. Кэсси в садике, а дома лишь Талия с Джейкобом. Стайлз и Джейкоб сидят за обеденным столом. Стайлз сутулится над альбомом, рисуя. Питер его недавно познакомил с углем. После рисования вокруг всегда очень грязно, но Стайлзу нравится, как он пальцами может размазывать черты, и какими выходят тени и глубина.

Джейкоб дубасит молоточком по ксилофону, а Стайлз кивает под сбитый ритм.

Дерек распределяет бумаги по столу, и Стайлз откладывает уголь, чтобы подойти и взглянуть на то, чем он занимается.

Он не дергается при виде фотографий пропавших оборотней. Почему он должен? Убийца его матери, наверное, был в бета-релизе.

— Думаю, это может быть тот мужчина, что напал на твою маму, — говорит Дерек.

Лайл Риггс. Ему было тридцать два года на момент объявления в розыск. За несколько месяцев до этого его изгнали из стаи, и он стал омегой. В последний раз его видели в Уайлдвуде, что находится почти в центре Национального заповедника Мендоцино. Их Альфа не имела там юрисдикции.

Стайлз пальчиком придвигает фото ближе к себе, внимательно рассматривая. На краю остается угольный след, но Стайлз только пожимает плечами.

— Я должен его опознать?

Вопрос мог бы показаться саркастичным, но не сегодня и не от Стайлза.

— Нет, — отвечает Дерек, гладя мальчишку по шее.

Стайлз жует губу.

— Нам же необязательно ехать?

— Необязательно. — Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз напряжен, и ему жаль, что он не может его расслабить. Он лишь продолжает медленно гладить его шею. — Тебе решать.

Стайлз долго молчит. Затем он вздыхает:

— Мой папа… Мой папа был самым лучшим, Дер. Они собирались за провиантом, и он сказал, что будет по мне скучать, и я думал, что достаточно взрослый, что он будет так горд, когда я их догоню. Я все испортил, а моя мама… — он закрывает глаза. В уголках набегают слезы. — Это моя вина.

— Ты был ребенком, — говорит Дерек. — Просто ребенком.

Джейкоб громко бьет по ксилофону. Где-то в доме звонит телефон.

Стайлз испускает вздох.

— Хочу увидеть папу. Сказать, что мне жаль.

— Тогда мы поедем, — говорит Дерек. — Посмотрим, сможем ли его разыскать.

Дерек ничего не обещает, но Стайлз это понимает. Даже несмотря на то, что у них наметилась стартовая линия, это не значило, что на финише они найдут его отца. Нет гарантий, что Лайл Риггс убил его мать. Часть Дерека надеется, что они ничего не найдут, но они должны попытаться, и Дерек приложит все усилия, хоть часть него и хочет сдаться. Стайлз заслуживает только лучшего.

— Дерек? — зовет Талия, опираясь на дверной косяк. Она выглядит напряженной. — Мне нужно съездить в город. Ты присмотришь за Джейкобом? Это по делам стаи. Хочу оставить его дома.

Дерек кивает. Он ободряюще гладит Стайлза по голове и следует за матерью к входной двери.

Талия ищет в сумке ключи.

— Все в порядке?

Женщина вздыхает.

— Йен Кормак хочет встретиться со мной. — Имя кажется ему знакомым. — Это отец Джейсона. — Талия трет лоб, словно пытаясь унять головную боль. — А так как связей с Кормаками у меня нет, предполагаю, что речь пойдет о Джейсоне.

— Что ты им скажешь?

— Понятия не имею, — признается она. — Мы не традиционная стая, Дерек, но есть некоторые традиции, что приходится чтить. То, что я сделала, не только оскорбление в его адрес, но и в адрес всей его семьи.

Дерек кивает.

Кормаки не входят в прямой состав семьи Хейл, но они являются членами их стаи. Все в городе являются членами стаи Хейл, даже не будучи семьей, они принесли свою верность Альфе Бикон Хиллз. Подобная иерархия — единственный способ сосуществовать нескольким стаям на одной многонаселенной территории. У Кормаков есть собственный альфа — Йен, — который является членом городского совета, но все же подчиняется Талии Хейл. Это не значит, что он будет спокойно относиться к тому, что она не пригласила его сына в дом. Он рассмотрит это как оскорбление. И при других обстоятельствах его можно было бы понять.

— Возьму с собой Алана, — говорит она. — Надеюсь, он поможет мне разговорами выйти из ситуации.

— Удачи, — говорит Дерек.

— Мне она понадобится, — вздыхает она, направляясь к машине.

Когда Дерек возвращается в обеденную, там пусто. Он находит Стайлза и Джейкоба на кухне, вытаскивающими печенье из банки.

— Почти обед, вы себе аппетит испортите.

Стайлз и Джейкоб обмениваются злыми улыбочками.

— Они с белым шоколадом и орехами, — победно заявляет Стайлз.

Дерек берет два. Он, черт возьми, не из камня сделан.

***

  
Талии нет несколько часов. Когда она возвращается, у Джейкоба дневной сон, а Стайлз кормит куриц. Или мучает их. Неважно. Он от этого счастлив. Дерек с кухни слышит, как он злобно хихикает во дворе.

Он делает маме чашку чая, слыша, как машина подъезжает к дому. Он вручает кружку ей в руки и следует в кабинет.

— Это… — начинает Талия, садясь в кресло. — Прошло не слишком гладко.

— Будут проблемы? — Дерек не знает, каким влиянием обладает Кормак, но думает, что достаточным, чтобы усложнить Талии жизнь.

Альфа делает глоток.

— Нет. Йен хороший оборотень. Я объяснила ему, что Алекс отличается от всех, и разыграла карту озабоченной матери. — Дерек вздыхает. — Знаю. Сама себя за это ненавижу. С тех самых пор, как мы узнали, что волк Алекса — самка, я говорила ему тысячи раз, что с ним все в порядке, и вдруг я пользуюсь этим, как оправданием. Ненавижу себя, блять.

Дерек не знает, чему он больше удивлён, — признанию или выражению.

Талия прикрывает глаза рукой.

— А Йен конечно же с пониманием ко всему отнесся, говоря, что, должно быть, мне, как родителю, тяжело в этой ситуации. А мне не нужно было его сочувствие. Все с Алексом в порядке! А самое худшее, готова поклясться, он тоже так думает. А теперь он, наверное, считает меня сукой, что не в силах смириться с тем, что ее сын бигендер.

— Мне жаль, Мам.

Она отмахивается.

— Ничего. Положительная сторона в том, что он объяснит Джейсону, что мне пока некомфортно и я не готова к тому, чтобы Алекс с кем-то официально встречался. С отрицательной стороны, никто не может официально встречаться с Алексом.

Дерек опять вздыхает.

— Я говорила, что не против того, чтобы они ходили в кино и проводили вместе время, но я не готова к тому, чтобы официально все обозначить, пригласив мальчика домой. Так что теперь он думает, что я полная лицемерка. — Она громко стонет. — Все прошло не очень гладко.

— Но он ведь не был оскорблен.

— Он не был оскорблен тем, что я не пригласила его сына в дом, — говорит она. — Он скорее оскорблен тем, какой я ужасный человек.

— Мне жаль, — снова повторяет Дерек.

Талия делает глубокий вдох.

— Все хорошо, правда. Все могло быть куда хуже. Так хотя бы Алекс сможет видеться с мальчиком, а Стайлз останется в безопасности.

— Хочу начать искать его отца, — говорит Дерек. — Близ Уайлдвуда.

Талия садится прямее.

— Уайлдвуд? Это территория стаи Руиз. Придется просить разрешения Альфы.

— Мы его получим?

— Проблем возникнуть не должно. Я имела всего пару дел с Карлосом, но он адекватный Альфа. Думаю, Питер с ним встречался, когда был в стае Патриции. Если он уже виделся с Питером, есть возможность избежать формальной встречи. Это сыграет вам на руку, учитывая то, как ты пропах Стайлзом.

Дерек об этом как-то не думал.

— А Питер согласится?

— Раз уж в деле замешан Стайлз, думаю, да.

Дерек улыбается. Это правда.

— Думаешь, Стайлз прибыл из Мендоцино?

— Возможно. Мы думаем, что его мать, возможно, убил омега, последний раз бывавший в Уайлдвуде. Он скорее всего одичал. Время подходит.

— Но это может оказаться лишь догадками.

— Знаю, но мы должны попытаться.

— Я… — Талия качает головой. — Я не хочу дарить Стайлзу Укус. Не только потому, что это опасно и что я этого никогда не делала. Он _человек_. Не хочу этого у него забирать. Если где-то есть еще люди, он должен быть с ними.

Сердце Дерека падает.

— Но если он последний… Я также не хочу стать тем, кто истребит последнего представителя целой расы, Дерек. Но я сделаю это, чтобы облегчить его существование.

— А если мы найдем людей, найдем его отца, но Стайлз захочет остаться в стае?

— Дерек. — Талия грустно улыбается. — Он не может иметь и то, и то. Он знает это, и ты тоже.

Да. Дерек знает.

***

  
Позже, скорее всего из-за того, что Стайлз боится уезжать, происходит это.

Может, он делает это, потому что боится, что больше ему не представится шанса.

Может, дверь уже закрывается, и Стайлз хватает то, что может.

Дерек просыпается оттого, что матрас немного наклоняет, и Стайлз лезет к нему. Дерек все еще полусонный, когда Стайлз целует его с такой настойчивостью, какую раньше не показывал. Его холодные пальцы скользят к резинке пижамных штанов Дерека, и он тянет их вниз.

— Стайлз, что ты делаешь?

Он обнажен. Срань господня. Стайлз _голый_.

— Ш-ш-ш! — Стайлз замирает на мгновение, а потом снова прижимается к губам Дерека. — Просто позволь мне. — Он проскальзывает рукой к Дереку в трусы.

— Стайлз!

— Пожалуйста, Дерек. Можем мы? Пожалуйста.

Существует тысяча причин, по которым Дереку следовало бы сказать нет, но он тоже этого хочет. Он хочет, и его волк тоже, и ему хочется верить, что этого хочется даже вселенной. Потому что вот человек, которого он любит, в его постели. Он нужен Дереку. Ему нужно, чтобы между ними не было ничего, кроме обнаженной кожи, шепотом произнесенных обещаний и признаний в любви.

Ему следует сказать нет, но он этого не говорит.

— Помедленней, — настаивает он, и Стайлз улыбается в темноту и расслабляется, ложась на спину.

Дерек видел Стайлза голым бессчётное количество раз, но это первый раз, когда его нагота так много обещает.

В свете лунных лучей его тело длинное, но уже не тощее. Он _прекрасен_ и прекрасно бесстыден. На его лице нет ни капли страха или сомнений, лишь полное доверие.

Дерек его любит.

Он ведет поцелуями по его груди, чувствуя ускоренное сердцебиение. Руками он гладит мягкие бока, пробегаясь пальцами по ребрам. Кончиками пальцев он скользит по соскам, обожая то, как они твердеют под его прикосновениями. Он улыбается оттого, как Стайлз удивленно вздыхает.

Они целуются.

Они касаются друг друга.

Настает момент, который должен показаться неловким, — когда Дерек достает лубрикант и смазывает пальцы, — но Стайлз лишь вздыхает и подставляется под пальцы Дерека. Он тугой, и горячий, и красивый. Дерек всю жизнь бы провел в этом моменте.

— Я готов, — шепчет Стайлз. — Дер, я готов.

— Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

— Я готов, — шепчет он снова.

— Я люблю тебя, — признается Дерек, целуя его.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

Дерек толкается внутрь. Стайлз издает прерывистый стон, и Дерек замирает.

— Нет. — Стайлз кусает его плечо. — Продолжай.

Дерек слегка продвигается вперед. Стайлз немного корчится.

— У тебя очень большой!

— Это нормально?

Стайлз горячо выдыхает ему в губы:

— А-ага.

— Я люблю тебя, — снова шепчет Дерек.

— Дерек, — зовет он, обвивая его ногами.

Дерек хочет, чтобы это продолжалось вечность. Хочет, чтобы время остановилось. Он ничего в жизни больше не хочет, только Стайлза, раскрывающегося под ним, дышащего им, шепчущего его имя, словно молитву. Он хочет, чтобы мир прекратил вращаться.

Он хочет, чтобы его пара была с ним всегда.

Он аккуратно толкается в Стайлза, а тот стонет и извивается при каждом толчке. Дыхание Стайлза сбивается, и он пальцами впивается в его спину. Он вздрагивает и, кончая, вскрикивает с широко раскрытыми глазами:

— Дерек!

Дерек следует за ним через несколько секунд.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, целуя его слезы. — Люблю тебя.

Стайлз дрожит, прижимая руку к его щеке.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

Они засыпают, крепко прижавшись друг к другу.

***

  
Солнечный луч падает на бледное лицо Стайлза, озаряя его. Волк Дерека счастливо урчит, довольный и гордый тем, что Стайлз в его постели после проведенной вместе ночи.

Дерек быстро одевается, не желая его будить.

Он спускается вниз.

Все еще рано. Никто еще не встал, ну или Дерек думает так, пока, зайдя на кухню, не видит, что кофеварка уже включена. Талия, укутанная в халат, подавляет зевок, ожидая свой кофе.

— Утра, — приветствует ее Дерек.

Она напряжена, но черты ее лица быстро смягчает беспокойство.

— О, Дерек…

Она знает. Не только из-за запаха Стайлза, но и оттого, что его волк на поверхности ластится перед альфой, источая гордость. Дерек никогда так сильно не чувствовал границу между собой и волком, как сегодня.

— Милый, — вздыхает она.

— Я его не клеймил, — говорит Дерек, хоть его десна так и чесались, чтобы впиться зубами в подставленное горло и закрепить их связь. — Я бы не стал.

Он и не может. Не сейчас. А может, и никогда.

— Ему будет сложно уходить, если придется, — говорит тихо Талия.

Дерек горько улыбается и качает головой:

— Нет, мам. Это изначально было довольно сложно.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

У Питера уходит некоторое время, чтобы организовать себе на работе отпуск для поездки с Дереком и Стайлзом в Мендоцино.

Жаль, что времени уходит не больше.

Дереку хочется, чтобы это были годы.

Стайлз же, кажется, счастлив их приближающейся поездке. Поездкой это начала называть Талия. Не расставание, а _поездка_ , подразумевающая собой возвращение. Не то чтобы кто-то стремился называть это по-другому, по крайней мере при детях. Черт, да и не при Дереке тоже.

Стайлзу нравятся его новые походные ботинки и рюкзак. Он тоже не знает, вернется ли домой. Дереку смешно, когда он видит, как тот, воровато оглядываясь, прячет Волчка в рюкзак. Ему смешно и хочется плакать.

В ночь перед приездом Питера Дерек стоит в дверях библиотеки. Талия сидит на диване, а Стайлз рядом на полу. Его голова покоится на ее коленях.

— Мы не прощаемся, мой милый, — говорит она ему, расчесывая его волосы пальцами. — Что бы ни случилось, тебе всегда найдется место в стае Хейл, понял?

— Да, мам, — шепчет он в ответ.

— Всегда, малыш, — говорит она, нагибаясь вперед, чтобы поцеловать его макушку.

Чуть позже Дерек вновь бродит по дому в поисках человека. Внутри его нет, тогда Хейл выходит во двор и застает его рядом с курятником, смотрящим на звезды. У Стайлза на коленях сидит страшная курица, он придерживает ее рукой.

— Это точно не санитарно, — говорит ему Дерек. — В мою постель после этого ты точно не ляжешь.

— Я и не хочу, — говорит в ответ Стайлз. — Хочу, чтобы ты лег в мою.

— Но сначала ты примешь душ.

Ответная улыбка Стайлза совсем не сияет.

Зайдя в дом, Стайлз обходит каждую комнату, гладя стены и дверные ручки. Дерек думает, что это своего рода медленное прощание. На лестнице они застают Алекса. Стайлз крепко его обнимает, уткнувшись лицом в шею, помечая, как это делают оборотни. Алекс отвечает тем же со слезами на глазах.

— Ты пахнешь курицами, — ворчит Алекс.

— А ты пахнешь красиво, даже миленько.

Они еще долго так стоят, но в конце концов Стайлз отпускает его и медленно поднимается наверх.

— Я не хочу уезжать, — шепчет посреди ночи Стайлз Дереку на ухо.

— Я знаю. — Дерек прижимает его к себе совсем близко, смотря на рюкзак, стоящий в углу.

— Не хочу уезжать, — повторяет Стайлз. От его слез щека Дерека совсем намокла.

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — отвечает Дерек. Но он должен, оба они это знают.

***

  
— Дорожное путешествие! — объявляет Питер с фальшивой радостью. Он загружает рюкзаки в машину. — Так, Стайлз, ты будешь сидеть на заднем сиденье, хорошо?

Стайлз совсем падает духом, забравшись назад. Дерек пристегнул его.

— Нам не обязательно все это делать, Стайлз. Мы можем нарезать пару кругов вдоль заповедника и вернуться.

Стайлз сжимает в ладони свой сломанный жетон-талисман, словно пытаясь позаимствовать из него силы. Его глаза широко распахнуты, а голос тих, почти как шепот.

— Нет, я должен увидеть, Питер. Я должен попытаться узнать, ищет ли меня папа.

— Ты лучший человек, чем я, — отвечает Питер с доброй улыбкой и закрывает дверцу.

Дерек забирается на переднее пассажирское сиденье. Он не может обернуться на стаю, стоящую на крыльце. Он не может взглянуть на их неуверенность и несчастье. Он тянет руку назад и чувствует, как дрожащие пальцы Стайлза сжимают его ладонь.

Питер заводит машину.

Стайлз издает удивленный звук и сжимает руку оборотня крепче.

Дерек смотрит на него.

— Ты никогда еще не был в машине?

Стайлз отрицательно качает головой.

— Я буду очень благодарен, если тебя не вырвет в моей машине, — говорит Питер.

— А это может случиться? — распахнув глаза, спрашивает Стайлз.

— Нет, — уверенно говорит Дерек. — Не случится.

— Но если ты _почувствуешь,_ что тебя тошнит, — добавляет Питер, — пожалуйста, скажи, и я остановлюсь.

Деревья мелькают за окном. Стайлз оборачивается, чтобы последний раз взглянуть на дом, но тот уже скрылся за лесом и змейкой дороги.

— Так, — говорит Питер, — Стайлз, сзади есть плед. Если я или Дерек скажем, тебе нужно будет отстегнуть ремень, лечь на пол и накрыться пледом, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — отвечает не своим голосом Стайлз.

Дерек бросает взгляд на освежитель воздуха в стаканчике между сиденьями. Если их остановят, он надеется, что этого будет достаточно.

Эта поездка на машине ближайший опыт свободы, что испытал Стайлз с тех пор, как Дерек принес его в дом Хейлов. Когда они заезжают в Бикон Хиллз, Стайлз отпускает его руку, чтобы разглядеть происходящее за стеклом. Он восхищенно тычет пальцами в окна машины.

Питер блокирует все двери, потому что у Стайлза фиксация на кнопках.

Они проезжают окраины, где находятся лишь жилые дома, а затем въезжают в город, приближаясь к центру. Магазины, заправочные станции, рестораны мелькают по сторонам. Больно. Дереку больно оттого, что не показал этого раньше. Ему жаль, что Стайлз вынужден сидеть в машине, чтобы никто его не учуял.  
Глаза Стайлза широко раскрыты, его дыхание перехватывает от вида города.

— Дерек, — шепотом зовет он. — Вау.

Дерек бросает взгляд на Питера, ожидая услышать едкий комментарий по поводу того, что это всего лишь Бикон Хиллз, не Нью-Йорк или Париж, но Питер сжимает губы в тонкую линию и скрипит кожаной обивкой руля.

Дерек отворачивается.

Они ничего не говорят.

***

  
Дорога до Уайлдвуда занимает несколько часов. Стайлз уже спит к тому моменту, когда они подъезжают к окраине города. Это маленький парк с детской площадкой и дорогой, ведущей дальше в заповедник.

Питер звонит Карлосу Руизу.

Дерек всегда восхищался способностью Питера врать. Не то чтобы врать — оборотни не могут врать, — но Питер умеет искажать правду до такой степени, что ее смело можно звать ложью.

Он улыбается, говоря с Руизом, и улыбка скрашивает его тон. Его сердцебиение размеренно, когда он говорит Альфе, что они находятся на окраине и хотят проехать дальше. Они оставят машину в Уайлдвуде и уйдут в поход к югу, в часе от территории стаи.

Что бы Руиз ни сказал в ответ, это заставляет Питера рассмеяться.

Стоит разговору закончиться, улыбка совсем сходит с лица Питера.

— Пошли, — говорит он. — Прежде чем он передумает и вышлет кого-нибудь нам навстречу.

Теперь, на территории другой стаи, Дерек начинает нервничать. Он помогает Стайлзу надеть рюкзак, проверяя, чтобы вес был распределен равномерно. Они движутся к лесу, и Питер каждый раз, стоит на дороге проехать машине, тревожно оборачивается назад.

Дерек настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы уйти как можно быстрее с территории чужой стаи, что почти забывает о том, что если они найдут то самое место обитания людей, ему придется сказать прощай Стайлзу — его паре.

Его волк разрывается между тем, чтобы поторопить Стайлза и спасти от возможного обнаружения кем-то из стаи Руиз, и тем, чтобы запихнуть его в машину и увезти подальше от людей.

С территории Руиз они уходят через два часа. Питер не дает им остановиться еще час и то допускает отдых только потому, что Стайлз уже еле идёт.

Они сходят с тропы, углубляясь в лес. Воздух насквозь пропитан запахом хвои. Ветер обдает холодком вспотевшее тело Дерека. Погода теплая, но не слишком жаркая. Для походов сейчас идеальное время, это еще одна причина, почему они не могли откладывать их поездку дольше.

Дерек помогает Стайлзу снять рюкзак, а затем и его обувь. Стайлз хмурится от боли. Его плотные носки прилипли к пятками, и Дерек аккуратно стягивает их со ступней человека. Сзади у него натерлись и уже лопнули до крови мозоли. Обувь у него не разношена, да и он в принципе не любит носить обувь. Дерек этого ожидал.

Он обтирает ногу Стайлза антисептическими салфетками, пока тот хнычет и шипит, а затем заклеивает плотными пластырями израненную кожу. Питер смотрит за происходящим с интересом. Волкам не нужны подобные обряды, им не нужны аптечки, так как их раны заживают быстро сами по себе. Но Дерек многому научился с тех пор, как в их жизни появился человек. Он теперь знаком с ранами, и ему кажется, что когда Стайлз уйдет — рана появится на сердце у Дерека.

— Где ты все это достал? — с любопытством спрашивает Питер.

— Дитон, — коротко отвечает Дерек.

— Я пойду дальше, — говорит Питер. — Разобью лагерь. — Он берет рюкзак Стайлза с собой.

— Я могу его нести! — протестует Стайлз, но не слишком громко и долго.

Закончив с обработкой и надев на Стайлза ботинки, они отправляются в сторону, куда ушел Питер. Когда они находят его, палатки уже расставлены, а сам он разжигает костер.

— Разве это умно? — беспокоится Дерек.

Питер в ответ пожимает плечами:

— Раз мы покинули территорию Руиз, весь смысл в том, чтобы привлечь внимание, не так ли?

Они едят, а затем Стайлз идет спать в палатку.

— Иди, — говорит Питер, — я разбужу тебя через пару часов.

В ту ночь их сон нарушает лишь сова, ухающая в лесу.

***

  
На четвертый день Дереку кажется, что они ничего не найдут.

Они направляются на юг, обсуждая теорию того, что, возможно, Лайл Риггс вошел в лес из Уайлдвуда, и раз Стайлз появился на южных границах Бикон Хиллз, то его отец и их лагерь должны быть где-то между этими точками. Но территория слишком обширна, и Стайлзу она не кажется знакомой.

— Я ничего из этого не помню, — проговаривает он тихо, пока день мягко перетекает в вечер. — Простите.

— Ничего страшного, — с улыбкой отвечает Питер. — Почему бы нам не остановиться на привал? Ты можешь достать альбом и порисовать.

Стайлз улыбается впервые за весь день.

В ту ночь они разбивают лагерь на утесе, с которого открывается шикарный вид. Он протягивается на мили, но видно лишь леса и возвышенности. Никаких признаков человеческих селений.

Дереку кажется, что они просто выйдут с другого конца заповедника, так ничего и не найдя. Тогда Стайлз попросит у Талии укус, и Талия согласится. А Стайлз… Стайлз выдержит укус, и Дерек заклеймит его как пару, и они проведут всю жизнь вместе.

В ту ночь… они слышат лис.

***

  
На шестой день они идут вдоль речки, глубже в долину. Стайлз ковыляет рядом, его раны еще не зажили. Питер ведет их, а Дерек несет большую часть их снаряжения. Когда Питер внезапно останавливается, Стайлз почти врезается в него.

— Что?

Тогда Дерек чует. Запах, от которого к горлу подкатывает комок. Он отходит назад, как и Питер. Этот ядовитый запах обволакивает его, словно густое облако дыма. У него немного кружится голова.

— Что? — еще раз спрашивает Стайлз.

Аконит.

Дерек узнает эти тёмно-зелёные листочки и фиолетовые цветы. Долина просто усыпана ими. Дереку интересно, совпадение ли это или они выросли здесь естественным путем.

— Это? — спрашивает Стайлз, протягивая руку.

— Не трогай! — говорит Питер. — Это аконит. Для людей он также ядовит.

Стайлз одергивает руку.

— Идем дальше? — тихо спрашивает Дерек.

— Если бы я был хитрым человечком, где бы я спрятался? — бормочет Питер. — Стайлз, тебе что-нибудь кажется знакомым?

На лбу Стайлза появляются складочки.

— Я не знаю. Возможно?

Они продолжают идти.

***

  
Все происходит с наступлением ночи. Дерек не знает, что и как произошло, но в один момент Питер идет впереди, а в следующий — он рычит от боли, полуобращенный, а из его груди торчит стрела.

— Питер! — кричит Стайлз.

Питер пальцами сжимает древко стрелы и вытаскивает ее. Но в тот же момент в его руку врезается вторая стрела, и он падает на колени.

— Стайлз! — Дерек хватает его и резко разворачивается, и именно в тот момент в его рюкзак прилетает третья стрела.

— Питер! — снова кричит Стайлз.

Испуганное лицо Питера поворачивается к ним, из его рта льется черная кровь. Аконит.

Дерек толкает Стайлза на землю.

— Лежи!

У него уже вылезли когти и клыки. Его инстинкты кричат защищать стаю, защищать свою пару. Его окутывает животная ярость, он рычит и клацает клыками. Он разворачивается к напавшим на них.

Тяжелый удар в грудь, и все тело начинает гореть. Перед глазами красная пелена, он не может сфокусировать взгляд, но видит торчащую из груди стрелу.

Он снова рычит.

Вторая прилетает ему в бедро, он падает на колени.

Он видит фигуры перед собой, они быстро движутся, в руках у них оружие. Он слышит чей-то голос:

— Последний! Разберитесь с ним!

Дерек рычит и клацает зубами.

— Он человек! — пытается прорычать он сквозь клыки. — Человек!

— Дерек! — воет Стайлз.

— Подождите, подождите! Не стрелять.

Дерек шатается, стоя на коленях. Это люди. Он мигает, пытается сконцентрироваться, но все, что он чувствует, — это огонь. Яд разливается по венам, как лава. Ему хочется взвыть от боли.

— Дерек. Дерек. — Стайлз рядом с ним, его дрожащие руки прижимаются к его щекам. — Дерек, нет. Нет!

Дерек скулит.

— Дерек, пожалуйста!

Дерек хочет сказать, что все хорошо, что это не его вина. Он хочет сказать, что любит его. И сказать еще много других вещей, но вместо этого он падает лицом в землю. За секунду до потери сознания он слышит произнесенное грубым голосом:

— О, Боже! _Przemyslaw?_ (Пшемы́слав)

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Когда Дерек приходит в себя, он понятия не имеет, где находится. В помещении темно и пахнет сыростью и гнилью. И аконитом. Все его тело болит, но он не мертв. Почему он не мертв? Он пытается сесть, но кружащаяся голова не позволяет ему.

_Стайлз._

Ему нужно к Стайлзу.

Он перекатывается на бок, пытаясь руками помочь себе подняться. Его волк зол, но слаб. Слишком слаб.  
Ему нужен Стайлз.

Он скулит не в силах поднять себя с пола. Он падает на землю. Неожиданное прикосновение руки к плечу заставляет его зарычать и резко повернуть голову.

Глаза Питера горят.

— Успокойся! — Оба они беты, но Питер старше его. Дерек чувствует, как его волк отступает. — Тише, — говорит Питер снова, янтарный цвет уходит из его глаз.

— Ты тоже не мертв, — хрипит Дерек.

— Надеюсь. Если это ждет нас после смерти, то я был худшим человеком, чем думал.

Несколько секунд спустя Дерек набирается сил сесть и оглядеться. Да. Темно и воняет. Кто-то снял с него футболку и обувь, забрал его рюкзак. У Питера тоже.

— Где мы?

— Я очнулся минуты на три раньше тебя, — говорит Питер. — Не слишком много времени, не думаешь? Но я пытался найти выход… Не нашел.

Дерек смотрит по сторонам. Они в маленькой темной комнате, и в противоположной стене определенно есть дверь. Дерек видит свет, пробивающийся в щель под дверью. Движущийся свет. От костра, должно быть.

— О, да, я тоже видел дверь, — говорит Питер, прищурившись. — Но вот круг из пепла рябины не заметил и шлепнулся прямо на задницу. Если хочешь попытать удачу, дерзай.

Дерек пальцами скользит по груди. В том месте, где стрела вошла в его тело, все еще болит, но кожа уже гладкая и зажившая. Он помнит только жгучую боль, черную кровь и судороги, в которых билось его тело, пытаясь избавиться от яда. Ему кажется, что он помнит огонь и еще больше боли, текущую по телу, поглощающую аконит в его венах, словно хищник. После этого он отключился.

Он помнит холодные пальцы на своей коже до того, как их оторвали от него. Он помнит: _Дерек. Дерек. О боже, Дерек._

Он помнит крики.

Его сердцебиение учащается, и когти непроизвольно лезут наружу.

— Где Стайлз?

— Я не знаю.

Дерек чувствует зарождающийся в груди рык. Все его тело гудит от необходимости найти Стайлза и защитить его. Он чувствует, что начинает обращаться, чувствует, как кости трансформируются, как волк рвется наружу.

— Где он?

— Осторожно, — говорит Питер спокойно, но Дерек слышит в его тоне предупреждение. — Знаешь, что люди делают с дикими псами?

***

  
Несколько часов спустя дверь отворяется, и внутрь входит мужчина. Он следит за тем, чтобы оставаться за барьером из пепла рябины. За его пояс заткнут нож, и Дерек не сомневается в том, что он умеет им пользоваться. Его лицо обветрено, а в светло-коричневых волосах видна седина. Вокруг его глаз пролегли морщины. На нем надеты джинсы и застиранная футболка. Его обувь совсем изношена.

За ним заходит девушка. Она не старше Стайлза. У нее бледная кожа и рыжие волосы. На ней джинсы, рубашка и кроссовки.

Дерек не знает, чего он ожидал. Возможно, людей в шкурах животных.

Мужчина швыряет что-то в сторону Дерека. Дерек ловит и смотрит вниз. Это оказывается кожаный браслет Стайлза с трискелем.

— Какого черта это было на руке моего мальчика?

Дерек поднимает браслет к лицу. Он пахнет Стайлзом.

— Где он?

— Ответь на мой вопрос, и, возможно, я подумаю о том, чтобы ответить на твой, — говорит он, прищурившись.  
— Что это, черт побери, значит?

Дерек крутит украшение в руке. В горле у него неприятное чувство.

— Он в порядке?

— Это не ответ.

Хейл сжимает пальцами браслет. Все его тело болит от необходимости увидеть Стайлза, прикоснуться к нему, убедиться, что с ним все хорошо.

— Это значит, что он часть стаи.

— Что вы с ним сделали?

Дерек злится:

— Что вы подразумеваете?

— Подождите! — Питер кладет ладонь на его плечо, сжимая его. — Простите моего племянника. Он расстраивается, когда люди пичкают его стрелами с аконитом. Он всегда был слишком чувствительным.

Мужчина не реагирует, но девушка вздергивает бровь. Этот шанс Питер не упускает.

— Мой племянник спас вашего мальчика, — говорит он. — Восемь месяцев назад он появился на нашей территории. Он был диким. Жил с лисами. Он не мог говорить, не хотел носить одежды, ходил под себя. Дерек его всему научил. Наша стая приютила его, защитила его, хотя мы осознавали, каким научным открытием он являлся. А когда мы поняли, откуда он мог появиться, мы привезли его сюда.

Мужчина сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Девушка внимательно смотрит на них.

— Может, начнем ещё раз? — спрашивает Питер. Он медленно поднимается на ноги, стараясь делать все аккуратно. — Меня зовут Питер Хейл. Моя альфа — Талия Хейл из Бикон Хиллз. Это мой племянник, Дерек Хейл. — Он ведет бровями. — А вы?

— Уходим, — говорит неожиданно девушка и тянет за собой мужчину.

Дверь за ними захлопывается.

— Что ж, — Питер садится на пол, — о манерах мы, наверное, не слышали.

***

  
Посреди ночи Дерек слышит крики.

_Стайлз._

Он кричит словно лисенок, которым был восемь месяцев назад.

Дерек вскакивает на ноги, Питер за ним. Они ходят у барьера, что не дает им дотянуться до двери. Секундой позже Стайлз появляется в дверях с диким взглядом.

Мужчина, что приходил ранее, следует прямиком за ним.

— Пшемыслав, стой!

Стайлз несется через барьер прямо в руки Дерека. Дерек прижимает его к себе, закрывая собой.

— Пшемыслав.

Дерек поворачивается к мужчине. Он не видит сходства со Стайлзом, но он не сомневается в том, что это его отец. На лице мужчины такой ужас, словно он боится, что его сына разорвут на куски в ту же секунду.

— О, прелестно, — говорит тихо Питер так, что его слышит только Дерек. — У нас теперь, видимо, есть заложник.

Дерек предупреждающе рычит.

— Хочу домой, Дерек! — плачет Стайлз. — Хочу домой к маме и стае!

Выражение лица мужчины выглядит совсем убито, когда он выходит из комнаты.

***

  
Дверь в маленькую хату, в которой они сидят, остается открытой. Снаружи всегда как минимум трое людей. Они вооружены ножами и луками, несомненно промазанными аконитом. Посыл понятен: используете Стайлза для того, чтобы сломать барьер, — мы вас убьем.

Стайлз сидит между Питером и Дереком, смотря на людей и их оружие так, словно они его собираются убить. Он снова надел свой браслет.

— Что теперь? — тихо спрашивает Дерек дядю.

Питер стучит головой о стену.

— Я не знаю, Дерек. Я профессор истории искусств. Это не моя сфера знаний. Но одно я знаю точно.

— Что?

Питер улыбается:

— Они не позволят нам так просто уйти.

***

  
Утром мужчина пытается снова.

— Пшемыслав, иди сюда, пожалуйста. — Он говорит таким же тоном, что и Дерек, когда Стайлз был лисенком. — Ты голоден? Скорее всего, да.

Стайлз отворачивается.

— Пшемыслав?

Стайлз лицом зарывается в грудь Дерека.

— Меня зовут Стайлз!

***

  
Вечером возвращается рыжеволосая девушка. Очевидно, что она рылась в их рюкзаках. Она кидает им три батончика через барьер, а затем садится на пол, скрещивая ноги. Она внимательно смотрит за тем, как Питер тянется на ними и передает по одному племяннику и Стайлзу.

— Что ж, — произносит она, — думаю, это называется мертвой точкой. — Ее голос мягок, и она звучит почти что незаинтересованно, но в ее взгляде виден холодный блеск ума.

— Да, — соглашается Питер, отвечая таким же тоном. — Мы у вас в плену, но у нас есть Стайлз. Что же нам делать? Кажется, в таких ситуациях требуют миллион долларов и вертолет, но в этом нет смысла, верно?

Девушка поджимает губы.

— Следует ли нам начать снова? — спрашивает Питер. — Меня зовут Питер Хейл. А ты у нас кто?

Девушка задирает подбородок:

— Лидия. Лидия Мартин.

— Я бы сказал, что мне приятно… — пожимая плечами, улыбается Питер. — Но я бы предпочел встретиться при других обстоятельствах.

— Я бы предпочла вообще не встречаться, — вздернув бровью, отвечает Лидия.

Питер смеется в голос. Дерек гладит Стайлза по спине, помогая ему открыть батончик. Дерек слышит, как урчит его желудок.

— Возьми, — шепчет он, протягивая и свой батончик тоже. Стайлз качает головой. — Возьми. Я не хочу есть.

— Врешь, — шепчет Стайлз, но принимает угощение.

Питер шуршит упаковкой батончика, одаряя Лидию заинтересованным взглядом и наклоном головы в бок, словно она пазл без краев и углов.

— Как я уже говорил, у меня нет опыта в подобных делах, поэтому я просто выложу свои метафорические карты на стол. Или на пол, в нашем случае.

— Если у тебя есть метафорические карты, то и стол метафорический может быть тоже, — замечает Лидия.

Питер прикладывает руку лодочкой к уху:

— Говори громче. Из-за моего метафорического ди-джея и метафорический вечеринки я тебя не слышу.

Стайлз прыскает со смеху.

Лидия позволяет проскользнуть улыбке.

— Так, карты на столе, — продолжает Питер. — Мы привезли Стайлза сюда, чтобы найти его семью. Очевидно, что встреча могла пройти лучше. Стайлз в данный момент на нашей стороне, и в переживаниях за его сохранность смысла нет, и вы это знаете. Мы никогда не причиним ему боли. Ты ведь достаточно умна, чтобы это понимать. К тому же, — продолжает Питер, — стая Руиз очень удивится, если обнаружит нашу брошенную на их территории машину спустя недели, да и наша стая отлично знает где мы, знает наш маршрут.

Дереку кажется, что Питер преувеличивает. Стая знала о последнем нахождении Риггса в Уайлдвуде и о том, что они направлялись к югу, но заповедник огромен. Он ведет пальцами по волосам Стайлза и внимательно смотрит на Лидию.

— Это угроза?

— Нет, — отвечает Питер. — Это правда. Они обратятся к властям за помощью… А я не думаю, что вам нужны поисковые отряды в этих лесах. — Девушка поджимает губы. — Если Дерек и я не выйдем отсюда, это точно произойдет, — говорит Питер, бросая скомканную обертку на пол. — Ваши люди, должно быть, сталкивались лишь с одичалыми омегами время от времени, и, можете быть уверены, никто по ним не страдает и не старается их найти. Но мы-то с Дереком отличаемся от них, так что вам лучше продумать свою тактику на наш счет. Вы могли бросить нас умирать, и я думаю, что это именно Стайлз всех переубедил. Почему бы вам не прислушаться к нему снова? Мы вам не угроза. Мы никому не скажем о вас. Мы защищали Стайлза месяцами, и теперь защита распространяется и на вас, на всю вашу общину.

— Вы предлагаете нам вашу защиту? — смеясь, спрашивает Лидия. — У вас не то положение, чтобы предлагать нам подобное.

— Это не так, — спорит Питер. — Подумай, о чем я только что сказал. И не делай вид, что глупа и не понимаешь, что сказанное — правда. — Лицо девушки становится серьезным. — Давай-ка я тебе еще кое-что расскажу. Несмотря на то, что все это место провоняло аконитом и пеплом рябины, я чую кое-что еще. Кетоны. Вы голодаете, Лидия. А эта хата почти разваливается. Не самое лучшее место для двух сильных хищников, только если это не самое безопасное место во всем лагере. Это ведь правда? Ваш лагерь разваливается: еще одна плохая зима, и вы умрете.

Дерек слышит, как колотится сердце Лидии.

Он прав. Питер прав.

— Вам нужно наше молчание, Лидия, — тихо говорит Питер. — Вы, люди, не в силах за себя постоять, неважно, какие еще трюки с аконитом и рунами, что позволили вам застать нас с Дереком врасплох, у вас есть. Я не могу заставить вас доверять нам, но, возможно, это ваш единственный вариант. Вам есть еще что терять?

— Нашу свободу.

— Кто говорит о лишении вас свободы?

— Мы выживаем, потому что мы храним себя в секрете.

— Хорошо, — говорит Питер с улыбкой. — В этом мы согласны. Как долго ваш лагерь останется секретом, если вы не дадите нам с Дереком уйти? — Питер поднимает обертку и разглаживает ее пальцами. — Просто подумай об этом.

Лидия уходит.

***

  
— Ты ужасно ведешь переговоры, — говорит ему Дерек посреди ночи. Стайлз храпит у него на груди.

— Возможно, — соглашается Питер.

— Даже если они нас отпустят, я не уйду без Стайлза.

— Не тебе принимать это решение, — напоминает ему Питер.

— Правда, — хмыкает со смехом Дерек. — Ты сказал, что они голодают. И ты видел, что Стайлз не хочет даже разговаривать с отцом! — Он ни за что не оставит Стайлза здесь.

— Я этого совсем не видел, — отвечает Питер. — Я видел мальчика в ужасе оттого, что на нас напали, и отца, боящегося за своего сына. Мы ведь тот монстр, что убил его жену, а он бросился к нам. Но помни, что именно из-за отца Стайлз хотел сюда вернуться. Не думай, что их связь разорвана, только потому, что тебе этого хочется.

— Он хочет домой.

— Ну в том-то и проблема, да? — Питер поднимает брови. —  _Он дома._

***

  
Утром мужчина входит в хату.

— Стайлз?

Стайлз поднимает к нему взгляд, наполненный надеждой.

— Теперь тебя так зовут? — спрашивает мужчина хриплым голосом.

Стайлз кивает в ответ.

Мужчина пытается улыбнуться.

— Тебе никогда не нравилось Пшемыслав.

— Не мог выговорить, — бормочет Стайлз.

Мужчина издает звук, похожий на смех. Стайлз льнет вперед, и Дерек еле побарывает в себе желание одернуть его и спрятать в своих объятиях.

Мужчина смотрит на Дерека и Питера. Он подступает ближе.

— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

Дерек кивает в ответ.

— Меня зовут Джон Стилински, — говорит он, а затем проводит носком по барьеру пепла, разрывая его. — Я хочу поблагодарить вас за спасение моего сына.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Солнечный свет ослепляет Дерека, стоит ему только выйти из хижины. Он крепко держит Стайлза за руку. Без этого успокаивающего контакта, он не думает, что смог бы пройти мимо всех этих ненавистных взглядов, не ответив им тем же. К тому же сейчас не время обращаться.

Дерек видит женщину в своей кофте и мужчину в обуви Питера. Ему интересно, осталось ли что-нибудь из их вещей нетронутым?

Лагерь находится в упадке, как и предполагал Питер. Дерек помнит больше зданий из рисунков Стайлза, он думает, наверное, ими пожертвовали на дрова во время зим. У всех еще стоящих зданий обветшалые стены и дырявые крыши. Дерек думал, что у людей будут хаты и хижины, но их жилье больше похоже на шалаши со шкурами, прибитыми, по-видимому, к дырам в стенах.

Джон Стилински прослеживает взгляд Дерека и говорит:

— Когда-то мы были в лучшем положении. Но зимы были холодными. Люди гибли от болезней. Сейчас в лагере недостаточно рук.

Нет. Дерек не может оставить Стайлза здесь, ни в коем случае.

— Сколько вас тут? — спрашивает мягко Питер.

— Тридцать восемь.

Не совсем устойчивое количество людей, думает Дерек. Он не удивлен, он предполагал что-то подобное. Ведь человечество и вовсе считается вымершей расой.

Босыми ногами Дерек давит сухую листву, пока Джон ведет их в свой дом. Это одно из самых целых строений в лагере. Все его стены на месте, но нет двери. Джон заходит внутрь, отодвигая пластиковую занавеску.  
Внутри пусто. Взгляд Дерека скользит по тоненькому матрацу на полу к стареньким с трещинами тарелкам и кружкам на единственной не обвалившейся полке. Рядом лежат книги, и это почему-то удивляет Дерека. На стене торчит гвоздь, на котором висит куртка. Она выглядит тонкой, рукава на ней совсем стерты. За матрацем полупустое ведро с водой. Рядом с ним деревянный ящик, в котором обычно перевозят фрукты или овощи. На нем сложены стрелы, нож и веточки со сточенной корой. Дерек думает, неужели так Джон проводит ночи? Делая стрелы?

Их рюкзаки лежат в углу.

— Садитесь, — говорит Джон, хотя садиться им некуда.

Питер и Дерек садятся на пол.

Джон садится на матрац, его кости скрипят.

Стайлз смотрит между ними, но затем садится рядом с отцом на матрац. Он чувствует себя виноватым, пока Дерек не дарит ему улыбку. Затем его плечи опускаются, и он льнет к отцу, расслабляясь.

— Стайлз не особо рассказывал о том, что произошло, — говорит Джон.

Стайлз нервно смотрит на него.

— Прошлой зимой мы нашли его на нашей территории, — говорит Дерек. — Он был ранен, поэтому мы забрали его к себе в дом. Вот и все.

Да только это не так. Хочется смеяться от воспоминаний о том, как он поначалу подкупал Стайлза печеньем. Об одержимости Стайлза сливом в туалете. О том, как быстро Стайлз учился чему-то изо дня в день. Их спонтанный сеанс кино и удививший обоих поцелуй. О том, как Стайлз разрешал Алексу красить себе ногти, как возил Джейкоба на спине, как воровал печенье прямо из-под носа Эми, как наполнял их дом смехом. То, что он — это _стая, семья, пара._

— Он жил с лисами, — добавляет Питер. — Мы думаем, именно это его и спасло, после того как он пропал здесь. Он был диким. Не мог говорить.

— Они спасли меня, пап, — говорит Стайлз, растирая пальцы на руках. — Хейлы спасли меня.

Джон кивает, глаза его горят. Стоит ему заговорить, и голос его совсем дрожит:

— Сынок, прости меня. _Я искал тебя._ Искал.

— Это моя вина. — Стайлз моргает, и по его щекам текут слезы. — Я хотел вас догнать, но я потерялся, и мама… — Он громко глотает. — Мама…

— Ты это видел? — спрашивает Джон, его голос совсем срывается на хрип. — О, боже. Ты видел.

Стайлз громко всхлипывает и бросается в объятия отца. Джон прижимает сына к себе и качает его из стороны в сторону, пока тот плачет. Дерек практически видит, как их годы разлуки исчезают на глазах.

Ему с этим не тягаться. Не тогда, когда их связь настолько очевидна. Часть Дерека не желает считать это соревнованием, где победитель заполучает Стайлза, но его волк — собственническое создание. Он не знает, как понимать это по-другому. Он не хочет делиться.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джон через плечо сына, смаргивая слезы. Он держит Стайлза так крепко, словно не собирается отпускать никогда. — Спасибо, что вернули его.

Дерек может только кивнуть в ответ.

***

  
Странно идти куда-то, понимая, что все взгляды направлены на тебя. Как и оружие. Но Стайлзу хочется осмотреться в лагере, а Дерек не хочет отпускать его одного. Питер идет рядом с ними. Как и Джон.

— Здесь раньше что-то было, — говорит Стайлз. — Я сюда ходил.

— Каролин жила здесь, — отвечает Джон. — Она умерла пару лет назад. Она кормила вас детей медом. — Он качает головой. — Нам нужно было дерево для ремонта.

Стайлз облизывает губы, словно пытаясь вспомнить вкус меда. Он глубоко хмурится.

— Лагерь был больше. Все здесь было больше.

— Было, — вторит ему Джон.

Стайлз ныряет рукой в карман, вытаскивая свое сокровище-жетон.

— У меня все еще есть это.

Джон берет его трясущимися руками.

— Это… это жетон моего отца. Не могу поверить, что он все еще у тебя.

Стайлз жует свою губу.

— Ты помнишь, что это я его тебе дал?

Стайлз качает головой.

Джон отдает его обратно, а затем сжимает плечи сына.

— На удачу. Я дал его тебе на удачу, потому что у Скотта была дурацкая кроличья лапка, и ты тоже хотел нечто подобное.

Стайлз выглядит обнадеженным.

— Скотт?

На секунду Дереку кажется, что плохой новости не миновать, что лучший друг Стайлза окажется очередным именем среди ушедших.

— На вылазке, — говорит Джон. — Команда вот-вот должна вернуться.

Стайлз выдыхает с облегчением.

— Вылазка, — говорит тихо Питер. — Что это значит? Вы, как я вижу, не носите шкуры животных.

— Это просто вылазка, — коротко говорит Джон. — Каждые пару месяцев команда отправляется в город, грабит малозначительные благотворительные учреждения. Но прошло много времени с последнего раза. Это небезопасно.

— Но вас ни разу не поймали, — говорит Питер.

— У нас были тревожные случаи. — Джон выдавливает из себя улыбку, растрепывая волосы на голове сына. — Но мы справились.

Это ложь, но они молчат.

***

  
В тот день Питер предлагает поохотиться. Дерек знает, что это не совсем альтруистический поступок. Скоро полнолуние, и их волкам не сидится на месте.

Джон и остальные люди не доверяют им, но Стайлз их убеждает.

— Давай же, папа! Разреши им! Дома… в доме Хейлов мы всегда ели кроликов в полнолуние, потому что они всегда что-то ловили. А однажды мы ели оленину. Они правда быстрые! И вам не придется тратить стрелы!

Дерек никогда еще не раздевался перед таким количеством любопытных глаз.

Они с Питером оставляют штаны и белье под ответственность Стайлза. Они обращаются, и Дерек слышит испуганные и удивленные вздохи, почти срывающиеся на вскрик. Но Стайлз гладит его по морде, не обращая внимания на клыки.

— Он такой классный, — говорит он, растирая шерсть. — Оба они классные! — Стайлз тянет его за уши и чешет шею.

— Они полностью обращаются! — восклицает Лидия.

— Да, — с гордостью говорит Стайлз. — Все Хейлы могут.

Питер тычет Дерека носом в бок, призывая идти на охоту.

Их волки облегченно вздыхают, позволяя себе свободно бежать по лесу, не думая о всех нервах и страхах. Дерек концентрируется на охоте. На том, чтобы прокормить пару.

Загнать кролика Дереку не составляет труда. Он вгоняет клыки в пушистую шею, чувствуя восторг от того, как пасть наполняется кровью. Ему хочется разорвать тушку на кусочки, он _голоден_ , но Стайлз тоже голоден. Он идет обратно в лагерь, роняя тушку Стайлзу под ноги.

Он наслаждается похвалой Стайлза, а затем отправляется на поиски следующей добычи.

В этот раз Стайлз и еще пара людей следуют за ними, собирая добычу, оставленную ими. Пять кроликов и восемь белок. Они чуют оленя, но день уже перетекает в ночь, и Стайлз зовет их обратно в лагерь.

— Могли и оленя поймать, — бубнит Дерек, надевая джинсы.

— Может быть, завтра, — предлагает Питер.

Дерек может и разочарован в их результате, но вот Джон и другие люди нет. Кролики и белки обеспечат их пропитанием на пару дней.

Большинство людей едят вместе у большого костра, но Хейлы ужинают в доме Джона, со Стайлзом и Лидией.

Им доверяют больше, ведь теперь за ними не следуют по пятам с оружием, но это не значит, что им здесь рады.

— Спасибо вам, — говорит Джон, пока они едят.

— Да нам только в радость, — отвечает Питер.

Комната освещена свечами. Стайлз сидит рядом с отцом на матраце, но притягивает Дерека ближе. Они едят молча. В какой-то момент Стайлз касается его щеки, мягко улыбаясь. Дерек бросает взгляд на Джона, и тот долго смотрит на него, прежде чем отвести взгляд в сторону.

— Стайлз, тебе следует показать отцу свои рисунки, — говорит Питер, кивая в сторону рюкзаков.

Стайлз поднимается и бредет к своим вещам. Он открывает рюкзак, и Дерек подмечает, что его вещи не были тронуты. Хорошо. Стайлз достает альбом.

— Я нарисовал это до того, как уехал из до… до того, как я уехал, — рассказывает Стайлз, запинаясь о слово, что так очевидно не хочет произносить вслух. Джон улыбается, делая вид, что не замечает. — Питер достал мне краски и кисти, но я привез с собой только карандаши.

Лидия выгибает шею, чтобы тоже взглянуть.

— Еще я рисовал углем, — говорит Стайлз. — Но им так легко испачкаться. Тебе нужно сбрызгивать картину, чтобы она не размазалась. Питер украл мне спрей из Стэнфорда!

— Позаимствовал, — поправляет его Питер. — У Стайлза талант.

Джон листает рисунки, аккуратно трогая листы кончиками пальцев, словно боясь испортить рисунки.

— Это дерево, что я вижу из своего окна, — говорит Стайлз указывая пальцем. — О, а это Алекс. Алексу тринадцать. Он мой друг. — Джон кивает в ответ. Стайлз переворачивает страницу. — Оу. — На рисунке темноволосая женщина с бледной кожей и широкой улыбкой. Мама Стайлза.

Дерек слышит резкий вдох и то, как учащается пульс Джона.

— Ты нарисовал свою маму, — говорит мужчина дрожащим голосом. — Ты нарисовал Клаудию.

— Я не… Я не был уверен, что точно ее помню, — говорит Стайлз нервно. — Я не мог вспомнить, на какой стороне у нее были родинки, или как много их было. Я пытался вспомнить, но, может, я ошибся.

— Это идеально, — говорит Джон. Он обнимает Стайлза одной рукой. — Сынок, это идеально.

Стайлз широко улыбается, его щеки заливает румянец.

Дерек рад видеть его счастливым, хотя волк внутри скулит.

— Так расскажите мне, — влезает Питер. — Как именно вы подкрались к нам?

— Ты сам сказал это вчера, — улыбается Лидия. — Аконит и руны.

— Ну, я не из тех, кто верит в магию и прочий бред, — говорит Питер, — но там было _что-то_. Я почти готов поверить в россказни про людей-эмиссаров.

— Людей, помогавшим стаям по собственной воле? — спрашивает Лидия, поднимая бровь. — Вот это и есть россказни.

— Вижу, часть о магии ты не опровергаешь.

Лидия косо смотрит на него.

— Не понимаю, с чего ты решил, что я здесь имею какой-либо авторитет или вообще какой-либо интерес?

— Оу, ну ладно, — говорит Питер. — А жаль.

— О чем жаль?

Питер вытирает пальцы о штаны.

— Просто в историях у стай были эмиссары, потому что мы не можем владеть магией. И хотя прошли поколения с тех пор, как в стаях были эмиссары, моя стая древняя, и у нас есть книги. Ну, наверное, они всего лишь сказки. Они ведь бесполезны для нас, тех, кто не в силах пользоваться магией.

Лидия протягивает руку и сжимает его запястье:

— У вас есть эмиссарские книги?

— Да, — спокойно говорит Питер. Взгляд его падает к женской руке.

Глаза Мартин расширяются, словно она сама не поняла, что схватила его.

— У Хейлов есть бо-о-ольшая комната с книжными полками до потолка, — говорит Стайлз. — Она называется библиотека. Марк учит меня читать.

_Алекс его друг._

Марк учит его читать.

Дерек старается не надеяться на то что, раз Стайлз использует настоящее время, то он сделал свой выбор, решив вернуться домой с Дереком и Питером. Потому что он видит, как Стайлз вслушивается в каждое слово отца, как повторяет каждое его движение, как широко улыбается малейшей улыбке старшего Стилински.

— Ты такой талантливый, сынок, — говорит наконец-то Джон, и Стайлз практически взлетает от похвалы.

Позже, выйдя на улицу, чтобы справить нужду, Стайлз, все такой же счастливый, спрашивает Дерека:

— Эй, а помнишь, как я помочился на куриц? — говорит он с ухмылкой. — Знаешь, я не помню чувства голода, когда я был маленьким.

Дерек не знает, что сказать. Он подходит к Стайлзу складывая пальцы на его шее. Это всегда был успокаивающий жест.

— Здесь было больше людей, — говорит он, а затем он произносит тише, словно боясь, что его секрет услышат: — Дома лучше.

— Я знаю, — говорит оборотень, роняя поцелуй на лоб Стайлза.

— Дерек. — Стайлз зарывается лицом в его шею. Его дыхание обжигает. — Я не знаю, что делать.

Дерек одной рукой сжимает его шею, а другой успокаивающе водит по спине.

— Я тоже не знаю, Стайлз.

Стайлз выдыхает и отрывает лицо от теплой кожи. Он задирает подбородок, говоря:

— Не тебе решать, что для меня лучше. В этот раз мы решим вместе! Хорошо?

Дерек не успевает даже кивнуть прежде, чем Стайлз толкает его к стене, запечатывая рот поцелуем.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Группа, что отправилась на вылазку, возвращается на рассвете.  
  
Пять человек идут в лагерь, а за их спинами горит солнце. Четыре мужчины и женщина. Трое из них несут сумки. Четвёртый, оказавшийся подростком, не несёт ничего. Но его дыхание самое обрывистое. И сердцебиение гулкое, как топот лошадей.  
  
Джон торопится через весь лагерь к ним навстречу.  
  
— Мелисса. — Снимает он сумку с плеча женщины. — Всё в порядке?  
  
Дерек с Питером стоят в дверях хижины, где их держали в плену, они слышат тревогу в голосе женщины, когда она отвечает.  
  
— У него был приступ вчера ночью. Я думала, мы его потеряем, — тихо говорит она, смотря на мальчишку. Он еле дышит, и взгляд его упирается в землю. Кажется словно он пытается прийти в себя после марафона.  
  
Что бы ни хотел сказать Джон, его прерывает громкий зов Стайлза:  
  
— Скотт? Скотти!  
  
Подросток задирает голову. На его лице полный шок, а челюсть практически падает на землю.  
  
— Пшемыслав?  
  
— Скотти! — Стайлз кидается в объятия к другу. — Боже мой! Скотти!  
  
Скотт смеётся. Этот звук переходит в приступ кашля. Он отмахивается от помощи, тяжело дыша со свистом.  
  
— Пшемыслав!  
  
Стайлз улыбается, словно сумасшедший. Он разрывает объятие, но не отпускает плечи друга. Он внимательно смотрит на него, словно пытаясь впитать каждую деталь.  
  
— Стайлз. Меня теперь зовут Стайлз. — Скотт издаёт странный мокрый звук. — Скотти, с тобой всё хорошо?  
  
— А-ага, — отвечает Скотт, гримасничая. — Что с тобой случилось, бро?  
  
— Дерек меня спас, — улыбается Стайлз в сторону оборотня.  
  
Дерек слегка кивает Скотту. Он не сомневается, что доверие Скотта так же важно, как и доверие Джона. Это самые важные люди в жизни Стайлза. И пусть они этого не знают, но теперь они важны и для Дерека. Так работает стая. Семья тоже.  
  
Скотт выглядит обрадованным, но затем на его лбу пролегают хмурые складки.  
  
— Бро…  
  
— Он волк, — говорит Стайлз. — Он спас меня и привез обратно.  
  
Скотт всё ещё с опаской поглядывает на Хейла.  
  
— Оу, это, эмм, здорово, — говорит он, словно задаёт вопрос.  
  
— Это здорово. Очень здорово! — Улыбка Стайлза становится мягче, стоит ему перевести взгляд на Дерека. — Дерек самый лучший.  
  
Уголок губ Дерека приподнимается от такого заявления.  
  
За ним Питер потягивается, причитая под нос о том, как неудобно было спать на полу. Он жалуется только потому, что ему нравится жаловаться, ведь практически все ночи он спал в форме волка, уложив морду на передние лапы и храпя как трактор. Стайлз решил спать с Дереком и Питером, вместо отца. Дерек не знает, это потому, что он боялся за них и не был уверен в других людях, или потому, что не мог спать без Дерека.  
  
Стайлз сначала жаловался на храп Питера, но затем улёгся на него, как на подушку, и захрапел в унисон.  
  
— Дерек, я пойду поболтаю со Скоттом и его мамой, ладно? — громко говорит Стайлз.  
  
Дерек кивает. Питер наконец-то выходит из хаты и присоединяется к ним.  
  
— Знаменитый Скотт? — Дерек кивает ему в ответ. — Это он не может дышать? — любопытно спрашивает он.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хах. — Питер потягивается. — Как насчёт того, чтобы пойти собрать дрова?  
  
— Дрова? — Дерек закрывает глаза, потирая лоб в попытке предотвратить обещающую быть долгой головную боль. Он вздыхает. — Питер, что мы всё ещё здесь делаем?  
  
Он не хочет давить на Стайлза, чтобы тот сразу принимал решение, но он понимает, что они не могут оставаться в лагере людей вечно. Он думает, что ожидание — самое худшее, но его мозг подсказывает, что станет только хуже, если Стайлз решит остаться здесь.  
  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я располагаю к себе сердца и умы, — говорит Питер. Он улыбается, а затем потирает руками. — Так ты поможешь мне собрать дрова и развести костёр?  
  


***

  
Скотт МакКолл не станет лучшим другом Дерека. Он благодарен, как и Джон, что Дерек привёз Стайлза обратно, но он ревнует. Стайлз больше не тот друг, которого он потерял в девять лет, что был ему почти что братом. Дерек привёз домой незнакомца, и Скотт иногда не может решить — хорошо это или плохо.  
  
По крайней мере, в этом они со Скоттом солидарны.  
  
Те редкие разговоры между ними обычно заполняются бубнежом Стайлза, словно он надеется заполнить дыру между ними своими словами.  
  
— Проблема в том, — говорит Питер, когтем снимая кору с древка будущей стрелы, — что ты ему не врал.  
  
Дерек ходит из стороны в сторону, смотря за человеком, не сводящим с него глаз. Девочке лет семи-восьми. Кажется, она самый молодой житель лагеря. Возможно, она даже единственный ребёнок лагеря. Она напоминает Дереку Сару — такая же внимательная и любопытная, только Сара темноволосая, а эта девочка тоненькая, как веточка, а волосы у неё светлые и шелковистые, как паутина. Она держится на расстоянии, но очень внимательно за ними следит.  
  
Стайлз где-то со Скоттом.  
  
Дерек вздыхает.  
  
— Какая в этом проблема?  
  
— Ммм. — Питер ярко улыбается девчонке. — Проблема в том, что ты никогда не говорил: «Ну, Стайлз, я думаю, что твой отец скорее всего мёртв, и я думаю, нам не стоит его искать, потому что я даже не знаю, где начать». Тогда бы всё было нормально.  
  
Дерек садится на корточки, когтем ковыряясь в земле.  
  
— Ты же помог мне с Уайлдвудом!  
  
— Я лишь дал тебе всю информацию, — возражает Питер, солнечный свет отражается в его глазах. — Тебе не обязательно было делиться с ним.  
  
Дерек думает о том, как Стайлз кричал на него после того, как он уехал в колледж. Думает о вчерашних поцелуях и об обещании принимать решение вместе. Стайлз прав.  
  
— Я не мог утаивать это от него, Питер. Я бы так не смог.  
  
— Зато смог бы прожить всю свою жизнь с ним, — указывает Питер. Он всегда был козлом.  
  
Дерек встаёт на ноги, вытирая пальцы о штанины.  
  
— Главное, чтобы Стайлз был счастлив.  
  
Он должен верить в это. Возможно, это будет его единственным утешением, когда всё закончится.  
  
— Да что с тобой не так? — спрашивает Питер, вскидывая бровь. — Мы ведь уже говорили об этом раздражающем комплексе мученика. Почему ты просто не можешь подумать «пошло всё нахер, я достоин лучшего»?  
  
Дерек вскидывает брови.  
  
— Что?  
  
Питер вздыхает, убирая ветки.  
  
— Боже мой. Ты на самом деле бестолковый. Ну как такое возможно, ты ведь был таким многообещающим ребёнком!  
  
Дерек рычит:  
  
— Почему это я бестолковый?  
  
— А то, что ты спрашиваешь, только подтверждает мои слова.  
  
Иногда Дереку так и хочется треснуть Питера по лицу, но в этот раз он просто обиженно уходит прочь… собирать дрова.  
  
Следующие пару дней он внимательно следит за Питером. Он знает, что если Питер чего-то хочет, он сделает это любыми способами. Кажется, Лидия знает это тоже. Она внимательно за ним следит. Питер, естественно, в курсе и только впитывает всё внимание.  
  
Питер невыносимый.  
  
Но также он искусен в своих путях, когда это ему нужно.  
  
Он говорит Джону о том, насколько талантлив Стайлз и как далеко бы он мог пойти. Но больше всего он говорит о том, как Стайлз использовал искусство. Когда ещё не мог объясняться на словах. Он говорит о комнате Стайлза, забитой принадлежностями для творчества, о его картинах на стенах.  
  
Джону следовало бы гордится сыном, с улыбкой говорит Питер, словно не замечая побитое выражение лица родителя, что не в силах дать своему чаду возможность развивать свой талант.  
  
Иногда дядя в своих интригах не так искусен и скрытен.  
  
Он приносит в лагерь целого оленя. Здорового оленя. Они не едят в доме Джона. Вместо этого они едят с общиной у костра. Маленькая девчушка даже садится рядом с Дереком, и никто её не уводит подальше. Пара людей даже заговаривают с Хейлами о внешнем мире. Дерек позволяет говорить по большей части Питеру. Он лучше в разговорах. И когда ужин закончен, а костёр уже тлеет, они сидят со Стайлзом рядом, и тот счастливо и устало вздыхает. Это прекрасно. Дерек может никогда не стать частью этой общины, но его здесь не ненавидят. Он не друг и не враг, что-то между. Этого достаточно, думает он. Но Питер амбициозен, мало ли до чего доведут его уловки.  
  
Иногда Питер не так искусен, как он думает.  
  
Это их четвёртый день в лагере, когда Дерек наконец понимает, чем всё это время занимался Питер. И это гениально.  
  
Питер снова упоминает книги при Лидии.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — говорит она, поднимая бровь.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Питер. — И что ты об этом думаешь?  
  
Она осматривает его сверху вниз и произносит:  
  
— Я пока промолчу.  
  
Питер улыбается во весь рот.  
  
Девушка не отвечает тем же, но одаривает его взглядом не таким холодным, как прежде.  
  
Никто не объяснял Дереку иерархию в лагере, но он понимает, что Лидия где-то наверху. Она может быть ровесницей Скотта и Стайлза, но она имеет авторитет. Наверное, всё дело в рунах и аконите. Она держит карты близко к груди, но Дерек уверен, она бы многое отдала, чтобы взглянуть на эмиссарские книги, ведь она, кажется, на самом деле обладает силой, о которой, казалось бы, ходили лишь легенды.  
  
Когда Питер говорит с Мелиссой о том, что следующая зима будет холодной и Скотту, кажется, будет трудно её преодолеть, Дерек точно уверяется в том, что Питер замышляет. Что он начал планировать, наверное, с их первой ночи здесь. И, чёрт возьми, это может сработать.  
  
Дерек одалживает у Стайлза альбом и карандаши, делая наброски. Он помнит, как они с Бойдом говорили о маленьких домиках размером с грузовой контейнер. Он точно знает, как использовать пространство по максимуму и сделать дом функциональным. Ведь на самом деле что угодно будет лучше этих хат.  
  
Стайлз сидит рядышком, с надеждой наблюдая за его работой. Он открывает и закрывает рот пару раз, но так и не задаёт вопроса.  
  
— Это может сработать, — говорит ему Дерек. — Мы можем сделать это.  
  
— Ты поможешь построить лучший лагерь? — наконец-то подает голос Стайлз.  
  
— С солнечными панелями, — говорит Дерек, — и водоснабжением.  
  
— Ты правда это сделаешь для нас? — шёпотом спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
Дерек ловит на себе взгляд Питера. Пора кончать с комплексом мученика.  
  
— Я сделаю это и для себя, — говорит Дерек. — Мы построим лагерь в заповеднике, Стайлз, на территории стаи Хейл.  
  
Стайлз выглядит одновременно испуганным и счастливым.  
  
— А как мы уговорим папу?  
  


***

  
Уговорить Джона оказывается легче, чем они предполагали. Он поедет с ними в Бикон Хиллз. Лидия тоже. Но если подумать, Питер закладывал фундамент для разговора с первого дня их пребывания. Стайлз счастлив. Он уверен, что, поговорив с Талией, Джон и Лидия захотят переехать к ним, и тогда всё будет здорово. Дерек не совсем уверен. Люди по праву боятся потерять свободу. К тому же нет гарантии, что им будет безопаснее жить ближе к цивилизации.  
  
— Интересно то, — говорит Питер, — что те руны, что вы использовали на нас, или магию… Я читал о чём-то подобном в эмиссарских книгах.  
  
— Читал? — спрашивает Лидия, идя за ним по дороге к их машине в сторону Уайлдвуда.  
  
— Да, у нас в библиотеке, — отвечает Питер. — Десятки книг с нонсенсом, которым, как полагается, руководствовались эмиссары. Целые книги, посвящённые методам скрытия запаха. Очень захватывающий материал.  
  
— Это вообще возможно? — заинтересованно спрашивает Лидия без толики сарказма, лишь с отголоском надежды в голосе.  
  
— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Питер. — Но мне было бы интересно узнать. А тебе?  
  
Она не отвечает, но по едва заметно приподнятому уголку губ ответ становится понятен.  
  
Когда они останавливаются передохнуть, Стайлз показывает отцу наброски Дерека, всё тщательно объясняя. Тот кивает и слушает, на его лице появляется странное выражение. Чуть погодя Дерек понимает, что это надежда, к которой человек совсем не привык.  
  


***

  
— Господи! — восклицает Джон, стоит мотору машины завестись.  
  
Стайлз сидит между Лидией и отцом сзади, все они пристёгнуты.  
  
— Ага! — радуется он. — Если начнёт тошнить, скажите Питеру, он остановится.  
  
Дерек улыбается и протягивает руку назад. Стайлз переплетает их пальцы.  
  
— А если нас остановят, нужно будет спрятаться под плед.  
  
— Не думаю, что мы влезем, — говорит Лидия. Она впивается пальцами в свой ремень безопасности, стоит машине тронуться с места.  
  
Она права.  
  
Дерек смотрит на Питера.  
  
— Ну, — говорит Питер с улыбкой, — постараемся, чтобы нас не остановили. — Дерек ведёт бровью. — Давно меня не преследовал полицейский наряд.  
  
Стайлз звонко смеётся.  
  
Дерек старается проигнорировать ровное сердцебиение дяди. Иногда он жалеет о том, что может распознать правду.


	21. Chapter 21

Возвращаются они в Бикон Хиллз поздним вечером. Дерек чувствует радость, источаемую Стайлзом, когда они поворачивают на дорогу к заповеднику, к дому. Стайлз практически гудит от счастья с каждым проеденным километром. Джон и Лидия напряжены, их запахи остры из-за тревоги. Когда Питер тормозит на подъездной дорожке, Стайлз от нетерпения уже перелезает через отца и выпрыгивает из машины.  
  
— Стайлз! — Бежит из дома Алекс, а за ним и вся стая. — Стайлз! Это Стайлз!  
  
Стайлз вваливается в объятия Алекса.  
  
— Алекс!  
  
Их объятия больше похожи на реслинг. Они неаккуратные, удушающие и полны локтей. Стайлз оказывается победителем, его лицо совсем красное, стоит им успокоиться и отлипнуть друг от друга.  
  
— Папа, это Алекс. Алекс, это мой папа.  
  
Джон немного растерян после наблюдения сына в игривой драке с волком.  
  
Питер подталкивает Джона в плечо.  
  
— Стайлз, твоему отцу сначала нужно встретиться с Талией.  
  
Дерек встречается с мамой взглядом, стоит ей сойти с крыльца. Она выглядит гостеприимно и расслабленно, но Дерек чувствует лёгкое напряжение. Джон и Лидия неуверенно идут к ней, переводя взгляд с неё на каждого члена стаи.  
  
Дерек видит семью. Маму и отца. Видит Лору с Марком. Лора держит Джейкоба, а Кэсси прячется за ногой Марка. Уилльям и Кэйли стоят близко друг к другу. Кэйли держит Сару за руку. Нэйт морщит носик.  
  
Дерек видит Клэр и Эми. Видит Кору, Малию и Мэтти.  
  
Он видит стаю.  
  
_Семью._  
  
Он знает, что Джон с Лидией видят нечто совсем иное.  
  
Талия протягивает руку.  
  
— Меня зовут Талия Хейл, Альфа стаи Хейл. Добро пожаловать ко мне домой.  
  
Джон смотрит ей в глаза, пожимая руку.  
  
— Джон Стилински.  
  
Талия тепло улыбается.  
  
— Почему бы нам не зайти внутрь и не устроиться поудобней, чтобы поговорить?  
  
Люди обмениваются взглядами, но кивают, следуя за Талией в дом.  


***

  
Стайлз счастлив быть дома, а Дерек рад, что он здесь. Он был бы счастлив тоже, но пока Стайлз там, наверху, показывает Джону и Лидии дом, он с Питером на кухне объясняется с тяжело смотрящей на них Талией.  
  
— Во-первых, у нас не было связи, — оправдывается Питер, задирая руки. — А к тому времени, когда мы выехали на нормальную дорогу, сотовые разрядились. Оттого и сюрприз.  
— Ты не можешь просто скинуть нечто столь серьёзное на меня без предупреждения, — шипит Талия, закрывая глаза. — Ладно, это _в твоём духе_ , Питер, потому что ты был занозой размером с Биг Бен в моей заднице с тех пор как родился. Но ты, Дерек? Серьёзно?  
— У нас не было возможности предупредить тебя, мама, — говорит Дерек. — И мама, эти люди голодают. Мы не могли оставить там Стайлза.  
  
Талия массирует виски.  
  
— И как это может сработать? У нас едва получалось держать Стайлза в тайне. Как мы сделаем это с сорока людьми?  
— Об этом буду волноваться я, — говорит Питер, целуя сестру в щёку. — Всё под контролем, Талия.  
— Ты всегда так говоришь.  
— И я всегда прав, — улыбается Питер, отступая.  
  
Талия вздыхает.  
  
— Иди. Иди освежись. Ты мне нужен в кабинете, когда мы будем говорить с этими людьми.  
— Позвони Дитону, — говорит Питер. — Я серьёзно! Он должен быть здесь.  
— Ты не Альфа, — напоминает ему Талия, но достаёт телефон из кармана как только Питер скрывается на лестнице. — Я не буду звонить Дитону, — ворчит она. — Я _отправлю ему смс_.  
  
Дерек иногда дивится, как они ещё не поубивали друг друга.  
  
Талия гладит его по щеке.  
  
— Тебе нужно побриться.  
— Знаю.  
— Ты молодец, — говорит она ему, касаясь его лица второй ладонью. Её губы расходятся в нежной улыбке, какие она дарила ему в детстве. Дереку нравилось думать, что это была исключительно его улыбка.  
  
— Уверена? — cпрашивает Дерек.  
— Уверена, малыш, — отвечает она. — Но ведь Альфа должна и порычать иногда. Это в нашей крови. Но ты _правда_ молодец.  
— Спасибо, мама. — На мгновение он позволяет себе насладиться материнским теплом и одобрением альфы.  
— А теперь иди наверх и освежись, но не трать слишком много времени.  
  
Дерек поднимается наверх, улыбаясь. Стайлза он находит в его комнате. Он розовенький и чистенький после душа. Он показывает Джону свои картины на стенах. Джон выглядит совсем по-другому. Его волосы мокрые и зачёсаны назад, но пара высохших прядей уже выбивается из ряда, как и у Стайлза. Выражение лица стало мягче и даже немного моложе. Он теперь совсем не тот человек, что уходил с ними из лагеря. Он выглядит немного неуверенным, наверное, удивлён тому, как его сын может так просто жить с волками.  
  
Глаза Стайлза горят.  
  
— Тебе нравятся мои картины?  
  
Джон кивает и гладит сына по плечу.  
  
— Ты нарисовал меня и маму.  
— Да. Питер сказал, что на стенах мне стоит рисовать только счастливые воспоминания, а вы с мамой были самыми счастливыми.  
  
У Джона перехватывает дыхание. Дерек оставляет их наедине.  
  
В ванной до сих пор стоит облако пара, когда он туда заходит. Он оставляет чистые вещи на полке и заходит в душ. Как же прекрасно мыться мочалкой и гелем для душа, стирая с себя грязь и пыль последних недель. Он думает о Скотте, Мелиссе и всех людях, что остались в лагере, и как нечто столь обычное, как горячий душ, могло бы улучшить не только качество их жизни, но и здоровье.  
  
Дерек решительно настроен на благоустройство людей.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и позволяет воде литься по всему его телу.  
  
Он слышит, как открывается и закрывается ванная дверь, но глаз не открывает. Ведь запах Стайлза уникален. Но его всё же удивляет, что человек лезет к нему в душ, обнимая Дерека сзади.  
  
— Стайлз, — мурлычет он. Ему весело, но в то же время на него накатывает волна возбуждения.  
  
Между ними мокро, их кожа скользит друг о друга.  
  
— Можно?  
  
Дерек разворачивается, позволяя душу бить себя в спину. Стайлз смаргивает капельки воды. Они текут по лицу, словно слёзы, но он широко улыбается.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — говорит ему Дерек.  
  
Стайлз смеётся на это.  
  
— Что такого смешного я сказал? — Дерек слегка толкает скулой щеку Стайлза.  
— Ты себя вообще видел? — cпрашивает Стайлз, оставляя на его губах короткий мокрый поцелуй. — У тебя есть глаза?  
— Но мой взгляд прикован к тебе, — честно отвечает Хейл.  
  
Стайлз снова смеётся.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.  


***

  
Стоит им спуститься вниз, держась за руки, как Дерек вспоминает, что мама просила поторопиться. Чёрт, даже если он не скажет, она и так всё поймёт по виноватому выражению его лица. К тому же Стайлз, зайдя в библиотеку, несётся к ней в объятия, давая доступ к шее.  
  
— Я так рада, что ты вернулся, милый, — говорит ему Талия, приглаживая волосы. — Дома без тебя было слишком тихо.  
  
Стайлз хохочет.  
  
Лидия и Джон сидят на диване. На Лидии одно из платьев Лоры и легинсы. Чистенькая и в другой одежде, она невероятно хороша. Питер не может отвести от неё глаз. Он стоит, опираясь о книжную полку, ближе всего стоящую к ней, и сложив руки на груди. Алан Дитон также приехал, он сидит на стремянке, которая нужна для того, чтобы добираться до самых высоких полок.  
  
Талия подкатывает стул от маленького письменного стола и садится на него. Для Дерека остаётся только старое мягкое кресло. Он садится туда, и Стайлз залезает вместе с ним, сидя больше на его коленях, чем просто рядом. Он обнимает Дерека руками и кладёт голову ему на плечо.  
  
Дерек решается глянуть на Джона, тот, как и ожидалось, не сводил с него взгляда.  
  
— Джон как раз спрашивал что из этого получит стая Хейл, — говорит Талия, вскидывая брови. — Дерек?  
— Стайлза, — мягко отвечает Дерек. —  _Я_ получаю Стайлза. Он… он моя пара.  
  
Он впервые произносит эти слова вслух перед Стайлзом. Он немного волнуется — что, если Стайлз к этому не готов? — но Стайлз лишь выдыхает смешок и обнимает его крепче. Волк Дерека горд. Конечно, Стайлз уже всё понял. У него ведь острый ум.  
  
— Я не знаю, что это значит, — говорит Джон.  
  
Стайлз выпрямляется.  
  
— Это значит, что я его, а он мой, и это навсегда. — А затем он всё портит, добавляя: — У нас секс.*  
  
Дерек, в конце концов, умрёт от аконитовой стрелы. На этот раз точно.  
  
— Боже мой, — ошарашенно выдыхает Джон.  
  
Питер практически задыхается от попытки подавить смех.  
  
Стайлз хмурится, смотря на Питера.  
  
— Что? У нас правда был секс. Только что!  
  
Дерек не хочет ждать, когда Джон его убьёт. Он готов помереть на месте.  
  
— Хорошо, сынок, — хрипит Джон. — Я тебе верю.  
  
Стайлз начинает надуваться, как он всегда делает, когда знает, что чего-то не догоняет.  
  
— Так что да, — улыбаясь, говорит Талия. — Мы получаем Стайлза.  
— Возврату не подлежит, — ворчит Джон, и Дерек отчётливо понимает, в кого у Стайлза чувство юмора.  
— Ну что? — ворчит Стайлз.  
  
Дерек обнимает его, тихо посмеиваясь ему на ухо. Позже он попытается объяснить Стайлзу, что подобные комментарии не стоит произносить на людях, тем более при родителях. А потом он нарычит на кого-то из своих братьев и сестёр за то, что они научили Стайлза такому.  
  
Стайлз успокаивается от звука смеха Дерека и льнёт к нему.  
  
— Так, Джон, Лидия. Вы можете сомневаться в нашей щедрости, ведь наше предложение не совсем альтруистично. Я хочу, чтобы мой сын был счастлив. Хочу, чтобы моя стая была счастлива. И я хочу, чтобы Стайлз был счастлив. И всё это зависит от вас.  
  
Лидия кивает.  
  
— Не только в вашей щедрости мы сомневаемся, Альфа Хейл. Мы сомневаемся в вашей способности сохранить нас — людей — в тайне.  
— И поэтому я здесь, — говорит Дитон.  
— Алан — эмиссар нашей стаи.  
— Но не в традиционном смысле, — говорит Дитон. — Я не могу работать с магией.  
— Почему нет? — спрашивает Лидия.  
  
Дитон пожимает плечами.  
  
— Для оборотней это нетипично — уметь обращаться с магией. Об этом нет записей, известно лишь о людях со способностями к магии.  
— Это нам не помогло, — замечает Лидия.  
— Нет, — соглашается Алан. — Не помогло. Но, возможно, ей до сих пор можно найти применение. Я хорошо знаю эмиссарские книги. Я знаю заклинания и заговоры, хотя и не могу воплотить их на деле. И, как тебе говорил Питер, есть заклятия, позволяющие скрыть человеческий запах. Если они сработают, конечно. Если сработают, ты сможешь пройтись по Мэйн Стрит в Нью-Йорке, и никто даже носом не поведёт.  
  
Лидия выглядит так, словно не верит ему.  
  
— Я знаю заклятия, но я не могу с ними работать. Зато я могу научить тебя, если ты этого хочешь.  
— Всё зависит от тебя, — говорит Питер, наконец опуская руки. — Если у нас получится, тогда ваши люди спокойно смогут жить на нашей территории.  
  
Лидия переглядывается с Джоном, а затем кивает.  
  
— Давайте взглянем на эти книги.  


***

  
Дерек ошибался, когда думал, что первую ночь дома они проведут вместе. Стайлза затаскивают в гостиную на большой раскладной диван. Куча младших Хейлов накрывает его с головой. Затем, когда Лора уводит детей наверх по кроватям, Стайлз хочет показать Джону кухню и печенье. Дерек плетётся за ними: он хочет дать им возможность провести время вместе, но он просто физически не может находиться далеко от Стайлза.  
  
Наевшись печеньем, Стайлз почти смущённо просит Джона подоткнуть ему одеяло.  
  
Джон идёт за ним в комнату.  
  
— Помнишь как я делал это каждую ночь? — спрашивает Джон.  
— Да, — отвечает Стайлз, прижимая к себе Волчка. — Ты и мама.  
  
На секунду Дереку мерещится ребёнок, каким когда-то был Стайлз. Он рад, что Джон здесь. Стайлз был таким маленьким, когда он потерялся. У него не было шанса вырасти из этой привычки — его лишили такой возможности.  
  
— Люблю тебя, сынок, — говорит Джон, целуя его в лоб.  
— И я тебя, — отвечает Стайлз, счастливо вздыхая.  


***

  
Джон и Лидия поделят гостевую комнату. Когда Дерек приводит его туда, Лора и Кэйли как раз заканчивают застилать односпальные кровати.  
  
— Спасибо, — с опаской говорит Джон пожелавшим ему спокойной ночи девушкам.  
— Я знаю, вам нелегко, — говорит Дерек. — И я знаю, что вы нам не доверяете.  
— Я провёл последние восемь лет, думая, что монстр, разорвавший на части мою жену, сделал то же самое и с моим сыном, — тихо говорит Джон. — Это займёт некоторое время… Привыкнуть к мысли, что мой мальчик не только жив, но и был спасён волками… Простите.  
— Вам не нужно извиняться.  
  
Джон трёт свой лоб.  
  
— Думаю, нужно, Дерек. Это ведь очевидно, что твоя семья, твоя стая — хорошие люди. Мы ранили тебя и твоего дядю, а вы предлагаете нам помощь. — Он качает головой и невесело смеётся. — Мне нужно к этому привыкнуть.  
— Я вас не виню, — говорит Дерек. Он вспоминает рисунок матери Стайлза, весь в красной краске. — Вы защищали своих людей.  
  
Джон кивает и выпрямляется.  
  
— Та тема… про пару. Я не совсем понимаю её.  
— Это значит, что я буду защищать его. Значит, что я буду заботиться о нём и никогда его не обижу.  
  
Джон смотрит на него внимательно.  
  
— Ты любишь моего сына?  
— Да, — без сомнений отвечает Дерек.  
  
Джон кивает.  
  
— У нас есть что-то общее.  
  
Этого достаточно для начала. Стайлз — самая важная вещь в жизни Дерека, и он — самая важная вещь в жизни Джона. Джон и Дерек могут быть из разных миров, но у них одно солнце.  
  
Когда-нибудь их орбиты пересекутся.  
  
Так работает вселенная.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *в оригинале Стайлз говорит "трахаемся", но меня это смущает. Меня в принципе их постельные сцены смущают. Дерек, ты за ним как за ребенком ухаживал...


	22. Chapter 22

Дерек не знает, чем часами Питер, Лидия и Дитон занимаются, запершись в библиотеке, но дома воняет. Пахнет анисом, лапчаткой и жимолостью. А еще ладаном, пижмой и вербеной. Розмарином и полынью. И это только те растения, чьи названия он знает.  
  
Стая, морща носы, обходит библиотеку стороной. Дерек не понимает, как Алан и Питер терпят. Иногда он слышит доносящийся оттуда смех.  
  
Иногда он ничего не слышит из-за смеха, стоящего в доме, ведь Стайлз вернулся и их жизнь стала лучше.  
  
Стайлз словно и не уезжал вовсе. Он снова рисует, часто под аккомпанемент ксилофона Джейкоба. Он помогает Кэсси читать её книжки с рисунками днем, а по вечерам занимается с Марком, читая книги, предназначенные для детей постарше. Он запинается на многих словах — они легче вспоминаются, чем воспринимаются глазом, — но он прогрессирует с каждым днем. Иногда Джон наблюдает за их уроками, и Дерек видит, как его сердце разрывается от гордости и боли. Гордости, потому что его сын такой умный. И боли, потому что каждый шаг вперед, напоминает ему о проведенных годах в одиночестве, в дикой природе.  
  
Дерек и Уильям отправляются в заповедник, чтобы найти потенциальную площадь под лагерь, и Стайлз и Джон с ними. Самый лучший вариант обнаруживает за несколько миль от дома Хейлов. Это поляна, окруженная деревьями, но с достаточно открытым пространством для солнечных батарей. Она прямо посреди территории Хейлов; в десятках миль от границ национального заповедника и почти в сотнях миль от дорог.  
  
— Всё это территория Хейлов, — говорит Уильям. — И она достаточно большая, чтобы мы могли не беспокоить вас в полнолуния.  
  
— А это может быть проблемой? — спрашивает Джон.  
  
— Мы не хотим нарушать ваше личное пространство, — говорит Дерек. — Не хотим причинять вам неудобства.  
  
— Нам нужно будет запираться в полнолуния?  
  
— Нет, вы будете под защитой нашей стаи, — говорит ему Уильям. — Вы не будете для нас добычей.  
  
Джон не выглядит убежденным, пока Стайлз не начинает рассказывать, хохоча, как однажды, когда Дерек был в колледже, он вышел из дома в полнолуние, и внезапно его окружили волки. Он бежал с ними так долго, как только мог, а когда устал, Джеймс разрешил ему покататься на спине. Волк-Джеймс был просто огромен.  
  
— А потом все ели кроликов, но моего пожарили, — заканчивает он с улыбкой. — То есть Эми пожарила. Мне всё ещё не разрешают подходить к плите.  
  
Дерек знает, что здесь есть какая-то история, и Джеймс уже собирается открыть рот, но Стайлз его перебивает, восклицая:  
  
— Это было один раз, дядя Уильям! _Всего один раз!_  
  
Уильям с улыбкой мягко толкает его в плечо.  
  
— Да, завезти сюда грузовые контейнеры будет проблематично.  
  
— Нам нужно будет очистить дорогу для грузовиков, — соглашается Дерек.  
  
— Я начну над этим работать, — говорит Уильям.  
  
Будет тяжело сохранить проект в секрете, ведь им придется пользоваться услугами вне стаи, к тому же Бикон Хиллз очень маленький городок, люди точно что-то заметят. Даже если это будут просто грузовики, перевозящие двадцать грузовых контейнеров.  
  
Талия и Лора уже распространяют слухи о стае дальних родственников из Канады, которых лишили территории и поэтому они некоторое время поживут у Хейлов. Такое иногда происходит, и Лора говорит, что люди лишь высказывают свое сочувствие и хвалят Хейлов за их щедрость. Лора и Талия надеются, что в конце концов слухи изживут себя и все в городе забудут о стае из Канады.  
  
Это не идеальный план, но другого у них нет. А если кто-то слишком привяжется, шутит Лора, Талия, как уполномоченная Альфа Бикон Хиллз, может послать их на хер.  
  
Дерек уверен, что мама выберет более дипломатичный вариант.  
  
На шестой день после возвращения, проходя мимо библиотеки, Дерек понимает, впервые за всё время, что ничего не чует.  
  
Вообще ничего.  
  
Даже Лидию.  
  
Он слышит, что она внутри, слышит ее голос, но саму ее не чует.  
  
Он чует только волков.  
  


***

  
  
Алекс нервничает.  
  
— Он вам не подопытный кролик!  
  
— Мы знаем, — говорит Дерек, протягивая братишке померить уже пятую по счету футболку.  
  
Алекс рычит и вырывает вещицу из его рук. Он прикладывает ее к груди, хмыкает отражению в зеркале и бросает футболку на пол.  
  
— Ужасная! Почему у меня только ужасные вещи?  
  
— Ты можешь надеть красивое платье, — говорит Стайлз.  
  
— Нет, не могу. Его родители же тоже придут, и… — Алекс агрессивно грызет ноготь большого пальца. — Я могу?  
  
— Мне нравится зеленое, — говорит Стайлз. — Тебе идет зеленое. Прям под глаза.  
  
Алекс обеспокоенно смотрит на Дерека.  
  
— Ты правда выглядишь хорошо в зеленом, — говорит старший брат.  
  
— Я могу надеть их с леггинсами. — Алекс делает глубокий вдох. — Хорошо, надену зеленое.  
  
А после этого следует еще одна паника, ведь лак на ногтях не соответствует оттенку платья. Другой бы на его месте глаза б закатил от такого поведения, но Дерек понимает, как это важно для Алекса. Алекс нервничает из-за одежды только потому, что боится, что, показав Джейсону свою суть, его отвергнут.  
  
Алекс и Стайлз сидят на полу, крася ногти. Когда Стайлз наклоняется вперед, из-под его футболки выглядывает амулет. Это маленький деревянный диск на кожаном шнурке и какими-то сложными рунами, вырезанными на нем. Благодаря нему Стайлз больше не пахнет собой. Теперь он пахнет как волк. По этой причине Джейсон с родителями были официально приглашены на ужин, чтобы посмотреть, всё ли сработает как нужно.  
  
Алекс красит ногти аккуратно, прикусив язык, кончик которого виднеется изо рта. Стайлз совсем не такой. Он красит каждый ноготь разным оттенком и, конечно же, пальцы красит тоже. Дерек надеется, что Алекс не станет учиться накладывать макияж со Стайлзом. Тогда он точно будет похож на клоуна, когда закончит. Утонченность, присущая Алексу, не его сильная сторона.  
  
— Я знаю, что это, конечно, не важно, — убеждает себя Алекс. — Я знаю, что мама позвала их только чтоб проверить, работает ли магия, так что не очень-то это и важно.  
  
— Алекс, — зовет Дерек. Он, конечно, не хочет волновать брата больше, но он не может просто сидеть и слушать, как тот говорит, что его проблемы малозначимы. — Мама могла позвать кого угодно. Она пригласила Кормаков, потому что теперь, когда мы можем не осторожничать, Джейсон находится в самом верху списка важных вещей.  
  
Щеки Алекса наливаются румянцем.  
  
— Он, наверное, больше не хочет со мной встречаться.  
  
Стайлз выглядит крайне возмущенным.  
  
— Алекс! У него вообще глаза есть?  
  
Дерек пытается не вспоминать, что когда Стайлз говорил что-то похожее в прошлый раз, они были голыми вместе в душе.  
  
— Да если бы я не был с Дереком, я бы и всего тебя облапал. Ты такой горяченький! — восклицает Стайлз.  
  
— Омойбог. — У Алекса падает челюсть. — Облапал? Горяченький? Где ты таких слов набираешься?  
  
— Телек, — улыбается Стайлз.  
  
— Дурак.  
  
— Дебил, — радостно отвечает Стайлз.  
  
— Му…  
  
— Ладно! — восклицает Дерек. — А то маме расскажу о вас, паршивцах!  
  
За что его одаривают двумя тяжелыми взглядами. Стайлз еще кидается в него вешалкой. Но она пролетает мимо него.  
  


***

  
  
— Привет, Джейсон, — говорит Талия, открывая дверь. — Добро пожаловать ко мне домой. Проходи, пожалуйста.  
  
— С-спасибо, Альфа Хейл, — торопится мальчишка, стоит отцу подтолкнуть его локтем.  
  
Дерек знает, что ему лучше бы следить за реакцией Джейсона и его родителей, чтобы понять, чуют ли они людей в доме или нет, но он не может. Не тогда, когда Джейсон видит Алекса, спускающегося по лестнице в зеленом платье с открытыми плечами и дрогнувшей улыбкой на лице, выражающей что-то между нервным счастьем и гребаным ужасом.  
  
Челюсть Джейсона падает на пол.  
  
Его отец снова тычет его локтем в бок.  
  
— Привет, Алекс, — пищит он. — Ты выглядишь… ты выглядишь _прекрасно_!  
  
Оба мальчика краснеют, как помидоры.  
  
— Йен, Мэри, — зовет Талия. — Знакомьтесь, это Стайлз, пара Дерека. Его отец Джон и член его стаи Лидия.  
  
Родители Джейсона вежливы и дружелюбны, хотя, наверное, молча задаются вопросом, чего Стайлз так рьяно трясет им руки и лыбится, как маньяк. Джон и Лидия более спокойны, и это успокаивает Кормаков. Нет и намека на то, что они чуют что-то неладное.  
  
Ужин начинается мило, но быстро перетекает в хаос, как это принято у Хейлов. Кормаки спокойно воспринимают такую перемену, и Дерек догадывается, что их семья не особо отличается. Это хорошо. Алекс и Джейсон сидят рядышком, иногда обмениваясь смущенными улыбками, но чаще смотрят в разные стороны. Он чует счастье, исходящее от них.  
  
Джон и Лидия вежливо разговаривают с Кормаками, придерживаясь истории о том, что они из Канады.  
  
В общем, ужин проходит на ура. Но оглядываясь назад, он не знает, что было более травмирующим: застукать целующимися внизу в ванной Алекса и Джейсона или затем, пытаясь убраться оттуда как можно быстрее, увидеть Питера с Лидией, занимающимися тем же в библиотеке.  
  
Стайлз злобно хихикает, когда Дерек рассказывает ему об этом спустя пару часов.  
  
— И что? Когда другие люди целуется — это мерзко, а когда мы, то это горячо?  
  
— Да, — соглашается Дерек. — Именно!  
  
Стайлз играет бровями и стаскивает свою рубашку через голову.  
  
— Иди сюда и покажи свою «мерзкость», Дерек!  
  
С удовольствием.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек с Уильямом снимают в городе склад. Первая партия контейнеров приходит в понедельник. Во вторник приезжает Бойд, и его официально нанимают на работу. Он отлучился от учебы ради этого, поэтому они нанимают его, чтобы время работы зачлось ему в стаж. Уильям соглашается с радостью, при условии, что Бойд так же хорош, как и Дерек. Уильям даже обещает, что если его ожидания оправдаются, он наймет Вернона после выпуска.  
  
— Так, — начинает Бойд, просматривая планы Дерека. — Я думал, что маленькие дома — это трата времени.  
  
— Мы такое говорили.  
  
— И я думал, они не подходят волкам, — продолжает Бойд.  
  
— И такое мы говорили, — соглашается Дерек.  
  
Бойд продолжает просматривать планы.  
  
— Ты сказал, это что-то вроде скорой помощи с жильем?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Проблема Бойда в том, что он слишком умен.  
  
— Тогда что-то вроде барака было бы более уместно в этом случае  
  
— Но мы строим маленькие дома, — твердо говорит Дерек.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Бойд. — Маленькие домики, так маленькие домики.  
  
Дерек с головой уходит в работу, стараясь не думать и не скучать по Стайлзу. Джон, Стайлз и Лидия ушли за своими людьми. Питер, Лора и Джеймс отправились с ними. Кэйли и Эми тоже поехали с ними и пригнали машины обратно. Остальные придут пешком. Питер сказал, их прибытие займет две с половиной недели, в зависимости от погоды. Что дает Дереку две с половиной недели, чтобы построить двадцать один маленький домик, собранный на складе и перевезенный на поляну, чтобы его нужно было только прикрепить к земле и провести электричество и воду.  
  
Это сумасшествие, даже несмотря на то, что стая им помогает. Сила подобных проектов в их простоте. Построй один маленький домик, и остальные двадцать построятся сами по себе.  
  
На то чтобы собрать первый дом, у них уходит неделя. Когда все мелочи и нюансы сборки учтены, работа делается куда быстрее. Дерек с Бойдом работают на складе с командой сборки, в то время как Уильям со своей командой проводят работы в заповеднике.  
  
Остальные члены стаи работают над более мелкими вещами. Мэтти с Алексом строят курятник. Когда они едут в город за курами, то с ними привозят и коз тоже. Марк клянется, что не знает, как это произошло, но Дерек считает это отличной идеей. Клэр набирает людям все необходимые инструменты для разведения огородов. Нет причин для того, чтобы они не пытались сами выращивать еду. Почва в заповеднике плодородная.  
  
Если Бойд и удивляется, почему временная помощь с жильем всё более походит на долгосрочное обустройство, он ничего не говорит. Они галлонами привозят воду на первое время. А оставшиеся четыре дня проверяют, чтобы всё работало как надо.  
  
Только после этого Дерек наконец останавливается и смотрит на то, что они построили.  
  
Их лагерь не то чтобы красив, но он удобен и намного лучше того места, где люди жили до этого. В конце концов, они смогут сами покрасить дома, облагородить дворики или садики, добавить те мелочи, что сделают это место домом. На данный момент достаточно того, что им не придется бороться за жизнь каждый день. Они могут быть независимыми, но если что, помощь всего в нескольких милях.  
  
Прежде чем вернуться в Стэнфорд, Бойд хлопает Дерека по плечу.  
  
— Я даже не стану спрашивать, можно ли использовать этот проект для диплома. Уверен, ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-либо из наших профессоров узнал об этом месте, верно?  
  
— Можно сказать и так, — говорит Дерек.  
  
Бойд улыбается.  
  
— Но ты должен познакомить меня со своей таинственной канадской парой, о которой ты вообще не говорил во время учебы. — Он ловит удивленный взгляд Дерека. — Вся эта работа для него? Он должен быть особенным.  
  
— Когда-нибудь, — обещает с улыбкой Дерек.  
  


***

  
  
Четыре дня спустя они слышат вой Питера, перешедшего границы территории Хейлов.  
  
Он звучит устало, но гордо.  
  
Талия отвечает ему, и стая бредет в заповедник им навстречу.  
  
Трем волкам и тридцати девяти людям.  
  
В первую ночь Талия знакомится со всеми, улыбаясь и спрашивая об их здоровье. Они вымотаны, грязны и голодны, но нет ничего такого, что Хейлы не могли бы исправить. У каждого из них есть амулет, скрывающий человеческий запах. Талия каждому жмет руку, помечая своим запахом, чтобы они пахли не просто волками, а Хейлами. Словно они стая.  
  
Настоящая причастность к стае, как понимает Дерек, займет некоторое время.  
  
Дитон помогает с мелкими ранениями и вообще осматривает людей, как врач.  
  
Эми и Кэйли наготовили сэндвичей, чтобы накормить в два раза больше людей.  
  
Дерек и Уильям по очереди показывают людям их дома, учат пользоваться душем и раковиной, объясняют про электроэнергию.  
  
Клэр скупила большую часть пожжертвованной одежды в местных фондах, так что у людей есть чистые вещи, в которые можно переодеться.   
  
Только ночью у Дерека получается притянуть к себе Стайлза. Он вымотан, но его улыбка сияет, словно солнце.  
  
— Это так классно, Дерек! _Так классно!_  
  
Дерек целует его.  
  
— Я надеялся, что тебе понравится.  
  
— Ты надеялся, что _им_ понравится, — поправляет его Стайлз.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты надеялся, что им понравится, — повторяет Стайлз. Он крепко обнимает Дерека и целует его в шею.  
  
Он трется о Хейла лицом, как делал, когда был лисенком.  
  
— Я здесь не останусь. Я буду жить дома с тобой.


	23. Chapter 23

_Четыре месяца спустя._  
  
  
  
— Я беспокоюсь о завтрашнем дне, Дерек.  
  
— Я знаю. Я тоже.  
  
Стайлз вздыхает в темноте и придвигается ближе к Дереку. Скоро они должны уже озвучить тот факт, что Стайлзу пора переехать в комнату Дерека. Он и так спит здесь каждую ночь, да и не то чтобы стая не знала об этом. В том числе и люди в заповеднике.  
  
— Мама еще никогда никого не кусала, — говорит он. — А что, если не сработает?  
  
— Сработает, — говорит ему Дерек, скользя вниз рукой по позвоночнику Стайлза. —  _Должно_ сработать.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. Его дыхание прерывисто. — Хорошо.  
  
В ту ночь они не спят, и Дерек знает, что они такие не одни.  
  
Внизу Талия тоже не спит. Дитон с ней. Она искала всю информацию об Укусе неделями, но Дитон говорит, что инстинкт сам ее поведет. Дерек знает, что она всё равно переживает. Иногда Укус может быть фатален для людей, и, кажется, нет точного способа определить исход.  
  
Дерек закрывает глаза.  
  
Но ведь он молод. Он сильный. Он выживет.  
  
Дерек должен в это верить.  
  


***

  
  
Утром, когда Дерек спускается из спальни, Стайлз уже вовсю помогает Эми с завтраком.  
  
— На завтрак блинчики, — восклицает он, с головы до ног покрытый маслом.  
  
— Ты сам похож на блинчик, — говорит ему Дерек, и Стайлз смеется, пока оборотень не слизывает капельку у него с щеки.  
  
— Фу!  
  
Эми заливается смехом.  
  
Стайлз улыбается и шутит, но своей тревоги он скрыть не может. Дерек пытается успокоить его прикосновениями.  
  
Это обычная зимняя среда. Зима уже почти пришла, утренний воздух совсем морозный. Обычная среда, да только это не так.  
  
Никого не кусали уже несколько поколений. В мире нет ни одного живого волка, чтобы дать Талии совет.  
  
Когда она появляется в дверях кухни, она выглядит уставшей, и Дерек знает, что она, вероятно, не спала всю ночь, перечитывая весь материал для того, чтобы убедиться, что она ничего не пропустила.  
  
— Мам? — спрашивает негромко Стайлз.  
  
Талия обнимает его.  
  
— Всё хорошо, милый. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
Стайлз остается на кухне. Он не ест со стаей. Дерек остается с ним, решив помыть посуду. Стайлз предлагает вытирать тарелки насухо, но успевает разбить две до того, как Дерек насильно усаживает его за стол и приказывает оставаться на месте. Стайлз трясет ногой, кусает губы, от него несет тревогой.  
  
Стая расходится в школу и на работу.  
  
Лора остается дома, присматривать за Кэсси и Джейкобом. Никто не знает, будет ли Талия в силах нянчиться с внуками после. Если всё удастся, ей захочется быть ближе к новой бете. Если нет…  
  
Дерек не хочет об этом думать.  
  
Дерек отводит Стайлза ждать в гостиной. Вскоре он слышит и людей, идущих из заповедника. Три пары ног. Стайлз не может их слышать, но он видит перемену в лице Дерека.  
  
— Они здесь?  
  
Дерек кивает.  
  
Стайлз выбегает встретить их: Джона, Мелиссу и Скотта. Они пахнут такой же тревогой, как и Стайлз.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз, обнимая каждого. — Хорошо, давайте сделаем это.  
  
Он ведет их в дом.  
  
Лора отводит детей наверх. Пару минут спустя Питер спускается вниз, а за ним и Лидия. Лидия проводит больше ночей с Питером, чем с людьми. Дерек был свидетелем первой и единственной попытки Талии спросить Питера, уверен ли он в том, что это хорошая идея. Питер лишь широко улыбнулся и ответил, что идея самая лучшая. Во многих вещах Лидия похожа на его бывшую жену: саркастична, остра, ее тяжело ублажить. Но в других вещах она совершенно отличается от Патриции. Где-то внутри Лидия теплая, верная и любящая. Питер до смешного покорен. Часто он ходит, витая в облаках, с огромной улыбкой на лице.  
  
Но сегодня утром он похож на могилу.  
  
Он хлопает Дерека по плечу и идет за ним в библиотеку.  
  
Талия стоит рядом с Дитоном.  
  
— У нас всё готово?  
  
Скотт нервно кивает и шагает вперед, предлагая ей свое запястье.  
  
Дерек обнимает Стайлза.  
  
Джон берет Мелиссу за руку. Она мигает, и по ее щекам катятся слезы.  
  
— Всё хорошо, мам, — говорит Скотт, криво улыбаясь. — Всё хорошо.  
  
Глаза Талии вспыхивают алым, и она кусает его.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек не знает, чего он ожидал. Чего-то более драматичного, наверное.  
  
— Ой, — произносит Скотт и начинает шипеть.  
  
Вот и всё.  
  
Теперь им остается только ждать.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз со Скоттом играют в видеоигры. Играют они из рук вон плохо, но они одинаково ужасны, так что это всё еще состязание. Через час Скотт чувствует, как его клонит в сон. Еще через час у него начинается жар, и Питер относит его в одну из гостевых комнат. Талия и Дитон сидят с ним.  
  
Дерек готовит кофе и слушает, как Мелисса пытается не дать волю слезам.  
  
— Я знаю. Я знаю, что он сам принял это решение. Знаю, что становится холоднее, что его приступы становятся хуже, но одно дело говорить себе, что он не протянет и зимы, и другое — знать, что это может быть его последняя ночь!  
  
— Он сильный парень, Мэл, — говорит Джон. — С ним всё будет в порядке.  
  
Дерек был свидетелем последнего приступа Скотта. Он видел, как тот был не в силах вздохнуть. Как посинели его губы. Если бы Дерек не слышал его слабое сердцебиение, он бы решил, что Скотт мертв.  
  
Мелисса, кажется, только сейчас замечает Дерека у кухонной стойки.  
  
— Если не сработает, я не стану винить Талию. Скажи ей это, пожалуйста, если… Если я не смогу.  
  
— Я скажу, — обещает Дерек, ставя две кружки с чаем перед ними. — Но это не понадобится, потому что все будет хорошо.  
  
Мелисса кивает.  
  
Стайлз, Лидия и Питер сидят в гостиной. Лидия смотрит в никуда. Питер держит ее за руку. Сначала Дерек думает, что Стайлз рисует, но когда подходит ближе, то понимает, что он просто водит пальцем по белому листу, царапая бумагу и сам того не замечая.  
  
Они ждут.  
  


***

  
  
— Мама!  
  
Дерек просыпается оттого, что Скотт несется вниз по лестнице. Все просыпаются и поднимаются с диванов, торопясь пройти в холл. Скотт обнимает Мелиссу, отрывая ее от пола и крутя в воздухе.  
  
— Мама! Я могу дышать! — Скотт глубоко вздыхает, и в первые этот звук совсем чистый. В первые за вздохом не следует кашель. — Я могу дышать!  
  
Мелисса смеется сквозь слезы.  
  
Дерек смотрит наверх и видит Талию, стоящую на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Она выглядит измотанной, но на ее лице отчетливо проступает облегчение. Она словно сама готова заплакать.  
  
Скотт отпускает маму, и Стайлз кидается на него.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в стаю, Скотти!  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз опьянен счастьем. Он практически порхает. Он проводит вечер, мотаясь от Скотта к отцу, от Талии к Алексу, от людей к волкам, от гриля к кулерам, на его лице широкая улыбка, такая, что, кажется, лицо вот-вот треснет.  
  
Дерек сидит на пледе с Сарой и Эрин, маленькой девочкой из лагеря людей, не в силах унять собственного счастья.  
  
Скотт уже неделю как обращен, и, кроме проблем с пониманием собственной силы — _«Упс… Простите, Альфа Хейл»,_  — его контроль прекрасен. Стайлз говорит это, потому что Скотт такой же агрессивный, как кролик, и Дерек с ним согласен. Но он видел, как Скотт смотрит на маму, Джона и Стайлза, и знает, что он сделает что угодно ради их защиты. Дерек это уважает.  
  
Он смотрит вверх и видит Патрика с бургером в руке.  
  
— Дер, — говорит Патрик в сотый раз. — Это сумасшествие.  
  
— Большее сумасшествие, чем проведение последних девяти месяцев на съемках стайных войн в Украине? — сухо спрашивает Дерек. Талия и Джеймс еще не простили сына за то, что об _этом_ он в своих электронных письмах упомянуть забыл.  
  
— Должен же я как-то выиграть Пулитцеровскую премию. — Улыбается Патрик. — К тому же, если бы я знал, что дома настолько интересно, я бы вернулся раньше.  
  
— Ты вернулся домой с шрапнелью в своем теле! И _женой_! — Шрапнель и жена не связаны. Шрапнель он получил в Дебальцево. Жена из Новой Зеландии, и эта еще одна вещь, которую родители не могут простить Патрику. Нет, Хелена очаровательна, но то, что Патрик принял очередное жизненно важное решение, не дав никому знать…  
  
— Да, — соглашается Патрик. — Думаю, нужно подождать пару дней, прежде чем рассказать им, что Хел беременна.  
  
— Кто беременный? — громко спрашивает Сара, поворачиваясь, чтобы подозрительно взглянуть на них.  
  
— Или мне лучше пойти поговорить с ними об этом сейчас, — решает Патрик и спешит уйти прочь.  
  
Сара и Эрин умчались играть в догонялки с другими детьми.  
  
Через пару минут Стайлз садится рядом с ним. Он всё еще улыбается.  
  
— Счастлив? — спрашивает Дерек.  
  
Стайлз ложится, прижимаясь как можно ближе к Дереку. Он устраивает голову у него на плече и перекидывает ногу через его бедра.  
  
— У меня слов нет, — говорит он, целуя Дерека. — Иногда я не могу выразить то, чего хочу, потому что забыл их или никогда не учил, но в этот раз всё по-другому.  
  
— По-другому? — спрашивает Дерек, гладя его по голове.  
  
Глаза Стайлза горят.  
  
— В этот раз я думаю, что не существует столько слов в мире, чтобы передать, насколько я счастлив. Как… как иногда я едва могу дышать, настолько меня всего переполняет. — Он корчит рожицу. — Уф, я не знаю. Видишь? В этом нет никакого смысла!  
  
Дерек целует его.  
  
— Ничего страшного. В этом и есть весь смысл.  
  
Стайлз фыркает от смеха и целует его.  
  
— Ты всегда говоришь правильные вещи. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— А я люблю тебя, — говорит Дерек, обнимая его и притягивая ближе. Он вдыхает его запах, а волк внутри довольно рычит.  
  
 _Дом._  
  
Стая.  
  
Семья.  
  
Стайлз.  
  
Все идеально.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
• Примечания:  
Талия — адвокат. Муж: Джеймс, делает мебель на заказ.  
Дети:  
Лора — 25, адвокат. Муж: Марк, учитель. Дети: Кэсси — 4, Джейкоб — 2.  
Патрик — 23, студент/журналист. Жена: Хелена.  
Дерек — 22, студент архитектурного отделения.  
Кора — 17.  
Алекс — 13.  
Мэтти — 12.  
  
Питер — брат Талии. Профессор Истории Искусств в Стэнфорде. Дочь: Малия — 16.  
  
Уильям — младший брат Талии и Питера. Архитектор. Жена: Кэйли, работает в кофейне Эми. Дети: Сара и Нэйт — 6.  
  
Клэр — младшая сестра Талии, Питера и Уильяма. Ландшафтный дизайнер.  
Эми — пара Клэр, владеет кофейней. Вместе 15 лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и конец! Расскажите всем об этом фф, потому что он прекрасен, черт возьми.   
> Спасибо всем кто помогал мне над ним работать! Отдельное спасибо автору за фф.


End file.
